The Long Road Ahead
by Mr-Watch
Summary: As Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa stumbles into conflict much bigger than herself, she is confronted with the idea that sometimes it may never turn out 'Ok' in the end. Rated: T for Violence, Language, Suggestive Themes, and Tragedy/Darkness. (Act I - Complete!)
1. Act I - Episode I

_**Please, read the author's notes at the end of this chapter.**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

**The Long Road Ahead**

**Act I**

**Episode I**

_**Information Leak**_

Sitting cross-legged in the black-leather airport chair, Teletha Testarossa's nimble fingers flipped up the metal tabs of a manila folder and pulled back the top piece of paper. She plunged her slender hand into the tan colored envelope. On her skin she could feel the layers of paper stacked tightly on top of one another. Teletha grasped the stack between her index and middle fingers and thumb, lifting the insides of the envelope with her other fingers. There was a momentary pause. Gray eyes darted upward and looked about the terminal before looking down again. This envelope, labeled simply as 'Case-File TC-1: Classified,' sat in her lap, hand still dug deep within its belly. Teletha hesitated for a moment before pulling out the small stack of white papers. Pulling off the small paper-clip that held them all together, she set them down in her lap once again. Her eyes wandered again. Plastered across the cover-page of the diminutive stack of documents were the words 'Eyes only."

Using her free hand she quickly brushed away a few strands of gray hair from her face. Tessa's head tilted upward. She sat in a small airport terminal somewhere in the east-central United States. Recently she, along with a small number of other Mithril officers, had been called to a meeting on the eastern seaboard of her home country. Being summoned to an 'in-person' meeting was a rare occurrence. In fact, she didn't even remember the last time such a thing had happened, if ever. The General Council advised "extreme caution" during travel, urging those invited to maintain a low non-military profile in their travels. It was a strange request to say the least. Although, for Tessa this meant flight hoping from terminal to terminal after she landed on the west coast. She made her way across the country as a civilian, but not without escort of course. A guard to the left and one on the right, both disguised as travelers, just like her. Seemingly the three of them blended into the crowd. Each escort keeping distance from the next, but keeping Tessa in the middle. Everything was moving along like clockwork.

She herself opted for the guise of a business woman. Her clothing differed little than that of what she normally wore. Instead of a tan skirt, she changed it to black, same with her jacket, and so forth. The young woman even brought along a matching leather suitcase that now rested against her legs. Other than that, Tessa felt quite at home in her uniform. On the way to the General Council meeting one of her escorts noted that it felt unnecessary. Tessa couldn't of have helped but agree. The trip to the east coast went off without a hitch. Not a cause for alarm. But under the circumstances on the return trip her feelings differed. She now had a pinch of nervousness in her system.

Tessa's attention quickly returned to the documents in her lap. Even though there was a risk of looking these over in public, the airport was relatively empty. She had an entire row to herself. Shifting in her seat her right hand slowly reached for her ponytail that lay on her shoulder. Out of habit she began to twist it around in her fingers while the other hand pulled away the cover page of the case-file. It was the same information gone over at the council meeting. In sum, it wasn't much. A few pages of summary, a garbled mass of words, a number of financial documents, and a couple of black-and-white photographs was all that the folder contained. Nonetheless, Tessa reviewed the information once again. Simply because there isn't quantity doesn't mean there isn't quality.

Most of the file was short, but by no means to the point. The first page was only mentioning the circumstances in which the information was acquired. Apparently there was a packet of 'leaked' information that fell into Mithril's sweaty palms. Further down the page another name lay highlighted in bright fluorescent yellow-green, "The Collective." The rest of the first page only explained what Tessa already knew or was just pure speculation on what the name meant in relation to the rest of the report. The next two pages were formatted in a similar fashion. Two names appeared in large bold print. "PROJECT: BOREAS" and "PROJECT: PUPPET MASTER" were the names highlighted. But just as before. Aside from the names themselves Mithril had virtually no information one what exactly these two 'projects' were. The rest of the page was filled with more empty speculation. Despite have such a strong intelligence network behind them, Mithril seemed to be struggling into assembling the puzzle of what they thought might be a much larger image. That's what scared them, despite the fact they only had maybe five pieces of what could be a thousand piece puzzle.

Each following page was not much different. Blocks of text drew attention to a number of financial transactions across the globe. Some cash transfers, that sort of thing. While separately each cash exchange might be overlooked, when lumped together like they were they formed a picture. But a heavily clouded picture at best. Warehouses across the world were being bought up. Pieces of land being purchased from locals that bordered the Pacific Ocean, things of that nature literally were stuffed into the walls of plain text that Tessa cradled in her hand. Interestingly, what caught Tessa's attention, as well as the rest of Mithril's, was the purchase of a number of outdated cargo vessels at ports around the world. Vessels, old but still in working condition, were being bought up at a strangely quick rate. In combination, many of these vessels lay in port cities where the warehouses had been purchased as well, although there will still some bought in land-locked states. Once again, this information was slathered in the fluorescent highlighter ink.

Time passed as she neared the end of the report. Her mind was soaking in and reviewing all this information a second time. Finally she had reached a break in the walls of text. There were a number of photographs. Each was copied into the pages of the report and label numerically. Tessa had to strain her eyes in an effort to make out each blurred picture. In summary, many of the photos were uninteresting. Most of them simply supplemented the report with pictures of the locations and ships that had been purchased. Yet a final photo caught her eye. It was this photo that seemed to stick out amongst the rest during the meeting the day before. It was the hazy picture of a man, late 30's or early 40's. The man was walking between a number of large wooden crates within an enclosed structure. His face, too blurred to see, was turned away from whoever had gotten close enough for the photograph.

Tessa turned the next page, barely taking notice that all the flights out of the terminal switched to "delayed" at the same time. The final page was another wall of text. Bored, Tessa's eyes skipped to the middle of the page, another highlighted section. Oddly enough, this section at the end of the report was the most critical. It was the reason Mithril advised such '_odd_' traveling methods. The highlighted section mentioned something almost unheard of. Within the highlighted block of text there was a mention of a possible hacking of a Mithril database. The word "possible" is what unnerved Tessa the most. Not to mention the rest of the organization. It implied that whoever leaked the information to Mithril didn't know for sure. It meant that if they did, they didn't know what, or even how much information what stolen.

She pulled her hand away from her hair. Taking the stack of documents, Teletha Testarossa pushed them back into the folder, folding down the metal tabs sealing it semi-tightly. While the information troubled her, at the moment, there wasn't much to do besides return to Merida Island. Due to the nature of what she had read Tessa couldn't pinpoint any reason to be overly concerned, at least for the present moment. Once again she tilted her head up and shifted in her chair. Her eyes glanced between her two guards once again. One, reading a newspaper while the other seemingly was flipping through a swimsuit magazine. She noted the second escort's smirked face, but decided to let it slide. It wasn't like she could approach a supposed 'stranger' and ask him to stop looking. But the other guard would on occasion glance toward his partner and shake his head. The second would soon return the gesture with a frown and lay down the magazine for a while before picking it up again. Time was slowly ticking by, while originally her flight wouldn't depart for another 45 minutes, Tessa still didn't take not of all the indications that each flight out of the terminal would be delayed.

Unlike her protectors which had articles and pictures to pass the time, Tessa sat strangely unoccupied. After slipping the information back within her leather suitcase, a suitcase which also held her laptop, she found herself twisting her grey ponytail with her fingers again. It wasn't that she minded the trip, in fact she welcomed it. It wasn't a vacation of any sorts, but a trip nonetheless. But her feelings more lay along the lines of being active instead of being a bystander when just a case-file came in. It had been a few years since something of this nature occurred, and now she could only sit by and wait for the rest of Mithril to gather themselves.

Tessa let out a long drawn out sigh of lethargy. "I'm bored…" She groaned silently to herself, letting her mind drift away from the stacks of papers she had just read. Her hand gently smoothed out her black skirt, gripping it at the end and pulling it further toward her knees. Teletha began to tap her shoes against the carpeted floor.

In an attempt to occupy herself she let her eyes wander. She began watching people. Not surprisingly the small airport only drew a small crowd, not doubting that these people would soon board connecting flights to more populated areas. Tessa's eyes locked onto a small family a few rows over. It was a mother and father. Each was trying to restrain a group of three young children into their seats. Such a sight brought a smile to Tessa's face. The young children, the eldest no other than perhaps ten, were running around the rows of seats clearly unwanting to sit down and listen to their parents. Every once and a while one would leap over to the next row of seats, weaving in and out of people that were patiently waiting for the flight to being boarding.

The gray eyes drifted again. This time they locked upon a young man sitting near the snack-stand. Tessa narrowed her eyes. The man was fast asleep, mouthing hanging open lazily, head tilted a little bit to the side. Like her, he only had one piece of baggage, a one-strap backpack that he held against his chest that slowly rose and fell as she snored. Much like the children and parents, the man made her laugh and smile to herself. She examined him a bit closer. He slept with black sunglasses and a worn-down blue baseball cap pulled over his eyes. The hat was adorned with a bright red letter C. What made Tessa laugh a little more what that in the man's hand was a small green bag of sour candy that hung from his fingers. This bag of sours probably coming from the stand just a few feet away.

Still smirking at the sight she made her way over to the snack stand. The sight of the bag of candy made her stomach growl. It had been some time since she had eaten. Although candy wasn't food, brand-name candy sure beat peanuts and pretzels on an US airplane. Tessa could hear her business heels _clack_ against the floor as she passed between the carpeted seating area and the tiled center of the terminal. She neared the stand. Approaching from besides the sleeping man, Tessa took a gander at the arsenal-like array of candies. Holding her suitcase in front of her with both hands the young woman swayed about, left-right and up-down, gazing at the assortment of sweets and sours.

"Good afternoon, Miss!" A cheerful voice called out as a body emerged from the confines of the stand. "Anything I can get 'cha today?!"

"Good afternoon, sir!" Tessa Testarossa replied with a similar level of cheer, a smile creeping across her face. She still swayed about, looking at all the items. "I'm…I'm still deciding actually." She admitted, half-laughing, with a tilt of her head.

The stand worker nodded his head. "Take your time. I'm obviously not going anywhere!"

Tessa bit her bottom lip. She couldn't decide. Turning her upper body, she expected to find the sleeping man behind her. Hopefully whatever he picked must be good. But as she turned she raised an eyebrow. The man was gone. Perplexed Tessa looked the other direction, spotting him walking over toward the restroom. Oddly she didn't notice him get up, but took little note of it. As he was walking away Tessa spotted the brand of sour candy he still held in his hand. Tessa's attention returned to the man behind the snack counter. Reaching forward she pulled the bag of sours off a mid-level shelf and placed it on the counter. "I'll take this, please!" Tessa stated proudly. She could almost taste it.

Her choice was received by a chuckle from the man behind the counter. "Loading up on snacks for the delay, huh?"

"Wha-?" Tessa mumbled, confused with a raised eyebrow "What do you mean, sir?"

Without saying a word the man simply nodded toward the TV screen which held the flight information. He proceeded to pull the candy towards him and scan it at his register.

Tessa glanced at the screen then out the window, half expecting a storm outside. But there was nothing. The sky was a brilliant blue and there wasn't a single cloud in the early summer sky. She turned back to the man. "Why are the flights delayed?" she questioned suspiciously.

The clerk pursed his lips and let of a burst of air, shrugging. "Beats me, Miss." He replied as she scanned the bag of sours with a computerized '_beep_.' He handed the candy bag to Tessa, but before he could state the owed price he was cut short. Just as he let his hand off the plastic bag there was a flicker of the power and momentary cut in the lights above. As soon as they went out the lights flashed on again.

The pair paused, confused and surprised by the strange occurrence. The clerk frantically attempted to remember the price of the bag of candy. Tessa, on the other hand, turned her body away. She noticed the event had caught the attention of her two escorts. Each now standing and looking about curiously, just as other people were doing about the terminal. It was an airport, and it was sunny out, this thing wasn't supposed to happen.

"Huh…" Tessa murmured to herself. Not sure what to think of the abnormal situation. She stood there as a strange silence fell over the terminal. People were looking at one another confused. Some now engaging in quiet conversation with those next to them. But a majority simply sat or stood dumbfounded. The sound of a helicopter's rotating blades above drew Tessa's attention. From the sound, the vehicle traveled above their terminal, hovering over the building for just a moment before moving off in the distance.

Behind her the man drew her attention with a polite cough. "Ehem."

Tessa was quick to turn, being jolted from her thought process.

"Well…" The man began with a shrug "…it's not like this candy cost much anyway. Since I can't get my register to work, why don't you ju-."

The sound of shattering glass, a sharp silenced hiss of a bullet passing by her head, and a faint red mist emerging from the clerk's head was the only information Tessa took in as she dropped to the floor. Hands dropping her suitcase, they went immediately to her head. One reached toward her ringing ear while the other wrapped itself over the crown of her head, covering it like a helmet. It was only a momentary shock. But it seemed to last forever. There was a faint dulling over her senses. Head turning out the window she watched as an assortment of vehicles skidded to a halt just outside. Men bean to pour out the doors, weapons in hand. Like ants they scattered in different directions. Some vanished beneath the window and out of her view while others began scaling stairs that led into her terminal. They started kicking at the doors like rabid dogs, trying to gain entrance. Around her people began to scream. More bullets began hissing by. This time they came from the security gate. Men forced their way through the un-armed security personnel, guns firing wildly into the small crowd of now panicking people.

More gunshots…Loud this time…Closer this time…

Jerking her head toward her escorts, Tessa watched helplessly as both of them collapsed like ragdolls onto the floor. Each barely having a chance to compose themselves as the shooting began. She still kept her head low. Crowds of people were now running to-and-fro, trying their best to keep themselves alive as the gunmen cut into the crowd. Bodies started tumbling over the rows of black airport chairs, each becoming stiff and lifeless as they hit the ground.

Screams…Screams of panic and fear everywhere…

A quick patter of gunshots zinged just above her head, impacting the snack stand under which she had taken cover. The bullets pierced wood, metal, and candy alike. Debris of wood dust, bits of metal, and sugar fluttered down on top of her head. And some bodily reaction made her shrink lower to the ground, dropping from her knees to her rear. Tessa closed one eye and gritted her teeth. She began to panic. Her heart began to race. Her eyes began to water. Then she spotted it. Across the way an exit onto the tarmac, stairs that led down onto the runway. Mainly it was a possible escape.

There was another rattle of some small automatic weapon. Its bullets ripped through the air with a high-pitched hiss. Glass rained down from the skylights above. The gunmen were just wreaking havoc now. Tessa could feel the shards of glass rain down onto her clothing and exposed skin. "What are they doing?!" Tessa thought to herself, purely astonished on such a random act of madness and violence. The young woman began to panic some more. Her heart felt like it was going to leap from her chest it was pumping so fast. It was then decided. She was going to make her move toward the exit.

Cautiously tilting her head upward she locked her eyes on the steel door. Tessa would have to duck around and under some chairs in order to make it with hopes of vanishing unnoticed. Thankfully it seemed that most of the gunmen had remained relatively on one side of the room as they mowed into the crowd. Removing her hand from her ear she gripped her suitcase. And with a swift kick of her legs she jolted forward.

Tessa didn't like the heels she wore. They obviously weren't suit for running, much less fleeing from a shooting, and Tessa was never one for being stable on her feet. A number of bullets snapped passed her. The sensation of the lethality that moved by her knocked her even more off balance. Tessa stumbled onto the floor, barely making it any farther than a meter or two. Falling flat on her belly she felt the tiny shards of glass on the floor cut at her hands, legs, and arms. They didn't cut deeply, but they sure did hurt. More bullets began to scream over her head as she lay on the floor. Tessa curled up into a ball, covering her head with her hands again. If she moved anymore they would undoubtly take more shots at her. Tessa let out a small frustrated and pained scream. She tried to keep herself as composed as possible. If she broke down there wasn't any doubt that she wouldn't escape this with most of her body parts intact.

"Damn it!" She repeated to herself. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Tessa was now stuck without cover.

Like a mother cat gripping at a kitten's neck, a hand reached out and gripped the collar of her jacket and dress shirt. Tessa could feel her clothing stretch and the hand yanked her across the tiled, glass filled, floor. She didn't even bother to open her eyes for a few moments as bullets were still cracking through the air around her. When Tessa did look up she was amazed to find the man with the blue hat crouched down looking at her. The hat was now turned around 180 degrees, the words on the Velcro strap of the hat reading "Cubs." His eyes looked down at her through his black sunglasses. Tessa's mouth hung open slightly, surprised.

His words were quick and to the point as he used his grip on Tessa's clothes to pull her to her onto her knees. "Hey, you alright?" He questioned with a sense of urgency.

Still in shock it took Tessa a moment to respond with a clear answer. If the man was going to kill her he would've done it by now. In addition he had no gun, she knew this. "I…I think so." She panted nervously, almost unable to be heard from the constant clatter of gunfire.

The man didn't bother with any response. Instead he turned his head around and looked away across the room. His grip on Tessa's collar shifted to her arm. She cringed just a little at the touch. By no means was it calm and reassuring. "Come on." He stated, glancing back over his shoulder. With his free hand he pointed across an open stretch of room at an emergency exit. "There. We are leaving." Like before his words were swift and to the point.

"What are yo-?" Tessa began, confused. Her words were cut off before she could finish. The man yanked her to her feet. Instantly the pair began to sprint out of the room. Tessa shoes clacked furiously against the floor as she was easily pulled along.

She kept her head low. During that short sprint she felt bullets hiss and snap around her. The gunmen had spotted them. They were shooting at her. One eye closed she looked toward the young man who was leading her along. His fingers were digging into her arm. It was painful. All she could to was attempt to keep pace, otherwise fall behind.

They reached the door. Using his forward momentum the man ran into the door, slamming it open. The fire alarms began to wail and lights began to flash. Tessa and he barged through the opening. It was then when he finally let go, swinging Tessa in front of him and returning to shut the door as quickly as he could. With both hands he pushed the metal door shut. Not seconds later an array of rounds impacted the metal with a harsh clang. Luckily they didn't pierce through, the thick steel door being strong enough to withstand the small arms.

Tessa was heaving, the small frame being out of breath. Her body bent down, hands on her knees, still gripping her leather suitcase. She glance about, looking to the man and then down the hall. She thought about taking off on her own. Perhaps the she could make it somewhere safe. It wouldn't be hard. Yet, she also didn't know how many gunmen there were. Their numbers even surprised her. Something wasn't normal about them. Tessa looked back at the man who was slowly backing away from the door. He was odd. Something was off about him as well.

He turned to her, still wearing his sunglasses. "Out of shape, huh?" The man prodded verbally.

Tessa couldn't tell if this was a statement or an out of place joke. She didn't reply, still catching her breath, mouth open.

Walking toward her, he lifted her into a standing position again. "Come on, let's go." He stated once again, starting at a quick pace down the hallway.

"What…What is…going on?" She uttered between deep breaths. Tessa had no option other than follow. It was either down the hall with the man or back into the chaos that was the terminal.

Without turning his head she got her simple response. "Now isn't the time. We need to keep moving."

Tessa quickened her pace to match the man's. She didn't like that answer. "Who are you?" She asked again.

"Later! I'll tell you later." He replied, pacing quickening to a run once again until coming to a 'T' in the hallway. His gaze glanced up at a sign. The arrow point to the left lead back toward the main airport. The one pointing right had an image of a car with the word 'parking.'

Teletha started to fall behind. "Excuse me, sir!" She grunted. The lack of information now getting on her nerves.

Spinning around on his heel the man turned to Tessa with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are we-?" Tessa was stopped cold when a different voice echoed down the hallway.

"There she is!" It said, voice carrying easily down the stone brick corridor. A man had entered through the door they had escaped from.

Tessa and the man ducked behind the corner of the 'T' as a bullet collided into the wall next to them with a puff of dust. Without an exchange of words they started sprinting down the hallway toward the parking garage. "What the hell is going on?!" Tessa shouted as she ran, frustrated and flustered.

Before long they burst through a door leading into the bottom level of the parking garage. The harsh sound of the metal door opening and closing echoed about the structure. In relation to the terminal, all was strangely silent. They could no longer hear the sounds of gunfire, but in the distance they could hear a number of alarms scream and crying all over the airport. It was as if they had stepped into a whole different world once they reached the cement parking structure.

Leaning over again, Tessa heaved some more. Her mind was scattered. She had utterly no clue what was going on around her.

The man's voice rang out again. "Come on, just a little farther." He said in an almost pitiful manner as he addressed Tessa. "Come on."

This time Tessa refused. She didn't trust him, not yet. With all the thoughts running through her mind she barely thought of the possibly that they were still being pursued. "I'm…I'm not going any farther…until I know who…you are." She commanded through each harsh breath.

He let out a huff of frustration, head shaking once. "We…Don't…Have…Time!" He grunted, slowly becoming annoyed with Teletha's stubbornness. Reaching behind him and into his backpack the man with the blue cap pulled out a set of keys for a car. "I'm here to help you!" He took a few steps toward her, and held out his free hand. "Teletha Testarossa…" He began, admitting he knew her name "…We need to leave now…You just need to trust me…I'm here to help."

Tessa was shocked. How in the world did this man know her name? It was unthinkable. "You know my…My name?" she stuttered in confusion. "How…How do you know…?"

The door behind them burst open. Their pursuer emerged again. "Got you!" He said proudly as he turned the small handgun at Tessa, finger hovering over the trigger.

Tessa had little time to react. Eyes wide she began to duck and looked away. But there wasn't gunshot.

Jumping at the gunman, the man with the blue hat quickly knocked the gun away, twisting the shooter's hand. The small handgun dropped to the floor, alongside the set of car keys. With a swift kick the gun skittered across the floor, sliding underneath a car. Tessa's so called 'ally' punch into the other man's gut, still holding the gun arm. Their fist-fight began. Punches began being exchanged, each man acting like a brawler in some household garage boxing match. Sounds of fists impacting flesh echoed about the cement structure.

Teletha, watched the gritty brawl as a thought crossed into her head. That man was helping her. She would've been shot otherwise. While she didn't trust him, she couldn't help but believe him. Slowly, the tactician in her head took over. "Car Keys" she said to herself, eyes locking on the set of keys lying on the floor just in front of her. She could use these to get out of there. In one swift motion she reached out and scooped up the small pieces of machined metal. Quickly working them in her fingers Tessa found the buttons that would help locate the car. With a single press the lights of a nearby car lit up as the doors unlocked with a 'click.' The vehicle being only a few meters away. Unhesitating, Teletha took off toward the small brown pickup.

Behind her she could still hear the grunts of muffled sounds of the two men behind her. A body fell to the floor. The sounds then faded into fast moving footsteps in her direction.

Nearly reaching the now unlocked car she felt the harsh grasp of someone gripping her flailing ponytail. Falling backward onto the hard ground her assailant now stood over her. Tessa nearly cracked her head open on the cement, only catching herself with her arms. Her help was nowhere to be seen. Swiftly reaching in his pocket the gunman pulled out a small blade. "I'm going to enjoy this." He chuckled, slowly bringing the blade down towards Tessa's neck. His foul breath filled her nostrils. She wanted to gag. This man was going to slice her open starting at the neck.

Two suppressed gunshots. The man fell over, rolling off to the side of where Tessa lay.

Tessa turned her head. Breathing heavily and leaning against the car, silenced pistol in hand, stood the man with the worn blue hat. The passenger door of the pickup had been opened and the glove box emptied. A small red liquid dribbled from his bruised cheek. His chest slowly rose and fell, free hand placed against his ribcage. Lazily tossing the weapon into the passenger seat of the pickup he began slowly striding toward Tessa was still lying on the floor. His sunglasses were gone. For a few moments he stared down at her with brown eyes and a half-smirk. Then, just like he had many time before he held out a hand to help her up.

"My name is David Reed."

* * *

**Author's Note's:**

_**If this was a movie the intro song would go right here**_**.**

**First chapter, long chapter. If you made it this far I'm proud of you. Cookies for everyone! But all kidding aside, I really hope you stick around for this story if you've enjoyed it.**

**Now for the part which actually is important. While I know you could read this story straight up just as you would any other Fiction, I want to perhaps challenge you this time…I've put this story together sort of like a bunch of puzzles. Each puzzle fits with another puzzle to make a much larger picture which in turn makes the story. Don't worry, it's not hard. But it's just hard enough to perhaps make you think a little bit. There will be things that won't be straight up said through Tessa's point of view or even David's…But there will be details you may need to put together on your own. (Nothing too big thought). I've decided to make a bunch of interesting little bits and details which I turn (I hope) will make people really come to understand what this story is all about and really flesh out the entire conflict. Although I should say here I'm not trying in any way to make some grand political world changing statement, which by no means is my intention…At the core this is ****a FanFiction****. **_**You can read it straight and be perfectly fine**_**. I've created it as such. I want my readers to 'enjoy' reading it without having to worry about any political or social spin…**_**That said, there is some pretty heavy stuff up ahead**_**…**

**Anyway, I also hope you enjoy the concept of Mr. David Reed, the guy who, frankly, almost got his ass beat at the end of this chapter. He is a little 'Original Experiment' of mine. (Yes, he can be put together like a puzzle as stated in the paragraph above). You see much more of him coming up. **

**Secondly, as you probably saw at the top of the page. This story is separated into "Acts" and "Episodes." In a nutshell, the "Acts" will separate this (I'll admit it here now) long story in sections for easy reading and understand, while the "Episodes" pretty much act as "Chapters" for each part. Just something I thought I'd point out if you were wondering why the heck that's there.**

**Finally, this story will be updated based on demand of people who want it to continue. Through ****your reviews**** I'd love to hear what you're thinking, theories, and ideas of what you're thinking is going on, that kind of stuff. **_**Or heck, I'd just love to hear if you're enjoying the story**_**. Words of encouragement always help!**

**That said…First episode down…**

**I hope you stick around for this crazy ride,**

_**Mr-Watch**_

* * *

_**P.S – Feel free to PM me if you have any question or simply wish to have conversation. I'd be more than happy to meet some new people, especially my readers.**_


	2. Act I - Episode II

**The Long Road Ahead**

**Act I**

**Episode II**

_**The Road Ahead**_

Tessa sat nervously in the passenger seat of the speeding pickup. Even with her seatbelt fastened tightly she could feel her body sway to the right and to the left as the car weaved in and out of the slow moving traffic. She sat quietly. The purr of the pickups engine was the only sound that filled her ears. They moved a little faster than the cars around them. Although David was speeding, he wasn't going fast enough to draw unwanted attention to himself. To other cars, they might just be in the hurry to catch a movie or make an appointment. Through the seat of the car Tessa Testarossa could feel the grip of the black tires against the warm asphalt road. They made a right turn at a stoplight and continued on. When she glanced to the side Tessa noticed David, his straight face always looking forward. As they would weaving through traffic he would always flick his fingers over the turn signals, the clicking would go on and off as they dodged the more sluggish cars on the road.

The pair had since fled the airport, just barely making it out before any mass of authority had the chance to stop them. Early on in the drive they had cut straight through the downtown of a city. While it wasn't New York or Tokyo size, it still remained pretty decent in size for a town located in the Midwest. The buildings began to grow smaller, more space between them and the next. David and she were traveling away from the urban sprawl, sprinting toward the less densely populated country of rolling green hills and fields of cash crops. As they neared closer and closer to the country, David's speeding stopped. He slowed down, flicking a button on the pickup's steering wheel that kept the truck at a constant speed.

Tessa was nervous. She couldn't deny it as she sat on her hands. Her knee bounced up and down like a nervous tick. More than anything she was confused. The events at the airport took place so fast. One moment she was waiting for a flight and then the other she was dodging bullets. While she was no stranger to any dangerous situations, it took on a different meaning when she wasn't protected within the confines of her submarine. Teletha let out a long draw out sigh. Today was simply not her day.

David shifted in his seat. The look on his face seemingly melted into something more normal. He mimicked Tessa. He too let out a long drawn out, and quite nervous, sigh of his own. His hands relaxed on the steering wheel and his back leaned up against the driver's seat. Turning his head he looked at the young woman. She only returned his blank stare. He then looked away, head turning a little behind him before taking one hand off the wheel and plunging it into his backpack which lay behind his seat.

Watching him curiously, Tessa pulled her hands out from under her legs. One going into her lap while the other, once again, reaching for her hair. It was that same uncontrolled habit of hers. She kept her eyes locked onto him though as he rummaged through his pack. Tessa caught glimpses of a few items, a laptop, some clothes, and an old tattered notebook. For a few brief moments she thought he might be searching for a gun to smoke her right then and there. But he could've done so easily many times before that. So she watched him, not saying a word.

As David's hand pulled back, he held a bottle toward Tessa, the label on it reading a name in cursive lettering "Cherry-Cola." He just held it out to her with a raised eyebrow and a half-smile. David was waiting for her to take it.

"Oh…Oh no, I'm not thirsty!" Tessa said as politely as she could, holding up one hand. It was a lie. She was parched. That soda made her mouth water.

Not saying anything for a brief few seconds David placed the bottle in the passenger side cup holder. His was empty. David had no intention of drinking it. At Tessa's reply he let out a small laugh before opening his mouth. "Suit yourself." He chuckled bluntly with a slight shake of his head. "But you know this will be a lot easier on both of us if you trust me."

Tessa's face turned a slight shade of red in embarrassment. The way she carried herself made it clear she was still having trouble trusting David. "Forgive me, Mr. Reed." Tessa began, trying to shake off the tensions between the two. "I should be thanking you. If weren't for you I'd be face-down in the airport. I really do apologize, sir."

This response pulled another laugh from David. "Well, you're welcome, Ms. Testarossa." His head turned back to the road fully now. "I'm just doing my job."

There is was again. This young man knew her full name. It was that which truly unnerved her, but Tessa continued the conversation on nonetheless. "Your job?" she inquired, hoping this track of conversation would shed light on who exactly this man was.

David laughed again. "That's right." He said simply.

"Are you a bodyguard of some kind?" Tessa questioned, her thoughts going to Mithril. Perhaps he was one of them sent as a third guard.

"Ha!" He blurted, shaking his head from side to side slightly. "Oh lord no…I'm no bodyguard. Close though, you're close. I do things in the field like one though." It seemed like David had no trouble carrying on a casual conversation at this point.

Teletha tilted her head and turned her body a little more toward him, still twirling her hair with her fingers. "Then what do you do?" She asked bluntly.

Noticing the young woman turning her body toward him, David pivoted his head as much as he could, still attempting to keep his eyes on the road. "I find things. I find people, places, you name it. I also keep people safe, sort of like a bodyguard. But that isn't what I usually do…and on rare occasion, I do hurt people. What I do spreads me out in plenty of areas."

"So you're a private investigator?"

David laughed a little harder. "No, not exactly! Once again, you're somewhat close."

"Oh, so you're a secret agent." Tessa giggled jokingly, slowly letting a smile cross her face.

A wide grin crossed David's face, clearly enjoying Tessa's joke. He was trying hard not to burst out laughing again. "Like James Bond, from those movies?"

Teletha felt herself open up to this young man. He might not be as untrustworthy as she had thought before. "Ha, yes. Like James Bond."

David let out a huff of air, calming himself. "No…" He stated slyly. "…But that sure would be really fantastic." His fully body turned toward forward again. "I love those movies." He admitted with a gleeful smile. "Bond is a classy gentleman. Me on the other hand, not so much"

Oddly enough, Tessa noticed the grin on his face. She noted how it looked legitimate and not some fake façade of happiness. Silence feel between the two as Tessa eyed him. David simply just continued to smile. "Well you seem like a fine young gentleman to me if that means anything." Teletha said with a grin. "Not many people would pull a young lady like me from the middle shooting." She was making reference to the airport which David pulled her out of.

"You think so?"

"Of course!" Tessa answered, she then turned her head to look out the windshield. They had passed into the country. In front of her she saw the start of some rolling hills off in the distance. And to her left and right, on each side of the road, fields of green prairie and wheat swayed in the wind.

Her answer just seemed to delight David more. "Thank you. It's always nice to hear things like that." His grip on the steering wheel tightened up just a little more, as if Tessa's answer seemed to bolster his ego.

"But if I may ask, Mr. Reed…" Tessa was cut off by David, who was still grinning to himself.

"David, just call me David. Mr. Reed makes me sound like an old man."

Tessa continued from where she left off, only correcting herself. "Ok, David…Why exactly did you pull me out of the airport?"

The grin slowly faded from David's face. But his expression was still soft. He wasn't angry. "I work for some people who are very interested in keeping you alive, Ms. Testarossa." David only nodded as he explained. "While I can't say whom, for both of our sakes, I can assure you that you're people, Mithril, weren't the only ones who have the information in your bag right there." He nodded his head in the direction of Teletha's suitcase. "That said I'm going to need you to trust me. If you trust me, we'll have a better chance of getting you back to your people in one piece." David paused for just a moment, letting his words sink in. "Can you trust me at least that far?"

His words gave Tessa a little bit more confidence. "Y-Yes…Yes, I think I can." She stated silently after a bit of hesitation before her voiced picked up with another question. "But can you at least tell me where we are going?"

Slowly nodding David began to speak. "Seeing as how our '_friends_' back at the airport found you with relative ease, I figured it best we stay off the main grid as much as we can. No hotels, no credit cards, and no phones that even have the slightest possibility of being listened in on…They are looking for you, Ms. Testarossa…" He paused for a second, letting out single chuckle "…and unfortunately, now me as well."

Teletha reached toward her suitcase, flipping the leather off the top to reveal a small laptop. "Can't we just use this?" She asked.

David shook his head. "No…At least not yet. Anything being sent over an open line is at risk." He raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Unless that computer has a very long wireless range and some god-like secure connection." It was an attempt at a joke, one that didn't go over very well.

She flipped the cover back over her leather suitcase with a bit of disappointment. "But where are we going then?" Tessa inquired.

"Somewhere safe." David began "I know a few places that might be well suited to disappear in while we work on getting you out of this little mess and back into your people's hands. Boy, do I sure hope they're looking for you."

It quickly fell silent once again. Either way she was going to have to go with him whether she liked it or not. Tessa still was twisting her grey hair in her fingers. Her lips pursed. The sun began to fall, the sky starting to glow a light hazy orange-yellow. It was a different sunset than was she was used to Merida Island. She wasn't exactly sure what to do. On one hand, she felt like she had been rescued, while on the other she felt like she was a prisoner. She was unable to make contact with Mithril as soon as she wanted. But if David was telling the truth, that would be a mistake.

"Mr. Reed?" She uttered silently, sounding a bit uneasy, forgetting to call him David.

"Hmm?" Was the only reply she received. David didn't take his eyes off the road.

Teletha finally reached for the Cherry-Cola. With one hand she gripped the bottle while the other twisted the red cap off with a hiss of carbonation. She lifted the bottle to her lips, taking in a long drink of the fizzy, cherry-tasting beverage. It was refreshing. Just that simple drink sent a shiver of relief down her spine. "Thank you again."

* * *

Although it was dark in cab of the pickup, Tessa catch sight of a picture taped to the dashboard. It fluttered a little bit as the truck rolled along. She strained her eyes to see it through the darkness. They had been driving for a number of hours now. The sun had fully set and the black sky was now twinkling with little stars. With the lights of the dashboard, Teletha Testarossa gazed onto the picture. David had caught this action by Tessa. He watched her as she leaned forward toward the photo.

When she got close enough Tessa could make out the image. It was of two people, a young man and a very young little girl. Tessa's eyes squinted in the darkness. David, he was the young man in the picture. Out of the corner of her eyes she glanced in his direction, comparing the details which, for the most part, remained the same. In the picture David had thick brown hair, cut short and clean. He had lightly tanned skin with soft brown eyes. He looked younger then to. Unlike now when he looked roughly the same age of Tessa, perhaps a year or two older. He was smiling in the picture, but not some smile of fakeness, an actual smile of happiness. When the picture was taken David seemed to be having a good time. Then Tessa noticed the large baseball field in the background. And just like the hat he wore in the present, there was that bright red letter 'C' and the words "Chicago Cubs" on a wall behind him.

David didn't say a word. He watched as Tessa examined the picture.

Tessa shifted her eyes to the little girl. Their features were almost identical. She too had the same tan colored skin, brown hair, brown eyes, and they even shared the same blissful smile. They were family she thought. That little girl, no older than perhaps nine at the time the picture was taken, had her arms wrapped around David's neck as they sat in the stands of the baseball stadium. What drew most of her attention was the blue cap the little girl wore. It was almost too big for her head. It was a close resemblance to the one David had, only cleaner and newer. There was a possibility that they were even the same blue cap.

"That's my little sister." David said warmly. "You like her?"

Heart nearly bursting out of her chest in surprise, Tessa jolted back in her chair. "I'm s-s-s-so sorry." She pleaded as she stuttered.

"Sorry for what?" He responded with the same sense of warmth, not taking any offense in Tessa looking at the image.

"I thought it might be a little too private to ask about!" She admitted. Becoming calm again Tessa spoke. "You two look happy. When was that picture taken?"

"A number of years ago, before I got involved in all of this. She likes baseball…" It was clear by his smile the memories of that day came back to David's mind "…If you couldn't tell from the picture."

"Do you miss her?"

"Every single day." David mumbled. "Our mother didn't stick around when we were kids. She…left…our father for someone else, if you know what I mean. And our dad was always busy with work, so it was usually just us two. Not that our dad didn't try, but sometimes that's just the way it was. He brought home the money. So she and I got really close. It was us two against the world."

"Oh…I'm…I'm so-."

The smile returned to David's face. "It's fine." He stated simply.

Tessa's hands were on her lap, folded politely. She felt a little ashamed of bringing up something that could've been uncomfortable. "Where is she now? Will you see her soon?"

David started to nod. "I see her soon. She is being watched by some people my father knew. When I'm done here I'll be taking her back home with me…I have to admit it's been a long time since I've seen her in person. But we exchanged letters for a while until…" His voice trailed off into some silent ramble.

She nodded in return, only raising an eyebrow when she couldn't understand him anymore. Then David's voice suddenly changed.

"Are you hungry?"

* * *

A small bell rang as David pushed open a glass and metal door. He held the door open for Tessa who followed close behind. In front of them stood a chrome bar and behind that a kitchen. Small booths surrounded the walls of the restaurant. Just above the bar was neon lettering stating the words "24-Hour Diner." David quickly scanned the building. Everything seemed to check out to him. As expected, the place wasn't exactly humming with life, the number of guests not even surpassing ten. But it was out of the way and quiet, that's was the main factor. Slowly, he and Teletha moved away from the door and walked briskly towards a booth and table near the far end of the small rectangular shaped building. They were near the fire exit, a quick escape if they needed to make one.

Tessa walked close behind David on the alternating black and white tile. Her black business jacket and suitcase she held firmly in her hands. She couldn't help but notice that they got a few odd stares from the people behind the counter and from those few who populated the taken booths. Unlike David, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Even without her Mithril uniform, walking into a 24-hour diner at 11:00 at night disguised as a business woman wasn't exactly normal in these parts of the world. But either way she stuck close by.

Upon reaching their booth David spoke up. "Here, hand me your jacket." He held out one hand, waiting.

Raising an eyebrow Tessa did as she was told. Lifting her jacket she held it out to him. She watched as he quickly and stealthily pulled his handgun out from where he had hidden it behind his back and stuffed it into her black business coat. David then held out his hand, motioning for Tessa to sit down. "Please." He said, taking on last look around the room. The coast was clear. No one was following them.

As Tessa sat down an odd smell crept up her nose. It made her nose wrinkle. "Uh…What is that smell?"

"It's a 24-hour diner, what do you expect?" David replied light-heartedly as he sat down on the dusty booth. He set Tessa's black jacket beside him, just in case.

Her nose continued to take in the smells. It was a strange combination of burnt coffee, eggs, and grease. It smelt like a bad mess-hall. Across from her David didn't seem to mind as much as she did. Everything also had a faint smell of dust. It was sort of like she had stepped back in time.

All around her the walls were decorated with chrome, black, and white. On occasion there would be a splash of hot-rod red or some kind of electric blue. The clocks had strange numbers, often being styled off of a car speedometer. It was all rather odd. This retro feel of the diner perplexed her. Even the music did so. Across the room, back near the main entrance, stood a multicolored metal jukebox. From where Tessa sat she could see interior of the machine working as it slowly pulled records around, spinning them as the music played. The music box must've been connected to the speakers that were lazily wired around the room. She could tell when the needle on the record started and stopped. It played only from a select group of records, rock n' roll hits from the 1950's, aside from a few other songs that the workers in the establishment put in themselves.

An older woman with a strong southern drawl and wrinkled face walked up to their table. She looked between Tessa and David for a moment, sloppily chomping on a piece of gum before reaching into her apron and pulling out two small laminated menus, placing one in front of the each of them. "What can I get ya'll to drink to-o-o-onight?"

Tessa looked curiously at the menu, flipping it over in her hands. She found the section with the drinks. "I'll have a tea, ma'am." She stated with a smile. The old woman was quick to scribble Tessa's request down on a notepad.

The woman then turned to David. He looked up at her and grinned. "Cherry-Cola, please."

Without saying words the woman wrote down their orders, slowly walking backward toward the bar. This left Tessa and David alone on the far side of the restaurant.

"You must really like Cherry-Cola, David?" Tessa began as she took the slightly-off white napkin, unfolding it, and placing it across her lap.

David chuckled softly. "Hey, it's my favorite, Ms. Testarossa. You aren't going to see me drinking coffee. I can't stand the stuff. Give me a Coke any day! It's especially great if you get it in a nice ice-cold glass bottle too." He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table.

Tessa pushed some hair out of her face. "You come to places like this often?" She asked as she placed her back against the cushioned plastic seat.

"You could say that." David replied with a tiny shrug. "When I'm on the road like I am, most of the time I don't have time to make my own food. You might say I find myself in places like this on a regular basis."

"It must be hard being on the road so much."

Once more David shrugged. "Not really. But what about you? I assume you're quite the traveler yourself."

"You might say that…" She mumbled. "…I end up a lot of places, but sometimes I never get a chance to see them myself."

There was a look of confusion on David's face. He didn't know what she meant.

Tessa got a grip on the end of her black skirt, pulling on just a little as she examined David's confused face. "How much do you know about me David? I know you know my name. I know you know I work for Mithril…But what else?" She wanted to see if he knew she was a captain for Mithril, she wanted to know if he knew she was a Whispered. If that was the case, there might be a whole other problem already.

Surprised, David leaned back, his elbows coming off the tan speckled table. "In all honesty, all I was given when I set out was a name, a picture, and who you worked for…"

This caused Teletha to raise an eyebrow. '_At least he doesn't know too much' _she thought to herself.

"…In all, that's all I have. I was only given that and the order to make sure you get back to your people alive. Other than that, I know almost nothing…Besides what I've learned after meeting you that is."

"You're not just telling me that David, are you?" Tessa sneered jokingly.

"I'm telling the whole truth. I swear on my father's grave!" David laughed, holding up one hand as if swearing an oath.

Tessa herself soon leaned forward on the table, a soon action mirrored by David. "So…How did your people get a hold of that information, or is that something you can't tell me?" She jeered playfully.

David smiled widely, showing his white teeth. "Let's just say if you know the right people, you can get almost anything. While I know Mithril is a secret to most, there are a few people I work with who know of your little group." Tessa wasn't going to get anything out of him and she knew it.

Flipping through her menu, Tessa was going to turn the conversation in a different direction, although she was soon to be interrupted by the waitress returning with their drinks. The old woman set Tessa's tea on the table and then David's cola. "I'll give you two a little more time to pick your food." She turned to Tessa for a brief moment, a funny look on her face. "You better make this young man pay for your meal, ya' hear? He looks a little shifty to me; don't let him run off and stand you up with the bill. Keep your eye on that one." She said with a wink. And with that joke the old waitress walked away.

It was a joke David didn't exactly find funny. He sat there in silence rolling his eyes with a cross look on his face. His eyes darted back down toward his menu. David wanted to avoid the joke entirely.

Quickly covering her mouth, Tessa attempted not to laugh. "She is right though." Tessa said finally bursting out into a giggle. "I don't exactly have money on me."

Slowly, David's chest began to shake a little. He too began laughing, even if just a little bit. He shook his head. "Yeah-Yeah, don't worry Ms. Testarossa. I got you covered." He flipped the menu around in his hands.

"Oh…and David?" Tessa said with a bright friendly smile.

"Hmm?"

"Please, call me Tessa."

* * *

**Author's Note's**

**I'll spare you the long author's note this chapter!**

**But please review, tell me what you think!**

_**Mr-Watch**_

_**PM me if you find any error and I'll be sure to fix them!**_


	3. Act I - Episode III

**The Long Road Ahead**

**Act I**

**Episode III**

_**A Change for Once**_

They were already on the road when Tessa woke up. Her eyes fluttered open. The bright sunlight coming in from the windshield hit her gray eyes causing a brief momentary discomfort. She raised both hands, using them to shield anymore light form hitting them. Tessa had to let her eyes adjust. But that came quickly. The sun was just beginning to rise over the green hills. David must've driven through the night. He was still sitting in the driver's seat. But he was relaxed. David was leaning back, one hand on the bottom of the wheel guiding the car along while the other lay lazily on his leg.

Not noticing that she had woken up, Tessa eyed him a bit with her still half closed eyes. David was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, relax fitted around his legs. On his chest he had a white button up shirt, not a dress shirt, but made out of heavier fabric, something more casual, more comfortable. It was half-way unbuttoned, revealing underneath a black t-shirt. She let her eyes dart over him for a number of moments. The young man was wearing his black sunglasses again. He still didn't notice that Teletha had woken up. David's head was still straight forward, locked on the road.

Tessa made her presence known. Lifting her arms above her head and locking her hands together, she arched her back, stretching her muscles. Scooting forward in her seat Tessa gave herself a little more room to move about. "Goooood Morning!" Teletha squeaked as she let out a large yawn, finally falling back in the seat. A good night's rest is what she needed. The young woman felt refreshed, rejuvenated. Her mood improved as well.

David didn't turn his face from the road. "Good morning, Tessa." He said with a smile.

"Have we been driving all night?" She inquired immediately.

"Yeah, I've driven us through the night." He started with a nod. "You'll be happy to know that we will reach our safe house late afternoon. We can contact your people once we arrive." David seemed to be right back to business.

"Aren't you tired?"

The man shrugged. "A little bit. Nothing I haven't done before. Staying up won't be a problem." David then let out a little yawn, covering his mouth as best he could. "I-I-I don't plan on falling asleep at the wheel anytime soon." His words were long and drawn out as they came through.

Tessa giggled a little at the action. She saw that lack of sleep was getting at him.

"Not that I wouldn't mind sleep once we get there." David admitted, chuckling silently. "You're people will be looking for you right?" It was then he turned his head to Tessa, an eyebrow rising above the rim of his black sunglasses.

"Oh, of course!" Teletha chirped quickly "I'm sure they will be looking for me."

David gave another nod of confirmation. "Good. That's good. Hopefully your friends can reach you within a few hours of us letting them know where you are. The safe house isn't exactly difficult to find if you know the location."

"Do you think those men from 'The Collective' will be looking out for us?" Tessa said, placing an emphasis on the 'us.' She finally gave the name to the paramilitary men that were trying to hunt them down. Tessa only assumed it was the people from the file.

The man's head leaned to one side in thought. "I don't have any doubt they will try. It's more a question of your people getting to you before they get smart and track you down."

Tessa bit her bottom lip, a slight nervous sensation creeping up her spine. "What about you?" She questioned.

"What about me?"

"Those people are undoubtly going to come after you. You've helped me. You're at as much of a risk as I am, David."

This question gave way to a tiny pause. "I-I'm sure I can manage." David then said slowly, some thoughts running through his head by the look on his face. "I've made it this far haven't I?"

Frowning, Tessa wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. Although she did have the idea of taking this man with her back to Merida and Mithril, she wasn't able to fully make such a decision simply based on merit. David's employer was still a complete mystery to her. "I guess so, Mr. Reed." She muttered, once again forgetting to call him by his first name.

David began to chuckle, he sensed the awkwardness in the conversation. "It'll be fine. Remember, Tessa, we need to get there first. Let's not think of 'what ifs' just yet." He lowered his head just a little as he looked at her, eyes peering over the rims of his shades. "But you're pretty smart to think ahead. It's always nice to see someone who is willing to look toward future problems."

It was an odd complement to say least. But his words brought a little reassurance back to Tessa's mind. If this was a combat operation she might have been able to assist David more in getting them to safety. Yet, it wasn't. Teletha had to follow David's lead for the time being.

The car turned left and David began speaking again. "Sadly, we are going to have to travel through a number of small cities." The car turned again. "We are going to need to risk ourselves being seen just a little bit."

His words didn't exactly bring joy to Tessa's heart.

"Since they know what you look like, we are going to need to change that." David continued speak as a grin crawled across his face. "Also, I don't think you'll mind a change of clothes after yesterday."

Tessa's eyes perked up. "I won't mind at all, David!" She exclaimed happily. While a shower might be out of the question at least for a few hours, a change of clothes might lighten her spirits.

David squirmed a little in his seat before glancing down behind the steering wheel at the gas gauge. It was nearly on empty. "It'll give us a chance to stretch our legs…" He began, another smile coming across his face. "…and to get gas in this truck. We aren't exactly going to get any farther without fuel."

* * *

The pickup crept toward the clothing store. Tessa felt the car jolt as they went from street to parking lot. For the first time since yesterday the pair entered a decent sized town. It was small. And there were buildings no bigger than two or three stories high, save for a large old grain mill off in the distance. People walked freely from store to store in what might be called the downtown area. This area was located on one small two lane street. It wasn't that hard to be seen in this town. The place was small enough that people could sometimes pick out a car that wasn't a regular. Tessa noticed a few gazes from the people who walked on the sidewalks as they slowly rolled across the town. On occasion one might wave to them, perhaps thinking she and David were friends of theirs or maybe they were just being cordial. But it was a peaceful looking place. Large green trees lined the cracked streets and it lacked the hustle and bustle of a large urban area.

David pressed his foot against the brake and turned the wheel, slowing them to a stop in one of the parking stalls marked with thick yellow lines. With a few shifting of gears and a look around he nodded. Parked, he and Tessa both looked inside a small building with large glass windows. Through the glass they could see a few large isles of clothing, more than enough to switch Tessa out of her more noticeable attire. David reached back and pulled his backpack out from the place behind his seat. He leaned forward and swung it around his body. Reaching across Tessa's lap he opened the glove box. With one hand he pulled out his pistol. Tessa couldn't make out the model, yet it looked similar to what Mithril soldiers often sported. Like always he would stuff the weapon in his belt behind his back, hiding it with his white shirt.

The man was about to get out of the car when Tessa spoke up. "I'm afraid I still don't have any money. This girl is totally broke at the moment!" She confessed with a smile, face turning red. "And I don't think you want me using my card!"

Almost to the door handle David stopped. "Ha! Oh, that's right!" He mentioned, remembering back how he had to purchase her food the night before with cash. Using one hand he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a leather wallet. Using his fingers he pried it open, pulling out a sizable number of bills. David held them in Tessa's direction. "I think this will be enough…" He began, starting to laugh as he opened his side door and stepped out of the car. "…Just don't go crazy. I know how you women like your shoes."

Tessa didn't find the joke funny. Her face scrunched, slightly offended. But she did notice the amount of money David had given her. It was huge, if even just for things to wear. Following close behind she too stepped out of the car, taking a few quick steps to catch up with David who was already on his way towards the store. "That wasn't very funny, Mr. Reed." She grumbled once again not calling him by his name.

David was still chuckling to himself. "It was a joke, lighten up Tessa." He tilted his head down to the young woman, looking at her through his sunglasses. "I apologize if I truly offended you."

"Apology accepted, David." Teletha muttered pointing her chin in the air with closed eyes, trying to display some form of anger. She wasn't really angry, but more trying to get some other reaction.

"So, what do you plan on buying?" David asked politely as they walked toward the entrance.

Tessa could only shrug, slightly surprised by his interest. "I have no idea." She said with a huff of air. "I don't exactly get the chance to purchase civilian clothing that often."

"Really?" He replied, looking down at her, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, I mean…I've worn them, I have them. I just usually don't get the chance to buy stuff like other people." Tessa scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. But she smiled, white teeth showing through her parted lips. "You might say with what I do, I don't get many vacations days."

This caused a huff of amusement from David. "So, would you consider this a vacation?" He said slyly, the same joking smirk on his face he had before. They reached the door to the store. With an outstretched arm David pushed it open, letting Tessa pass through first.

"I don't think getting shot at counts as a vacation, David!" She replied light-heartedly, passing through the door with David close behind.

"Good point." He chuckled again.

Tessa glanced around at the long racks of clothing. It wasn't like a megamall in Tokyo, but its selection would suffice for her. "Say, David?" She peeped nervously, turning around to look at him.

"Yeah?" David murmured quickly, taking his sunglasses off as he looked about the store. His eyes darted around, looking for anything that was out of place.

"How about, after I pick out clothing…" She paused for a moment, thinking over the words in her head. "…can you come see if everything looks ok? I think you should tell me if I'll fit in or not. You seem to know what works and what doesn't!" Tessa gave the man a smile, hoping for an answer.

David had to let the words sink in for a moment. He was still looking around in addition to listening to Tessa. Finally he looked down to her, giving back the same smile she gave him. "Sure, why not…I'm going to go look around a bit, make sure everything checks out. I'll see you in front of the dressing rooms over in that corner over there." He raised a finger and pointed to one corner of the large store. Located there were a number of wooden dressing rooms. "If you see anything odd, anything at all…Stay there and hide, I'll find you, Tessa."

Tessa didn't need to say anymore. She grinned at him and nodded, giving him confirmation that she understood what he said. Backing up a few steps she watched as David pivoted around, stalking down one of the hallways of clothing. She herself went the other direction, heading straight for the section which would have her size.

* * *

Standing alone in the tiny dressing room Tessa Testarossa began to redress. She happily hummed to herself, pulling up a pair of denim woman's shorts onto her body. On the far wall Tessa reached for a small light red t-shirt, just her size, which hung on a hook. Taking the piece of clothing she removed the hanger. The tune she hummed was something she had heard on the radio, something with a catchy beat that seemed to stick in her head. Lifting her arms she pulled the shirt over her torso. Tessa tugged on the fabric to fit it snugly. Much to her enjoyment she had lucked out on picking clothing her size the first time. For a while she looked at herself in the mirror. She stuck her feet in a new pair of sneakers. This was different than anything she had in Japan when she visited Kaname at her school. Of course, here in this country they didn't have uniforms. Tessa still hummed the same tune as she slid the dressing room lock over. Picking up her old clothes and cradling them in on arm she pulled open the thin wooden door.

Tessa had hoped that David would be waiting just outside for her. But he wasn't there. She moved her other arm to help carry her old clothing. Her head turned to the left and right, looking for the man. "David?" She said casually. "David, where are you?"

There was no answer.

"David, come on!" She asked again with a smile, hoping he would turn up. She thought he still might be held up somewhere else in the store buying something for himself. "Where the hell are you?" Tessa said again, this time a little louder.

Once again, there was no answer.

Looking toward their car, hoping he might be there, David was still nowhere to be seen. But her eyes did catch something else. In the parking lot rolled in another car. Normally Tessa might think nothing of it, but the way it drove made her uneasy. It passed by a number of open parking spots. Tessa couldn't make out the driver. There were no passengers. Yet the car continued on. It slowed down as it passed their pickup before speeding up again. The vehicle circled the lot once more before slowly inching in on an empty stall right next to the window. For some time Tessa watched. Then the driver got out. He stood up, looked around before reaching into the car once more. As the driver parted from his car Tessa caught the sight him stuffing a small black gun into his belt.

"Oh, Crap!" Tessa whispered, her voice immediately dropping. "David?!" She whispered again, this time with urgency. "David?!" She might be able to outrun him if he wasn't armed. But by no means could Tessa outrun a bullet if that man shot at her.

The man opened the store's front door.

Tessa dropped behind the nearest rack of clothing. She peered around the edge. That man was still there. If he was a shopper he might have already started toward the clothing. But he just stood there looking around, head pivoting like a radar dish. Tessa had no doubt that this man was looking for them

"God damn it, David!" She urgently whispered again, somehow hoping he might hear her.

David still wasn't around.

Her eyes caught the man moving in her direction. This store wasn't small enough to hide in for very long and with only one door she couldn't escape unseen. Tessa ducked quickly back into the dressing room. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She repeated to herself as she scrambled onto the wooden bench inside. Hopefully by doing this the man wouldn't see her shoes as just pass by. Thankfully her new sneakers she planned on buying weren't as noisy as her business heels of her old disguise. As quietly as she could Tessa shut the door. With only two fingers she reached out toward the lock, sliding it back, sealing herself in the room.

The store fell silent for a few moments.

Just outside the door Tessa watched the man's shadow pass by. His feet moved slowly. She held her breath. Tessa's eyes remained locked on the floor just outside of the dressing room. The dark shadow paused right outside her door. Tessa's mouth tightened, making no noise. It waited for a few second…But it stalked away, leaving Tessa's view…

She opened her mouth. A wave of held up air left her lungs with a loud sigh.

In an instant the feet returned and the door burst open, the lock snapping off the door. Tessa had given herself away.

Tessa jerked backward, shielding her eyes from the debris from the shattered door and lock. Without having time to react she felt a thick muscular hand grasp her throat, yanking her off the bench and throwing her into the main store.

The young Mithril officer hit the hard ground with a harsh "Ack!" erupting from her mouth. Tessa rolled over, her arms frantically moving against the floor as she scrambled backward. Her back hit another wall, nowhere to go. No escape. She looked up at him. The man was massive.

A foot collided with her gut. She could feel the man's boot stomping on her stomach as she closed her eyes in pain. "You're dead you hear! Fucking Dead!" He shouted furiously. He pulled back for a second, pulling one foot back before delivering a swift kick to her ribs.

It almost felt like the man had cracked into her side he had kicked so hard. Teletha heard a metallic click as the stomping stopped. Cracking open one eye and now cradling her bruised gut she watched as the man began pulling out a small black gun.

He was leveling the gun at her when another body burst into the fray. A loud gunshot rang out as the assailant fumbled his firearm. The bullet dug into the ceiling.

David was quick in his attempt to disarm the attacker. Their arms became entangled with each other's as they each attempted to remain in control while still punching at one another. The pair stumbled back into Tessa's dressing room. Grabbing at the man's arm, David began forcing it against the wall. He did so repeatedly, over and over. Sounds of this echoing about the store until the man was forced to drop his gun. David shifted his feet, kicking the gun towards Tessa.

Using David's momentary focus shift the attacker used his knee and brought it into the defenders stomach. David stumbled backward against the other wall of the dressing room, one hand grasping where the knee hit.

Tessa slowly picked herself up. Still dazed she watched the fight unfold before her.

Another kick to the chest knocked David against the mirror. It shattered in a mass of glass. His head collided with the hard cracked surface, stunning him, eyes rolling.

With both hands the assassin grabbed ahold of David's skull. Pushing and pulling with as much force as he could muster, the man repeated drove David's head into the broken mirror. Bits of glass began to fall to the ground as the reflected surface shattered more and more with each passing hit. David barely could right himself to defend. In the fray his own gun which he tried for fell to the floor in a clatter.

In an act of desperation David pushed against the wall, using his own body to knock the other man off of him. The pair tumbled to the floor just outside the dressing room. Pinning him against the floor, David raised a closed fist and brought it down like a hammer into the side of the attackers head. There was a harsh 'thump' as the blow landed. And the man's head jerked sideways. Still half dazed David tried this again. He only missed by an inch, his fist impacting the ground when the attacker's head tilted away. The other man was quick to roll away from underneath.

Scrambling on all fours the attacker noticed David's gun lying on the carpet. David, who now wreathed on the ground, holding his head and cradling his hand against his chest wasn't able to react. The man floundered toward the gun. His body flailed against the floor like a fish trying to make its way back to water.

Reaching out the man grasped the gun in his hands. Lifting himself up to his knees he pinwheel around, gun leveling at David's head. There was a metallic 'click' as the gun readied. His finger hovered over the trigger and started to squeeze.

A final gunshot rang out and echoed about the store.

The assassin crumpled to the floor in a growing puddle of red liquid.

David rolled onto his side, slowly regaining composure of himself. His chest heaved. Slowly he pulled himself onto his knees. Head still throbbing he looked at the man that now lay dead against the carpet. A small amount of red dribbled down the back of David's own neck. The hand that hit the rough carpet had the skin on its knuckles torn to bloody shreds. Stumbling, unable to stand just yet, he worked his way towards Tessa.

Tessa sat there nearly petrified. Her hands shook furiously. The assassin's gun in her hands shivered like it had a life of its own. For a moment she sat there, eyes wide. She couldn't stop her beating heart and heavy breathing. Finally, breaking out of her trance, she looked at the firearm she held in her hands. In one quick movement she threw it to the side. It skipped and spun on the ground until coming to a stop beneath a rack of clothing.

Pulling himself next to her, David leaned up against the wall where Tessa sat. They sat in silence, each now holding their bruises and wounds like a pair of injured dogs. Together they locked eyes on the dead man in front of them, the pool of red slowly going bigger and bigger with each passing second. Tessa had shot him right through the neck. A splatter of red liquid was on the wall just across from here he now lay. Reaching out David grasped Tessa's shoulder. He could tell by the look on her face and in her eyes that she disliked being so close and causing the loss of life. Not letting go he gave her a reassuring rub on the back.

"You know…" David uttered, finally breaking the strange silence that had fallen over the two.

Tessa didn't replied, only turning her head with a deeply troubled stare.

"…I should be thanking you now."

* * *

**Author's Note's**

**There is episode three for you guys!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I'll be taking a few days off before updating and continuing to write the next number of episodes so I can polish up the final outlined details in **_**Act II and Act III**_** (Yes, this will be one long story. The reason there have been son many quick updates is that the first three chapters were pretty much written a while ago). **

**Anyway, **_**please-please-please leave a review**_** and let me know what you think. That would be awesome; reviews are really want can keep me going with a long story like this. **

**So, I'll leave you guys with that for a few days.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Mr-Watch**_

_**P.S – Like always, PM me if you find errors and I'll be quick on the fix.**_


	4. Act I - Episode IV

**The Long Road Ahead**

**Act I**

**Episode IV**

_**Home Safe**_

Both Tessa Testarossa and David Reed shambled into the dark house. Their steps were weak. Their heads hung low as if in defeat. Tessa turned her head and looked out the door at the long dirt road they drove up to reach this house. According to David it would be the safest place for them as they waited for Mithril assistance. She could now see why. It was out of the way, tucked behind lush green rolling hills. Even the road leading to it was hard to spot. Around the house was a wall of trees. These often acted as a windbreak for other houses like it. Tessa then turned her head around. Behind her she heard the heavy door close with a mechanical click. In front of her was pure darkness. Not a single light was on in the entire house. She felt a firm hand grab her wrist and lead her along. It was David. He softly pulled her along, not tugging but guiding.

Tessa still had one hand pressed against her gut. It ached unbelievably to her. And her ribs still hurt, she thought they might broken. Her eyes were heavy and her head throbbed. She still didn't know the full extent on how David was holding up. Although he was able to drive them to his safe house she noticed the cut on the back of his head had bleed for a while as they were escaping in the pickup. His head would occasionally nod off to one side and his breathing was heavy. David was doing just as well if not worse than she was. He finally let go a few meters into the house.

David flipped on a number of lights in the house. Warm light filled the home revealing a spacious dwelling. Even though David said it was a safe house, to Tessa it looked no different from a regular home. There was a kitchen fully stocked with dishes and food, a living room with a large TV and couches all around. David even had a huge shelf full of movies. And just around the corner Tessa spotted a fully adorned bathroom, fully equipped with a shower. The sight of the shower almost made Teletha faint. She could nearly feel the hot water on her skin. Her eyes began to roll to the back of head at just the thought. Looking back at David she saw him slowly shuffle over to a small blue computer panel on the wall. His fingers graced over it, pressing a few bright buttons. There was a beep of acknowledgment from the panel. Tessa saw all the lights outside switch off through the windows. The alarms were armed.

Wearily he turned to her, head just barely tilted to one side. "W-W-We're here." He uttered as a hand reach to the back of his head. His fingers gingerly touched the place where his cut was. David's face grimaced. "Make yourself at home."

Tessa wasted no time and dropped herself into the couch. It was soft. It felt like she had landed on a cloud. Her body sunk in just the right amount for her to let out a sigh of pleasure. As the muscles in her torso moved, another ache shot through her body. Her ribs began to bother her once more. "Ouch!" She whined, fingers digging into her light red shirt, trying to massage the pain away.

"Are you going to be alright?" David murmured quietly from where he stood. He slowly inched across the living room towards where Tessa sat.

"My…My side hurts." Tessa complained, face still wincing. Her fingers were still working at the muscles.

David let out a long, pained breath. Neither of them faired very well earlier today. He lifted his hand to his forehead giving it a rub. "Want me to look at it?" He questioned bluntly. The words he spoke were sluggish and drawn out. He was having trouble staying awake. "I'd rather not deliver you back to your people too broken." His eyes looked at Tessa as if she was some fragile glass doll.

Tessa shook her head and began to speak. "I-I think I'll be…" When she attempted to sit up the same pain from her side shot through her body, stopping her words of denial cold. "…Actually…Just take a look. Make sure it isn't broken or something."

He made his way toward her, taking a seat right next to her on the couch. "Move your hand please." David's voice was caring and friendly.

She obeyed, laying her hand down on the soft fabric of the sofa. She watched cautiously as he moved his hands toward her side. He gripped a little bit of her shirt and pulled it up just a little to see the place where she said the pain came from. David was tilting his head, trying to get a better look. "You're hands are cold." Tessa grunted, squirming on the couch. She felt his hands on her side as he looked at the place where the man had kicked her.

"Stop it." David replied quickly. "Stop moving." He ran his thumb across the black and purple bruise, pressing on it just a little bit.

"Ouch!" Tessa snapped back in reaction. "That hurts, David!" The young woman began to fidget some more.

David retracted his hands from her side, flicking her light red shirt down back over her side. "You'll live." He stated with a small grin coming over his face. He leaned back and set his elbows on his knees, back slouching over. David still was looking at Tessa who say next to him.

"Nothing broken?"

He shook his head. "Not that I can tell, no. If it was broken I think you'd be in a lot more pain. You'll have a nice bruise for a while though."

Tessa let out a short sigh of relief. "An embarrassing bruise I can deal with."

"You're lucky too." David began, chuckling a bit to himself. "I'm no doctor. I know a little bit, but not enough to fix a broken bone. Let's just count our blessing that we are still in one piece and aren't full of holes, yeah?"

Leaning forward, Teletha spoke. "What about you?" She asked, reaching out to get ahold of his shoulder and give it a comforting squeeze. "How are you holding up?" Noticing David's posture she could tell the lack of sleep was getting to him.

Wearily he switched his eyes to her. "I'll survive." David tried to make himself sound as positive as possible. "I don't think I'll be clocking out yet, Tessa."

"Still on duty, huh?" She said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

David smirked, propping up a little at the joke. "Still on duty protecting your hide! But I think now we may be even."

Tessa fell silent briefly, but she was still happy with cheering up David even that small amount. "You know…" She started again "…I'm sorry I'm not much of a help."

"What do you mean by that?"

She moved a little where she sat. "I really don't like not being able to be active while other people are risking their own skin for me." Tessa admitted finally. "I always want to help, David. I mean I try. But sometimes, I just can't no matter how hard I go after it. I just don't like being told I'm no help. I don't like thinking it either." Tessa's inferiority complex began to come out.

"So what if you can't help me?" David replied. "It's not like you asked to be in this position. It's not your fault."

"I know, but sometimes I feel like I'm just…Useless…"

David didn't have an immediate response to that. He seemed sort of stunned about how personal Tessa was getting in sharing her feelings about herself. "I-I'm sure you're not useless." Was the only thing he could utter.

Of course, Tessa knew this. You couldn't be useless and still be a submarine captain for Mithril. She had use, she knew it. But it was in these situations she felt like she needed to prove herself to everyone. Tessa began to speak again. "I just don't like sitting on the sidelines and not being able to really do anything."

With a brief nod and a half grin David could she where Tessa was coming from with her feelings. "That's nothing to be ashamed of though…"

"Yes it is!" She shouted, interrupting what David was about to say. She watched as his head pulled back in surprise. "You wouldn't understand how it feels to sometimes just have to stand there and watch!"

David coughed a little bit. His eyes darted away. He didn't say anything but shut his mouth tightly.

"Oh…" Tessa stammered quickly, realizing she had lost her temper and yelled at him. "…Mr. Reed…I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell…I just-."

He shook his head and sighed. David looked back at Tessa and shrugged. "You're fine…But I wouldn't assume that all the time. You can't read a book by its cover every time, Tessa. One person can't do everything you know."

"I know David. I'm really sorry." Tessa pleaded sheepishly. "My actions weren't acceptable from someone like me."

"Alright-Alright, I forgive you." David couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at the strange formality of how she spoke. "Don't be so down on yourself, Tess. You had a right to get angry."

Tessa quickly attempted to switch the topic of the conversation off of her, but David got to it first. Yet the thought crept into her mind that David had just called her "Tess."

"How about you go take yourself that shower you want so badly." David said with a smile, picking himself up off the couch.

The idea made Tessa's heart light up with joy. She had been craving one since the day before.

He pointed around the corner to the bathroom. "You go on ahead." He stated. "There should be towels you can use already in there. You might need to deal with my shampoo, but don't this that's big on our list of worries." Like the many times before it he held out a helping hand to Tessa who was still sitting on the couch.

Even just the mention of a hot shower made Tessa feel better. She took his hand and he pulled her up off the couch.

David let go, putting his hands in his pockets. "Take as much time as you want, Tessa."

"You sure know just what to say to make a girl happy, Davy." Tessa joked, poking fun at him by switching his name up.

"Ha! Yeah, right, sure." David replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He too noticed that she called him "Davy" but decided not to make a big deal of it. "There is a robe in there you can use. It should be clean, I don't wear it. Just don't make too much of a mess."

Tessa began to back away toward the bathroom. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

He turned his head from side to side, looking about the house. His eyes met a large gun-safe in the corner of the room. "There is some stuff I need to check up on. I want to make sure this place is locked up tight. You can never be too careful. Don't worry, I'm not going to bust open the bathroom door." He teased.

"If you did that I'd kill you David." Tessa barked as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

David let out another laugh. "Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it."

* * *

The bed on which Tessa now lay was heavenly. It was ungodly soft. Just like the couch she felt like she was on a cloud. She rubbed her face into the white pillow. Gray hair still damp she could feel the moisture it left on the pillow. It felt amazing. Even just being on the bed seemed to immediately recharge her batteries. Tessa didn't even bother to change out of the robe. The bed was simply too tempting. Running her fingers up and down the blanket she felt the smooth fabrics of the top thick blanket. It wasn't anything special. A faint tan colored comforter with a few designs sewn into it was all it was. Teletha let out a coo of happiness. She didn't wish to move. In fact she didn't want to. What was more on her mind was simply perhaps just dozing off right then and there. But she couldn't sleep just yet. There were a few things she had yet to finish before returning to the little slice of heaven she had just found and winking out for the night. Ever so slowly, enjoying each little moment, she pulled herself away from the bed and dressed herself with small white shirt and a pair of athletic short she had found from rummaging through the room's dresser.

Bringing one hand up to her head, she ran her slender fingers through her damp hair. Tessa didn't need to make her hair up. There wasn't any point. She'd just be going right back to sleep soon anyway. But even so she ran her fingers through her gray over and over, smoothing it out and making it look at least somewhat tidy. Teletha even forgot that David was in the house with her. The combination of the long hot shower and the bed she had claimed made her forget all about him. But her side still hurt. She couldn't get away from that, yet she her mind began to ignore and cope with the constant dull pain that ached in her side.

Tessa exited the room. She wiggled her toes, the carpet was soft too. It was like this house was made out of things to make someone feels as comfortable as possible. The feeling of the soft carpet on her feet brought a content smile to her face. Traipsing down the hallway that led back to the main room she notice something built into the wall.

It was a small set of rectangular shelves. They had been built into the wall like little cubby holes. But, there was nothing in them. Dust filled a majority of the spots where pictures of family and friends might be if this were a regular home. They were empty, all of them were vacant. All of them were vacant except one. Secure in a little picture frame decorated with colored dry macaroni and string was the same picture from the car. It was David and his little sister. Tessa reached for it. Gingerly she grasped it in her fingers, lifting it up off the shelf careful not to damage the colorful decorations that adorned the frame. David's little sister must've decorated it. She began to feel light. It was strange that there weren't any other pictures. Teletha felt a strange bittersweet feeling crawl into her heart. It was either David simply didn't want to see any other pictures he had, or perhaps he simply didn't have any. Even if it was just a photograph Tessa knew that this image meant something great to him. She set the picture back on the shelf and walked away with a warm smile.

"David?" Tessa peeped as she turned the corner into the darkened main room. "David, you still awake?" She turned the corner and got her answer. Across from the large TV sat David in the couch. He wasn't watching the television, instead he had flipped open his laptop, using the soft blue-white light from it to flip through a worn notebook. It was the same notebook from his backpack he had in his car. He still didn't notice her as she walked into the room.

Teletha inched closer; her bare feet made no noise as she walked on the carpet. She still couldn't make out what was written in the notebook, Tessa could only make out a few pieces of paper that were taped in and a rainbow array of colors on the page David was currently reading. She then noticed his face. It was strange, like an odd longing, but happy at the same time. But Tessa finally spoke up. This time she got his attention. "David?" She whispered, attempting not to startle him "David, I'm done showering."

In a frightened shock David slammed closed both the notebook and the computer, and in one action he plunged that notebook back into his backpack. David took a few moments to calm down. He turned his head to Tessa with one long exhale. "Oh…Oh, Hello Ms. Testarossa." He chuckled, catching his breath from her startling him.

A grin crept across her face. "I hope I didn't startle you too badly Mr. Reed." She purred, returning the same formality. "I didn't want to impose on what you were reading."

Still trying to catch his breath David shook his head. "Y-Y-Your fine." He stuttered.

"Did I bother you?"

David shook his head again. "No-No-No. I needed to take a break anyway." He scooted over on the couch. "Here, sit down."

"Thanks." Tessa said quickly, dropping her body onto the soft sofa. "But it seemed like you were enjoying what you were reading."

The man glanced at the backpack at his feet. "Yeah…Yeah I was."

"Mind if I ask what you were reading?"

David's face turned to Tessa, a nervous look in his eyes. "It's…Well…" He was having trouble forming an explanation.

Tessa could tell he didn't want to share. "It's private?" She said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, Tessa."

She grinned and nodded. "That's ok. I won't ask anymore. I get that people have private things they want to keep to themselves." Tessa wiggled backward on the couch.

"T-Thanks…" David began quietly, still a little nervous from having Tessa watching him as he looked through his notebook. "…Did you enjoy your shower?"

"Of course, Mr. Reed." Tessa cooed, her thoughts drifting back to the hot water on her skin. "It was lovely. Thank you for letting me use it."

"Good…" David said cheerfully. "…A happy guest is, well…A good guest, I guess."

"If I may ask when do you plan on sleeping, David? It looks like your running on fumes." Raising one hand she poked him playfully in the shoulder. Tessa watched as he swayed wearily at her light touch. "You can't just give up sleeping all together."

David snickered. "I'll sleep tonight. I promise you. Don't worry about that."

"Good!" She snapped back, with an evil, yet friendly, smirk.

"If not, I'll just give you the gun and you can protect me while I doze off for a few." He snapped right back, obviously joking. "But in all seriousness, we should be fine. I'll get some rest tonight."

Tessa didn't let the conversation sputter out. "Say David?"

"Hmm?"

"What's with those shelves in the hallway?"

"What about them? I hope they aren't broken."

She leaned up from where she sat, coming eye level with the young man. "No, I mean why are they so empty?"

David raised a single eyebrow. "Is that a serious question, or are you just troubled by my sense of interior design?" He couldn't help but put in a little quip at the end.

Teletha giggled merrily. "No, it was a serious question."

"Well it's not all empty, Tess."

There is was he called her "Tess" again. "I saw that picture of you and your sister there. Did she make that frame?"

Nodding, David replied. "Yes, indeed she did. She made it for me to take with me when I left home after school."

"Why don't you have any other pictures?"

He could only shrug. "I guess I just don't have anything worthwhile to fill them with."

Tessa gave a half-smile in disbelief. "Oh, I don't believe that's true."

David shrugged again. "Believe what you want, Tessa. But ever since I left home I don't exactly have time to go out with friends. I'm usually working; I can't exactly take some days off with what I'm doing. And when I do get time to relax I'm often a good distance away from my friends. Not saying we don't talk every once and a while, of course."

That sounded awfully familiar to Tessa's work back at Mithril. But even she had some time to herself. "Don't you have any family photos?" Teletha questioned before slapping her hand over her mouth. She knew David's mother left their family after his sister was born.

The young man didn't seem to notice her slip up. "Our mother wasn't around…As you know. Our father tried his best. But when you work in R&D with some Arm Slave developers, I guess perhaps your kids come second." David tilted his head, even he was confused by the concept.

"Arm Slaves?" Tessa questioned. She had known some of the R&D people back at Mithril who worked on their M9s. But she didn't exactly know many people who truly worked on them outside of her organization. "He must've been pretty smart to do something like that."

"Yeah, crazy right?" David replied humorously. "I wouldn't know about smart. But he was pretty damn good and lucky. He actually got my little sister addicted to them. She was the smart one. Way smarter than I was at that age. You could say working with Arm Slaves sort of runs in the family."

"Why, do you ever work with them, David?" She jeered playfully.

David didn't say anything. He could only smile mischievously.

Tessa's mind perked a little bit at the reaction. "David, answer me!" She gave him a playful jab in the ribs.

"Ok-Ok…" He began "…My first job after I left school, the one before this one. There I learned how to work with them. I wasn't as good as some of the experts out there, but I could hold my own. To be completely honest though, I much rather prefer my own two physical feet firmly placed on the ground."

"So you're an AS pilot?"

"If you want to put a name to it, then sure. Keep in mind I only 'learned.' I never actually got into any real situation with one. But the skill can come in handy when you least expect it."

"Where did you learn that skill then, David?" It was another attempt at Tessa to get a little information about who David worked or works for.

"Ha, I'm still not going to tell you…Nice try."

Teletha let out a huff of air. A number of gray hairs swung down in front of her face. She quickly pushed them away with her fingers. "Then why do you do…whatever it is you do…if you can't tell people?" There was a short pause. For a moment Tessa didn't even know if she was going to get an answer for that.

David had to think a moment before answering. "Sometimes you just have to."

"Just have to?" Tessa didn't understand what he meant.

"Even if you want to tell someone what you do, sometimes you just can't tell people…"

Tessa opened her mouth with a prolonged "Oh…." It was like her not being able to tell someone she worked for Mithril. Although he knew she was a member, David still didn't know what she did for the organization.

David continued on. "…sometime you just have to have a personal responsibility to yourself. If that means not telling people what you do, I guess that's what it means. Have I wanted to tell someone what I'm doing? Of course I have!"

"But life isn't fair like that." Tessa said, giving her input.

"Exactly!" David began nodding to himself. "In addition, I don't think some people will be happy with what I've done for a living."

"Protecting people isn't such a bad thing."

He chuckled. "True…That isn't all I do you know. Hurting people isn't something I'd like to make a habit of, much less telling people I do it straight-up."

Giggling, Tessa bowed her head in agreement. "I assume so. You sound like you have everything pretty well understood."

"I like to follow my own path, make my own choices. While you need a job at points to put you in the right place, you can always be independent…But…For me the rewards of finishing out my job will out balance what I'm going to do to finish it. I know what I'm doing."

"Will you see your sister once you finish getting me back to my people?" Teletha replied questioningly.

A strange grin began to beam on David's face. "Actually yes…yes I will…Once I'm done getting you back to Mithril, I'm going to get my sister back from the people she is with now. You might say getting her back home is the real job."

Tessa leaned a little closer to him on the couch, giving him a little rub on the back. "You'd do anything for that little girl. That shows a lot. You're a good older brother, you know that?"

The smile on David's face faded a bit at Tessa's comment. "I've tried to be…I've sure tried to be."

"You'll have to tell me when you get back to her." Teletha Testarossa's smile began to shine. "Hopefully we can keep in touch once this is all over, David. You've been a good friend to me."

"Friend, huh?"

She gave him another jab in the side. "Yes, Davy. I think we've come this far that I can call you a friend."

"U-Uh…T-Thank you. It means a lot. I'll be sure to let my sister know about you, Tess. If we ever run into each other again once this is all said done and you still want to talk to me, I'll be sure to have her with along."

In one smooth movement, Tessa wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. She held it there for a moment. Her arms gave him a tender squeeze. David tensed up a bit at her touch, she could feel it through his clothing, yet she didn't care. "That sounds wonderful. You're welcome, David." She uttered softly, releasing her arm lock on him and leaning back. But, Tessa had doubts that they would get the chance to meet up again after this.

As Tessa moved away David reached down near the edge of the sofa, pulling up her suitcase. He set it before the young woman. There seemed to be a little extra spring in his actions now. "How about we go on with contacting your people? If we get it done now, and they are somewhere nearby, maybe they'll get here in a few hours."

Tessa eyes lit up. Finally, she was going home.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Here is episode four for you guys. I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**As you can see, we are slowly but surely getting to know David, even if it's just a few details at a time. **

**This chapter might be my final update for a good few days. (I know I said that last time, yet I thought I'd be nice today). I have some stuff to do and won't exactly have time to work through the next couple episodes making sure they are ready to be posted. But don't worry; I'll soon be back to it.**

**Be sure to stick around, because if you haven't already guessed, the next chapter is going to be **_**pretty fun**_**!**

**Anyways, **_**please review**_**. I'd love to hear what you think about this story!**

**Thanks for reading this far, it means a ton,**

_**Mr-Watch**_

_**P.S – I've updated the cover image for the story. I hope you like it. And as always PM me if you find any errors. (Also feel free to PM me if you have any questions or simply wish to strike up conversation. I'm always up for meeting new people).**_


	5. Act I - Episode V

**The Long Road Ahead**

**Act I**

**Episode V**

_**Familiar Faces**_

"Hey…" An urgent voice whispered into Teletha's ear.

Tessa didn't respond. She rolled over, pulling the blanket she had gripped in her hand over her head.

"Wake up!" A hand grasped her shoulder, giving her a little shake.

"Just…Just a f-f-few…more minutes…" Tessa yawned, still half asleep with her eyes still closed. She rolled her body away from the hand.

The hand firmly grabbed ahold of the blankets Tessa hid under, yanking them out of her hands. "You need to get up…Now!"

As Tessa dozily turned her body on the bed she saw a hazy figure in her half-open eyes. Eyes slowly focusing she saw that the shadowy mass was David standing over her. "David…?" She mumbled loudly, still confused "…David, what's going on?!"

His hand was quick to grasp her mouth. He covered it with his hand. Slowly, he motioned Tessa to get up.

She pushed herself into a sitting position. Her heart began to race. "What's going on?" Tessa mumbled through his hand.

David gave no response but a simple signal. He brought his index finger in front of his mouth. It was the sign to be silent. He brought his hand away, placing it at his side right next to the black pistol and holster he had recently attached to his leg.

The look in his eyes was strange. Tessa could tell something was going on. He looked as if he had seen a ghost, and he was carrying a gun! Even small beads of sweat were starting to run down his face. Eyes nearly shut it was clear he had barely gotten any sleep. Slowly, Tessa peeled the rest of the bed covers off her body. She began to grow more concerned. "What's going on, David?" She whispered as quietly as she could.

"Get dressed…" He stated simply. The volume of his voice the same as Tessa's. "Get dressed and pack your things." David didn't answer her question.

Tessa kicked her legs out from the side of the bed and stood up. "David…?" She watched him reach toward the wall. Leaning up against it was a small automatic weapon, a submachine gun. David's possession of this shocked her. It must've been what was in the gun-safe in the living room. Tessa even recognized the model. It was a small black MP5K; a few soldiers at Mithril were sporting these weapons. She watched him pick it up and cradle it in one hand. His backpack was already strapped around his shoulder.

Once again David didn't say a word. His eyes just glanced toward the window, looking at it for a few moments before being brought back to reality by Tessa.

She grabbed at his white shirt, grasping the sleeve with her fingers, and yanking him back away from the window. "David…" She said gently. "What...Is…Going…On?" Tessa cut her words up, hoping David would finally answer her.

David didn't speak for a moment, but when he did there was a slight sliver of nervousness in his voice. "We have company." He backed away and left the room, his weapon gripped firmly in his hands.

* * *

Adrenaline fueled Tessa's swift awakening. After pulling her clothing, the ones she had bought the day before, onto her body she nearly stumbled into the hallway. She forgot where her shoes were. Barefoot, Teletha Testarossa staggered across the short corridor. "Company?" She uttered to herself repeatedly. "Company?" The clock on the far wall read "4:23 am." It had been a few hours since they contacted Mithril and set their location using Tessa's laptop. It might have been them, but the anxiety in David's eyes told a different story. If it was Mithril Tessa would know it, they would make themselves known pretty quickly in a rescue situation for her.

She almost tumbled over her own feet as she neared the main room. Tessa was furiously stuffing things into her suitcase. Walking by the shelves in the wall she paused. Looking around briefly to see if David was anywhere near she grabbed at the picture frame the held the picture of him and his younger sister. Tessa plunged it into her suitcase. If a firefight really broke out, at least she might be able to save that if things got bad. And by the way David had pulled out that weapon it seemed like things were going to get just that.

Tessa crept into the darkened living room where David waited. His body was pressed up against the wall next to the window closest to the door. He still held the MP5 in his hands. She could see his eyes glancing about and looking outside. David didn't greet her. Without hesitation Tessa made for her laptop that was placed upon the kitchen counter. From its screen came a faint blue light. It was from this device that she was transmitting her position to Mithril in hopes that they would find her before anyone else. Now it seemed her hopes might be in vain. When she closed the laptop the transmission of information stopped. Tessa now could only hope that it was up long enough for Mithril to be on their way. She might be full of holes otherwise.

Stuffing the portable computer into her leather suitcase, Teletha locked it shut. She looked to David once again. He hadn't moved. But from outside the window headlights began to shine through the curtains. Tessa watched as David pulled back from the glass opening. There was a group of them, about three to five cars in total. There was no other light outside. She couldn't tell how many men were starting to now pile out of the large group of SUVs.

David nervously side-stepped away from the window and moved towards Tessa. "It's going to get pretty loud here in a few seconds." He whispered. The look on his face was that of apprehension and readiness. "You going to be alright?"

"I've been around guns before, Mr. Reed." Tessa muttered, yet she could help but feeling a bit concerned at the odds. "I'll be fine."

The young man was quick with the reply. "Right…" He reached into his backpack and lifted out the gun they had looted from the man in the store. David held it out to Tessa. "…take it. If anyone tries gets by me or comes through those back windows…"

"I…I…I understand." She stammered as she stared down at the piece now in her hand. It was now Tessa was wishing she was back in her submarine. There she would've been much more useful.

"Stay behind the couch." David said in a hurry, noticing all the lights outside had stopped moving. They were now shining on the house like spotlights. "Get down, don't stand up. Keep your head covered. Remember, right now you're my mission. I can't have you getting riddled with bullets now." With his last comment he gave her a small wink.

Nodding eagerly Tessa crawled next to the couch and knelt beside it. She kept the length of it between her and the front of the building.

"Wish us luck. I hope your friends are on their way." David murmured finally, crouching down and stalking silently back to his place near the window.

Everything fell deathly silent. It seemed like minutes were going by with nothing happening. Tessa kept her eyes locked on the front of the room. She darted her eyes between David and the heavy front door. Still nothing. The only light in the room was a small blinking dot of red light on the security panel on the wall and the car headlights that shone through the windows. Tessa's eyes looked to David. He hadn't moved. Still his body was pressed up against the wall next to the curtain. His finger slowly moved on his weapon, flipping the safety off. David looked back at Tessa. His eyes softened for a brief second and a smile was in the process of creation of his face.

Like fierce hailstorm bullets shattered the windows. Glass began to fly across the room like little particles of snow. Even the curtains began to shred as the barrage of small arm's fire pierced through their fabric.

Both Tessa and David shrunk back when the bullets snapped by their heads. Tessa ducked behind the couch, avoiding most of the shrapnel-like shards of glass. David on the other hand was close enough to the windows to avoid the risk. Instead he shrunk down to his knees. There were faint thuds against the walls as bullets collided with the brick face of the home.

Eyes snapping shut there wasn't much David could do in those initial moments. Yet he waited for his chance to strike back.

It was the same for Tessa. She couldn't risk popping her head up or risk it being taken off. She could hear the rounds hissing by her hiding spot. Opening one eye and tilting her head backwards she saw the bullets tear into the kitchen like a twister. Bits of food from the torn open bags began to litter the floor. This attack was ruining David's house. She turned her head forward again. Even his shelf full of movies weren't spared the wrath of the attackers. The cases that held the films were quickly ripped to shreds.

The attackers made their first mistake. Seemingly in unison they each began to reload their weapons. They had expended their first magazines with their initial hail of gunfire. Air falling silent, David took his chance.

David stepped partially into one of the window openings. Swiftly he raised his weapon, eyes aiming down the length of his firearm, through the sights, and locking onto the attackers that were illuminated in front of their cars. Squeezing the trigger of his submachine gun David sent a quick burst of fire toward one of their assailants. At the close range his weapon was especially effective. The group of bullets stuck one of men directly in the chest. He dropped to the dirt in a heap. He then pivoted his body. Another soft pull of the trigger and another puff of red mist. The second body collapsed to the ground.

Bullets from the paramilitary group began to impact the house again. David returned to his cover.

Tessa peeked over from behind the couch. This attack and retaliation continued. When David saw a window of opportunity he would take it. If the chance came he would emerge from his cover and fire his weapon. Teletha could only assume he was being accurate with his shots. On occasion there might be a quick scream of pain from outside following one of David's assaults.

"Tessa!" David shouted, as bullet collided with the wooden frame of the window. Shards of wood flew by his cringing face. "Tessa!"

It took a moment to notice David's screams. "What?!" She shouted back.

David let loose another burst from his MP5. As his finger held down the trigger he slightly rotated his head to look at her. "I have a favor to ask you!"

"I don't…" A round snapped by her face. Tessa fell on her rear in shock. "…I don't think now is the right time for favors, David!"

The young man ducked behind the wall again. His fingers worked over the weapon and pulled the long curved magazine out of the bottom of the gun. Reaching toward his backpack and pulling out another he slammed the fresh ammunition in his submachine. David's hand worked over the gun. It was ready to fire once again after a '_click._' "Please, just hear me out!"

More bullets passed through the room, almost drowning out David's words. This firefight was quickly turning one-sided. It was pure numbers that were against them. David couldn't overcome their massive volume of fire. Both could hear the men screaming outside. They started moving in toward the building.

"What do you need?" Teletha shouted at the top of her lungs. Her own heart began to race.

"I want…" David was unable to finish is statement.

A body burst through the door. David had to adjust his fire. Immediately he turned his gun, holding it in one hand. As he fired the gun rose furiously, but the body fell to the ground in a pool of crimson liquid. David backed away from the front wall. He brought his gun to eye level, switching it from side to side as he fired through the opening in the house. Another body came through the door only to be quickly dropped as David emptied his magazine into his chest.

"David, watch out!"

One of attackers crawled through the open window. He brought a sawed-off shotgun to bear and fired.

David dropped to the ground as the shotgun's pellets passed over him. Without time to reload his weapon the young man drew his pistol. Two quick pulls of the trigger was all it took to eliminate the man crawling into the house. His lifeless body hung lazily in the broken window frame. From where he lay on the ground David kept firing his handgun, trying to keep the men out of the house for as long as possible.

Tessa watched helplessly as rounds impacted the carpet all around her friend.

The firefight was taking an even darker turn for the worst.

Out of ammo. David ejected the empty magazine out of his pistol. He started to push his legs against the floor in a feeble attempt to crawl backwards. Another fresh clip. David started firing again. But like a mother cat gripping a kittens neck he felt a hand grab at the collar of his shirt. He couldn't turn his head but he knew who it was.

Braving the hailstorm of bullets and shrapnel, Teletha Testarossa left the protection of her cover and reached for David. She scrambled out into the middle of the room. With both hands she started to pull David's body back toward her hiding spot. Even then she heard the rounds hiss and snap all around her. She gritted her teeth as she pulled at him. Teletha, while not physically strong, was trying as best as she could. Upon reaching the cover of the couch the air fell silent once more. Both could tell the firefight was nearing its end.

David breathed heavily. Looking down as his firearm he shook his head. "I'm…I'm empty…" He uttered in defeat.

Tessa propped him up against the couch, holding onto his white shirt as tightly as she could. "It's…Ok…" she stuttered in reply. "…I'll figure something out." She placed her body up against his, trying to hide herself in the small space as well. There as barely enough room to hide them both.

Although no more bullets flew by, both could hear the footsteps of the group of men approaching the house.

"I may have to make a rain check on that favor." David whispered, trying to laugh as he did. Through his voice Tessa could tell was struggling to stay focused. The lack of sleep was making this nearly unbearable to him.

"O-O-Ok." She replied, sounding as calm as she could, inching out a smile on her mouth. "When we get out of this alright?" Tessa mumbled shoving the gun David gave her back into his hands. It was only a few more bullets. But it could be something.

"R-Right." David sighed, looking the weapon over in his slightly trembling hands. Finally he nodded and repeated Tessa's words. "When we get out of this."

Tessa grinned at the reaction, even though at this point it might be hopeless. She began to wonder what might be in store for her if they couldn't escape or fight the attackers off.

There was a flutter of flashlights from outside.

Before David could lift himself to his feet a squad of bodies burst through the back door. They looked different from those attacking the pair, each wearing the same dark colored uniform. Like a well-choreographed dance they moved in. Gunshots rang out about the house. Yet they were not aimed at Tessa and David. Instead, the guns of these newcomers were trained on the paramilitary men assaulting the home. With extreme skill the squad entered the house; some immediately darted for cover while others began pumping shots at the visible attackers. Bodies collapsed to the group. David used his arm to shield Tessa's and his own face as more glass and debris began to fly.

Eyes shielded by David's arm Tessa couldn't see anything. But she could hear everything. A number of swift gunshots echoed about the main room of the now ruined house. Footsteps completely passed them by. Even from outside she could hear more gunfire ring out. There was a faint sound of a female barking orders and a sarcastic remark from another male solider who was close-by. Finally, as quick as it began, everything fell quiet once more. There was nothing. No more gunfire, only footsteps moving about in the building around them.

Tessa paused and waited. She kept her face buried in David's arm.

"Well-Well-Well…" A young man's voice joked, letting out a small laugh "…by the looks of things we got here just in time. Seems you had a party without me!"

The voice was familiar to Tessa. She lifted her head above David's arm and looked upward. Her face lit up with excitement and relief at the tall blonde man standing above her.

David let out a long strained huff of air. It was finally over. His body slouched back against the tattered couch. But he didn't know now what he was going to get into. The feeling of being thankful for being alive was all he felt.

"Cut the crap, Kurz." The female voice from before shouted. She drew closer.

Melissa Mao knelt down in front of the heaving Tessa and David. She looked between the two. For a moment she eyed David curiously, but soon her head tilted to Tessa. "But he is right…" Mao purred happily, eyes closing as she smiled at her close Mithril friend. "…Looks like we got here just in the nick of time…I'm glad to see you're alright, Tessa…Welcome back into the hands of Mithril, Captain!"

* * *

"A few cuts and bruises, but all things considered she is still in one piece." The doctor spoke in Mao's direction over the loud drone of the C-17's turbofan engines. . "The captain and her friend will be fine. I'll recommend a few days of rest at least. No sense in not being careful."

It had been a number of hours since the Special Response Team extracted Tessa Testarossa and David Reed from the safe-house. Mithril worked like a well-oiled machine in getting them onto a plane and on their way back to Merida Island as soon as they could. Seated against the interior walls of the transport were Mithril soldiers, some sleeping, others talking amongst themselves to pass the time. It seems that Mithril had dispatched multiple units in an effort to relocate their captain after the event at the airport. By a count of numbers there were more soldiers within the plane that were at the house. Their plane had picked up extra numbers on the way.

"Understood Doc…" Mao began formally with a nod as she looked to where Tessa sat strapped in next to David "…I'll take it from here. If you could, please relay that information to Commander Mardukas. I'm sure the old man would appreciate an update."

"Yes, ma'am!" The flight doctor turned toward the cabin of the plane and walked away.

Kurz Weber wasn't far behind. He unbuckled himself from his seat and crept up behind Mao once the doctor left. "So what's the word, Melissa?" He yapped light-heartedly.

Mao cocked her head toward Kurz and started in Tessa's direction. Weber followed closely. "Tessa is fine. The Doc wants her to get some rest when be land at base, but knowing Tessa she'll just get right back to it."

The blonde man chuckled, his hands going to the back of his head and dug into his blonde hair. "Telling Tessa she has to wait around after something like this probably won't go over well. You're right, knowing her she'll want to get right back to her duties."

The pair strode up to where Tessa sat next David. They were first greeted by Teletha. "Ms. Mao! Mr. Weber!" She began with cheer in her voice. "I trust Commander Mardukas has kept you all busy in my absence."

Kurz leaned in and whispered into Mao's ear. "See, right back to business." His comment wasn't heard by their captain thanks to the drone of the C-17's engines.

Mao simply ignored Weber's comment. "If by busy you mean tracking you down? Then yes!"

David fell silent as he listened in on the conversation. His head was propped wearily up against his seat's headrest.

"I'm sorry if I cause a little bit of a ruckus, Ms. Mao." Tessa admitted shyly, sounding just a little ashamed of the entire situation spinning out of control so fast and having them chase her down.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" said Kurz, jumping into the conversation. "What would be doing without our captain, anyway? I'd rather take orders from a girl like you than from than old Commander Mardukas any day!"

Mao's face turned an angry shade of red. She gave Kurz a quick jab in the ribs with her elbow. This was the kind of thing she put up with on a daily basis.

"Mr. Weber, I don't think that's entirely proper." Tessa giggled, she understood the joke, even though he was mocking a higher ranking officer.

"Yeah-Yeah, sue me." Kurz chuckled with a shake of his head. He got the message from Mao to shut his yap.

"But…" Teletha continued as her head turned to the seat beside hers. "…I was well taken care of." A smile beamed on her face in David's direction. "Mr. Reed, this is Melissa Mao and Kurz Weber. These two are some of my subordinates and good friends I work with in Mithril."

Kurz jumped in again, reaching out his hand which David shook in a friendly greeting. "It's a pleasure."

"I'm surprised someone like yourself who isn't in the armed force of a nation stayed off Mithril's radar, David." Mao purred and nodded, greeting David with a handshake of her own.

Weary, David gave a little shrug and smirk. His hands returned to his lap as he rested in his chair. "I have my ways." He stated simply. "But thank you for the warm welcome."

"Oooh, secretive…" Kurz cooed almost mockingly. "…I like this guy."

Tessa Testarossa continued on after the introductions were over. "Mr. Reed took good care of me after we escaped the airport. When we return to Merida Island I hope to return the favor."

David's head turned a little in question. "Merida Island?" He uttered.

The three Mithril members grinned to one another. "Seeing as you're most likely wanted for keeping me out of danger, I'll be arranging for you to stay with us at our headquarters until we see it's fit and safe enough to send you back home to the States." Tessa chirped. "As captain I believe it's in your best interest at this point."

David slouched in his chair, grinning to himself with a strange sly expression. "Is that an order then?"

Mao and Kurz looked questioningly at each other. Mao couldn't help but grin at Tessa's actions. But they both stayed silent.

"Actually, Yes, That's an order Mr. Reed. You're under my umbrella of protection now." Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa face seemed to glow as she began to feel the familiar power of being a captain return to her head.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Here is Episode V everyone!**

**Hope you enjoyed the familiar faces! (I assure you they won't be the last). **

**As we are nearing the end of Act I, I really am hoping you're enjoying the story so far and I hope you stick around for Acts II and III. Things are going to get pretty crazy up ahead so stay tuned!**

**I'll put it here now that the next two Episodes will be shorter in length compared to the usual. But I don't think ya'll will mind a break from the normal. **

**Anyway, **_**please leave a review**_** and tell me what you're thinking!**

**Stay tuned, incoming is something you'll not expect!**

**Mr-Watch.**

_**P.S – As always feel free to PM me if you find any errors. I'll be sure to fix them ASAP. Also feel free to PM me if you ever wish to discuss anything or simply to meet someone new. **_


	6. Act I - Episode VI

**The Long Road Ahead**

**Act I**

**Episode VI**

_**Island Paradise**_

David was asleep for most of the long trip for Merida Island. To Tessa it was no surprise. Throughout their journey back to their Pacific base she kept a good watch upon him as he slept. Watching him made her smile. David was simpler than everyone around her. Yes, he seemed to have combat experience and was strangely well-mannered, but that didn't matter to her. He was, for a lack of a better word, normal. Given her other Mithril associates were normal people as well, something about David intrigued her. He didn't call her "ma'am." He didn't salute her every time she walked by. Of course, he was a bit strange, but who isn't? In turn, David treated her like a regular person. David didn't, or simply wouldn't, treat her like commanding officer of Mithril. David treated her like she was a normal person, an average Joe. All those thoughts ran through Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa's head as their plane came to a stop on the large Merida Island runway.

The jolt of the plane landing stirred David from his slumber. Lazily his eyes peeled open as he looked around the C-17's open interior. Everyone was seated in their seats. To his right, Mao and Kurz were having a heated conversation about someone named "Sousuke." David couldn't make out the exact details, but it over some woman back in Japan. Still strapped in, he turned his head from side to side, stretching his neck. He looked to his left. Tessa wasn't there. His eyebrow raised in confusion. David wasn't too thrilled in being left alone with this amount of people he didn't know.

Tessa emerged from a small room near the pilot's cabin. Almost nervously she was adjusting her signature Mithril captain's uniform. Her eyes immediately locked onto David with a wide and joyous smile. "Glad to see you're awake, Mr. Reed!"

David looked her up and down with a smirk, seemingly taking in the details of her uniform. He got the image now of what she looked like most of the time.

Walking forward, Tessa made her way over to David. Other Mithril personnel were rising from their seats as the plane began the unloading process. Then Tessa notice the way David looked at her and she was wearing her heels again. One of them got stuck in the metal floor of the plane sending Tessa tumbling head over heels. "Oof!" The captain bellowed as she struck the floor.

Mao and Kurz stayed silent. Both of their mouths snapped shut as they attempted not to laugh or let Tessa know they saw. The pair didn't want to get involved.

David just sat there, eyes wide, head tilting down at her with surprise.

"Oh…Oh…" Tessa stammered as she picked herself up with unbelievable speed. Her hands smoothed out her tan skirt as if she was brushing off her embracement. "…Uh, Sorry." Was all Tessa could say as she picked up her leather suitcase that was next to David's feet.

"Well, good afternoon to you too, Ms. Testarossa." David said with a smile, unbuckling himself from where he sat.

Soldiers on the plane began filing out onto the tarmac. David, Kurz, and Mao gathered around where Tessa was still attempting to compose herself. Within moments they were the only ones in the large empty interior of the C-17 except for the pilots.

Mao flipped over a stack of white documents in her hand. She looked between her little group. "Tessa, I believe Commander Mardukas would like to see you if you have time. He should be waiting for us just outside the plane." Melissa's eyes switched to David. "I think he would like to meet you as well."

"Meet me?" David mumbled, soundly just slightly nervous.

"Yeah, the Commander keeps things under control while Tessa is out having her fun!" Kurz chuckled.

Mao was quick to elbow him in the side.

"Mardukas is second in command under me…" Tessa giggled, partially ignoring Kurz comment about 'fun.' She continued on. "…When I'm not around he keeps the base here running smoothly as well as a number of other operations. The Commander is a nice man, but a little…rough around the edges."

David gave a little shudder at the thought. Meeting someone else in high command wasn't something he wanted. "What does he want with me?"

"He probably just wishes to thank you." Mao chirped. "Mardukas fancies himself something as a father to Tessa."

"Ms. Mao, that's not entirely true." Tessa said happily. "He is just a good officer."

David gave a little whistle of apprehension. He might be getting in a little too far over his head.

"He also seems to figure himself a professor…Boy, does he like to lecture you if you do something wrong!" Kurz groaned, remembering a number of lectures he received from the Commander throughout his time at Mithril.

"Either way, we best not keep Commander Mardukas waiting. Please follow me." Teletha Testarossa replied. She began to make her way out of the C-17, giving David's sleeve a little tug, motioning for him to follow as she lead him out of the plane.

The group slowly strode out of the plane and onto a tarmac. They had parked just in front of a large empty hangar. A single man stood to greet them.

David's eyes locked onto the open space inside the hangar. A smaller two engine propeller plane drew his attention. His eyes looked over it for a few brief moments, thoughts running through his mind. But a strong voice pulled him back to the present.

"Ma'am!" Commander Mardukas barked as his body stiffened and his hand lifted in a salute.

Tessa returned the gesture. She lowered her hand, and Mardukas relaxed his body, his hands going behind his back. "Commander Mardukas." Teletha responded happily, obviously pleased to see her friend.

"Happy to see you've made it back safely, Ma'am!" Mardukas said, inching out a small grin as he adjusted his dark blue hat.

"Thank you Mr. Mardukas." Tessa replied. She side stepped a little closer to David. Placing her hand on his back she pushed him forward slightly. "Commander, this is David Reed. He is the one responsible for my well-being after the incident at the airport."

"Mr. Reed, I personally express my thanks in keeping Madam Captain safe." Mardukas stuck out his hand in greeting.

"C-Commander." David acknowledged with a nod. He gripped Mardukas' hand and gave him a firm handshake "It wasn't a problem."

"Captain Testarossa has mentioned during the plane trip that you had orders of your own to keep her safe?" There was a faint suspicious tone in the Commander's voice. He was quick and to the point, unwanting to take part in any sort of small talk.

David shuddered a bit at the comment. "Y-Yes, that's correct."

Tessa stepped in. "David is a little shy on sharing the detail on his employer. But I can assure you that we can trust him. I'll give you my word, Commander Mardukas. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

Mardukas paused for a moment, thinking Tessa's words over in his head. Everyone could tell by the look in his eyes he didn't approve of not knowing such information. "Very well then Ma'am." He turned back to David. "Be sure to extend my complements to your employer after you return to the mainland."

The young man let out a sigh of relief. David was thankful that Tessa was quick on her feet and avoided the conversation entirely. Although he was still mum on whom exactly he worked for. That was the way he wanted to keep it for now.

Mardukas took a step back in the hangar in which they stood. He moved his body, revealing a door behind him, the door that lead into the Mithril base on the island. "Captain, although I do not wish to be rude, I suggest David is escorted at all times around the base. It's just a precautionary measure. I'd rather not have him wander aimlessly into any area in which, for lack of any better word, a _civilian _shouldn't be."

David continued to stay silent throughout their conversation. He knew himself that he was no common civilian.

"If that is what you suggest is best." Tessa got a grip on David's sleeve as they made ready to move into the base. Her head tilted up to David and spoke in his ear. "I'll be sure to keep someone around during your stay. Hopefully Melissa or Kurz will be able to assist you when I'm unavailable."

"T-That sounds good, Tessa."

"Of course, David." Tessa chirped joyfully "Although my work may keep me at points, I'll sure to make time for you before leave. You're my guest, I'll be sure to treat you as such."

"Oh don't worry…" David began, his head tilted up to the hangar and then to the rest of the runway around him "…I don't expect to be staying too long. Hopefully I'm not too much of a burden on your organization."

"You're no burden, David…"

David cut her off before she could continue. "…Needless to say once I figure it's safe for me to return to my employer I'll let you all know."

Tessa started to stumble over her words. She wasn't exactly sure why David seemed to be in such a hurry to leave. Something about it seemed a little off to her. Ever since they had been rescued by Mithril David seemed a little on edge. Although it quickly returned to her that David wished to return and get his little sister as soon as possible. Opening her mouth to speak again, she was once more cut off by another.

"Ma'am." It was Mardukas "While I don't wish to rush you, I'm curious to see if you have the information from the Council meeting." Mardukas was referring the information labeled 'Case-File TC-1: Classified'. It was the same file Teletha was looking at when she was at the airport just when his all started.

Her eyes darted to the leather suitcase in her hands. Without hesitation she reached into it, grasping the manila file and pulling it out. Tessa held it out to Mardukas. "I believe this is what you're looking for. It's the information over what they call 'The Collective' I believe."

Mardukas took it in his hand. He motioned for the entire group to start moving toward the interior of the base. "Excellent." He uttered, his fingers flipping through the small stack of white papers. "I'll have our intelligence unit look it over right away."

The group started to move in unison. David stood alone slightly behind Tessa and Mardukas while Mao and Kurz bought up the rear of their little collective. They walked toward a large metal door.

Kurz whispered just loud enough for Mao and David to hear. "See? Tessa is just right back to business."

Mao grumbled a little but didn't reply.

Mardukas stepped aside upon reaching the door. He pressed a number of buttons and it slid open to reveal a large corridor leading deeper into the Mithril base. The Commander stood there for a number of moments, having no intention of following them inside. His eyes darted up from the mass of papers he held. "I believe we have a few extra rooms open for Mr. Reed's temporary accommodations."

Tessa eyes lit up again. "That's great!" She took a few steps backward coming to the side of David. "I'll be sure to show David personally to his quarters."

Mardukas continued. He eyed David curiously, like a dog on a scent. "Very good. Now if you'll excuse me I'll deliver this our intelligence operators by hand. I think I can handle operations from this point on if you wish to get some rest Madam Captain before you return to your duties. Mao and Weber, You're dismissed."

David returned the Commander's gaze. There was something about him simply didn't like. It was as if Mardukas was absorbing every single detail he could, even without the use of words.

Mao and Kurz wasted no time entering the base. The pair quickly turned together down the large corridor, vanishing just as they began to bicker comically again.

Teletha gave David another little tug on the arm, leading him through the door way. "Come on, let's go find your room."

David couldn't refuse. Tessa was quick to lead him away. Together they vanished down the same hallway in which Mao and Kurz did only moments before.

Mardukas watched them leave. His eyes didn't shift to Tessa, but they stayed locked onto David like a torpedo. There was something about how the young man acted that made the Commander uncomfortable. Although any of the other Mithril members didn't see it, Mardukas could smell it like a hound. Reaching toward his belt he pulled out a small radio and brought it up to his mouth. With his other hand he adjusted the frequency to connect to the intelligence unit on Merida Island. Pressing the black button on the side the Commander spoke in a cool demanding tone. "Assemble me a profile on this David Reed. I want to know everything."

* * *

It's wasn't exactly the largest room. But it was good enough for him. David sat alone in the temporary quarters he was given by Mithril for his stay. Merida Island they all called it. The island was damn near close to the textbook definition of an island paradise. Sun seemed to always shine down upon the sands and the lush greenery was only disturbed by the occasional glint of metal of the Mithril Base. Itself the base was hard to find, tucked away underneath large portions of ground where it could. Otherwise only runways and a few buildings would peek out from the trees and sand. While its location was technically a secret, it seemed that Tessa Testarossa had no problem bringing around a guest when the situation called for it.

David's room on the other hand, wasn't exactly the most glorious thing around. It must've been one of the smaller rooms on the base. It had a bed. There was a small bathroom with an equally small shower. The room had no kitchen, just a small place in the wall where a small refrigerator and microwave stood. But it was cozy. It had a decently sized bed for one person, and it even had a place for a nice TV and a desk for a computer. Although the temperature bothered David just a little bit, it was just a little cold for his tastes. He had worked with the thermostat and hope it would soon kick in. Tucked in the far back of a long dim corridor the room was at the end by itself. If looked at from a distance it might be mistaken for a janitor's closest. Clearly, this room was either meant for someone of low rank or just simply a spare room that no one ever used. In the end, David thought it was just a spare. The amount of dust that lay on each surface gave image of how this lone room wasn't a hot commodity.

Even so David sat on the small two person couch in his room. He sat across from where the TV should be. The room wasn't furnished except for the microwave, the fridge, desk, couch, bed, and a small table in front of him. His eyes looked around lazily as he leaned back against the cushions. In front of him he had laid out what was in the backpack he carried with him since the airport. There was his hat, sunglasses, a change of clothes, that old worn notebook, a couple pieces of paper, and a few other items. That was all he had to entertain himself while Tessa was about doing her business. She said to him that she had some matters to attend to after she left him in this room. Hours had gone by. Tessa Testarossa was going right back to business. But she did say she would return to him later that night when she had the chance.

He couldn't go anywhere as well. Mithril wasn't exactly thrilled about having what they called a "civilian" in their base. That Commander Mardukas stated that he couldn't go anywhere without an escort. And thus, David was stuck in this room. He waited and thought how he would get back to the mainland and to his little sister.

There was a light knocking on the door.

"Come on in." David muttered loudly, still sitting relaxed on the small couch.

The metal door slid open, revealing no one other than Tessa. Her hair was lightly frizzed and she had a weary expression on her face. Before opening her eyes she let out a long sigh. Obviously she had been working furiously over the recent hours. She stepped into the room. "I'm sorry I took so long, Mr. Reed." Tessa began as she stood above David who was still seated. "Missing a few days of work doesn't exactly let me off Mithril's hook."

David could only shrug. "I understand…Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy though?"

"Y-Yes…But, the more I do now the less I have to do later. When you're in my position you can't exactly take a number of days off and expect someone else to do the work for you."

"I can see that."

Tessa continued on. "I'm also sorry about the room. I know it isn't much, but it's all we have at the moment."

Laughing David pushed himself up off the couch. "Don't worry about it, Tessa." He could tell the young woman was having trouble with the amount of work that must've been pushed on her after the previous day's events. "It'll be good enough for me. I don't plan on being a thorn in your side for very long."

She grinned. On one hand she wanted him to stay a little longer. It was nice to have a friend like David around, while on the other she knew that he wanted to get back to his sister as soon as possible and she respected that. "Oh, you're not a pain, David!"

He shook his head lightly. "You know what I meant. But I do plan on getting back to my own work. You know I have a job to do."

"Perhaps." Tessa started to twirl her grey hair again. "Say, David?"

"Hmm?"

"Melissa and Kurz are getting together…Would you mind accompanying me?" Teletha said with a warm smile. "I mean, would you like to join us? They said you're more than welcome. And I know this room isn't exactly exciting."

David looked about with a sly grin. "Well, I was planning on…" He began with a clear sarcastic tone. Tessa was quick to cut him off.

"Oh come now, David." Tessa giggled. "It was a serious question. I'm not too fond of their drinking, so I hope that you'd be there to keep me company as another sober party."

The man gave in. He decided not to joke around anymore. "Sure thing, Tess. I'll come along."

There it was. He called her 'Tess' again.

* * *

**Author's Notes****:**

**Like I said a shorter episode!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! And remember only two more Episodes before the end if Act I! Be sure to stay tuned! I can assure you the end of the first Act will be quite the event!**

**You might expect the next (shorter) episode sometime this weekend, and the final Act I episode sometime next week!**

**Anyway, **_**please review**_**. I love to hear what people are thinking about the story.**

**Stay tuned everyone,**

_**Mr-Watch**_

_**P.S – And as always, PM me if you find any errors. I'll be sure to fix them ASAP!**_


	7. Act I - Episode VII

**The Long Road Ahead**

**Act I**

**Episode VII**

_**A Stack of Papers**_

Night after night is was all the same. Teletha Testarossa, although she wanted to believe it, really had no time off to begin with. Ever since David arrived at the base it seemed that her work load had increased tenfold. Piles of paperwork and meetings assaulted her schedule and life. While Mithril was technically experiencing a lull in jobs to attend to over the past few years, the information about "The Collective" seemingly had jump started her organization's engine. Constantly she was either on the phone or going over information with Commander Mardukas about what exactly projects "BOREAS" and "PUPPET MASTER" were, as said in the file she had gotten from the council meeting. But in a nutshell, it was clear they knew absolutely nothing. Everything about "The Collective" and their doings was all speculation.

On the other hand, Tessa still attempted to make time for David. It was what she looked forward to each night. He was a welcome break from all her work. Often she found him in the midst of Melissa and Kurz. The pair seemingly had taking a liking to him. To her, it made her feel just a little bit better about having to leave him alone for hours at a time in a place that must be rather lonely and foreign for him. Kurz and Mao were an interesting bunch for David to make friends with, but it was what she had hoped for in the first place. Ever since their first night on the base, David took a liking to them as well. Tessa vividly remembered how she asked him to accompany her. By the time that had gotten to the duo that particular night, both of them were far beyond drunk. But it only made it that much more comical. Unlike Tessa, David didn't abstain from alcohol, yet he knew that indulging too much wasn't the wisest thing to do. That night he didn't drink. He and Tessa had picked up their own beverages on the way. Of course, David had grabbed his favorite, a Cherry-Cola.

Thoughts coming back to reality, Tessa opened her eyes onto the long metal hallway that stood before her. Grasped in one hand she had her leather suitcase. The other was pressed against her chest, holding a stack of papers against her body. Teletha had just exited another mind-numbingly long security meeting. Once again, it was over "The Collective." Her black business heels clacked against the metal floor as she walked along. She hung her head low. Each muscle in her body felt like jelly. For some odd reason that particular day had felt like it had lasted forever. The rest of Mithril must've already clocked themselves out and turned in for the night. Tessa walked alone in the silent corridor. Her heels clapping against the floor and the sounds echoed down the hallway. Like a metronome the sound filled her head.

Tessa let out a long drawn out sigh of pain and lethargy. "I need a break." She grumbled to herself. The grasp on her papers and suitcase began to relax as she drifted in and out of her near sleep-like state.

Her clumsiness got the better of her again…

As she dragged her feet across the floor the front of her shoe lodged itself in the metal paneling of the hallway. Like a poorly designed catapult she flew forward. With no attempt to right herself, Captain Tessa Testarossa landed face first onto floor. White papers flew out of her grasp and fluttered about the small corridor like she had landed in a pile of snow. Her suitcase landed just in front of her. The contents of it tumbled onto the metal. Among them, David's picture of him and his little sister. Tessa hadn't removed it since she took it from his home.

"Ugh!" Teletha screamed in frustration, near tears. The young woman didn't know why she always made such a fool of herself. She didn't know why, at stressful times like this, she couldn't function like she wanted.

Tessa just lay there, belly and face against the ground. Her gray hair was now sprung out of its neat ponytail and lay in a mess of tangles around her head. The girl didn't bother to move. There was no point. Luckily, she thought, that no one was around to see her tumble. Teletha lay there, moving one fist and hitting the ground softly over and over again.

Pushing herself onto her knees and into a sitting position she looked around at the damage she had done. Papers now lay scattered across the width of the flooring. The contents of her suitcase now lay in a messy pile in front of her. Her chest rose and fell slowly. Tessa was taking in deep breaths in an effort to resist the urge to simply break down right then and there. One hand reached up in an effort to smooth out her hair. It was simply no use. All of it was already too far away from being fixed in a hallway. Unknown to her, her own hands were trembling out of the pure frustrated emotion that pulsed through her body. Tessa Testarossa continued to sit motionless in the Mithril base corridor.

But her eyes caught a glimpse of the picture, the picture of David and his sister. The glint of the broken frame and glass shimmered in the white light. The colored macaroni that once adorned the frame now lay in shattered pieces. But, inside the frame, the picture was still in one piece. Tessa's eyes looked onto the picture once again. David looked so happy, so much different than he did now in the present. Now he seemed a bit colder, as if he was always searching for something, like he was always on some mission that held the fate of his own world on his shoulders.

There were footsteps coming up behind her at a quick pace…

Her heart nearly burst from her chest at the sound. Reaching out she wasted no time in getting ahold of the broken picture frame. Like a broom she opened up her suitcase and swept the frame into the depths of the black leather container. She did her best to get all the little dusty pieces of the colored macaroni and string back in and out of view. Tessa began to panic. All around, her papers were still littering the metal floor. Frantically she started to rustle them about, attempting to get them back in somewhat decent order.

The footstep grew closer…

Teletha began to whimper to herself. This was going to be really embarrassing.

"You alright there, Tess?" A voice whispered with concern from behind her. A body knelt down beside where she was sprawled out on the ground.

"_Tess?"_ The young captain thought to herself. It must have been-

"Hey, are you ok?" David said warmly as a smile grew on his face. He clutched that same notebook as before in his hands. It was the same one he kept with him throughout their journey on the road. The young man looked to Tessa who sat on the floor beside him. He could plainly see the distressed look on her face. "Hey…Tessa?"

"D-D-David?!" Teletha stuttered in surprise. Her hands were still desperately grabbing at the papers. She couldn't look up at him. A hand moved up a flicked some hairs out of her face and behind her ear. This was just too awkward for her, being seen like this, at her own job even.

For a long number of quiet moments David watched Tessa Testarossa flail around in the pile of papers like a fish out of water. "Hey…Tessa, you alright?"

"Uhm…I'm…I just…" Were the only words Tessa could utter in her state of panic. She felt the faint running of her nose as she neared tears. And arm swept across her face as if trying to wipe away her distress. "_Did it really need to be in front of David?_" Tessa thought. "_I'm representing Mithril for God's sake._" This was all too much.

"Tess?"

Her hands froze and her body stopped. Tessa slouched over where she sat.

"Tessa?" David said again as he waited, dropping the notebook to the floor right into the pile of papers. Without request he started to shuffle through the papers on his own. Just as Tessa had done he began to sort through the papers, slowly putting them back into a somewhat orderly stack.

"David…" Tessa sighed. She choked back her tears of embarrassment.

David looked at her and lifted an eyebrow. He waited for her to continue. His hands still sorted through the papers on the ground. Some items he stuffed into her suitcase while others he stacked by themselves. But he didn't say anything. David just waited for Tessa to finish.

"…Why am I such a pain in everyone's side?"

This response caused a small laugh to come from David. He didn't think it was a serious question. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I meant." She said sternly.

David's light and warm expression slowly melted away. "Are you serious?"

Tessa didn't bother with a response. She turned to look at David. The look on her face said that she was serious.

"Well…I…I don't think you're a pain." He began. David picked his words carefully. The papers on the ground were now neatly stacked. Although not in perfect order like they began, at least they could be carried.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't think anyone here sees you as a pain, Tessa."

Tessa turned her face toward the ground again. "Sometimes I just feel like it."

David placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort the young woman. "You're not a pain, Tessa. You're worth more to these people than you probably think."

Teletha slightly relaxed at his touch. "That's not what I mean though."

He paused for a brief second before responding. "What did you mean then?"

Letting out an extremely long and pained sigh, Tessa's eyes began to water. "I just feel…like…I feel as if I'm useless."

"Oh, you're far from useless, Tess."

Ignoring David the captain continued on. "I'm no fighter…" She began, finally pushing the stacks of papers together, picking them up in her arms while she sat on her knees. "…When I was with you, I felt like I was useless. I couldn't help you." Her suitcase still was on the floor in front of her.

David coughed at her comment. He didn't like where this conversation was headed. "Well, not everyone is a fighter."

Teletha returned to her words. "Lately, I've just been pushing papers. I sit in an office all day, David…A freaking office! I sit in a chair while everyone else is out there risking their lives."

Still, David wasn't able to come up with a response.

"I'm no good with a gun. I can pilot an Arm Slave, but I can't go into combat with one. I have to rely on everyone else around me…I have to rely on everyone else around me risking themselves and their skin while I sit and push papers…"

David's arm moved to Tessa's waist. This stopped her words cold. She could feel his fingers and palm through her Mithril uniform. He placed his other hand on her shoulder. Using his soft grip on her small frame, David easily lifted Tessa's slowly to her feet. There was a slight pause in their conversation. David kept his grip on Tessa's waist, making sure she was stable enough to stand on her own. He stood there, looking Tessa in the face. "Listen, Tess…"

There it was, David had called her "Tess" again. She felt a little lighter now.

"…I know it must be frustrating. Personally, I can't know exactly how you feel…But you aren't useless. If you were useless, I don't think your friends would've risked their lives for you…Hell, if you were useless do you think you'd still be a captain?"

Teletha didn't respond. Her thoughts were still on the fact that David still had that grip on her waist as he spoke.

"You're smart. You know you're not just some throw away officer. You know that. I'm not saying everyone is a fighter. Don't try and be something you know you're not…Let me tell you, trying to be something you're not is hard. Also doing that sort of thing doesn't always turn out well in the end. It rarely does…But you'll know when it's your time to shine…It'll come…Trust me." David gave her a reassuring wink.

"I…I see…"

"And hey, come on, would you rather be pushing around papers or risking your life? I know which one I'd pick…If given the choice I'd choose a peaceful job of sitting around and waiting for something bad to happen then actually going somewhere and risking it all if something did happen." David released his grip on her waist, but he kept his hand on her shoulder.

"I think I understand…You have a good point, David."

The young man nodded his head. "You're just a little tired. I can see it in those gray eyes of yours."

Tessa glanced away for a moment before looking back to him. "Y-You're right, I could go for some sleep." She couldn't deny she was unbelievably tired.

David finally smiled again. "Come on." He said, taking a step back. "Let's get you back to your room. You'll feel better after a good night's rest."

With a slow step forward Tessa began to walk. Her room wasn't too far from where they were. Teletha began to regain her composure as she walked. She didn't feel like bursting into tears anymore. "I'm sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?"

"That little episode…I just get…frustrated…at my job sometimes." Teletha admitted. She gripped the stack of papers and suitcase in her hands. Her suitcase felt just a little heavier, but that might have just been the nerves.

David couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. "I think everyone has a reason to get pissed off at their job at times."

"I guess those few days with you on the road really put me in vacation mode."

"Ha-Ha! I don't think that counted as a vacation, Tess."

"It was more than I usually get."

David lifted both hands behind his head. His fingers dug deep into his brown hair as they walked down the corridor. "How many do you usually get then?"

Tessa sighed again. "Not enough, I'll just leave it at that. And if I do I have nowhere to go."

Another chuckle. "I can see that. Don't have any friends off the base you want to visit?"

Her mind switched to Kaname and Sousuke back in Japan. She hadn't seen them in a long while, a year perhaps. But for personal reasons she couldn't just simply show up to their place unannounced. "Well…I do…It's just they are too busy to really pay attention to me. I make do with my friends here on the base."

"No boyfriend to keep your mind occupied, eh?" David laughed, obviously joking around.

Tessa's spine tingled just a bit at the comment. She gritted her teeth at the thought. Sousuke was with Kaname now; she had been for a good few years now. It often helped if she didn't think about it.

David noticed the reaction. His smirk faded just a little, noticing he had hit a nerve. "Touchy subject?"

"It's…a long story, Mr. Reed."

He gave a tiny nod. "I can tell."

"But…No…I have nobody."

Cringing, David knew he didn't do much to help Tessa's mood. His mind raced as he attempted to think up a reasonable response.

"What about you?" Tessa chirped. Surprisingly she kept the conversation going despite her mindset.

"Me?"

"Is there anyone else around that I'm talking to?"

David laughed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Nah, I have nothing. Like I said before, my job keeps me all over the place. You could say I've really never had the time."

Tessa gave a smirk of acknowledgement. It seemed now as if they were in the same boat. "But you have your sister to keep track of, right?"

"That's true. Once I get back to her, then maybe…Maybe I'll find someone to get involved with. Yet for right now, my little sis is what I got to keep going for. I'm not going to let a relationship, or anything for that matter, get in my way…Not yet at least."

They finally reached Tessa's door. With a few light touches on a keypad the metal door slid open. Tessa began to think over their conversation. "You seem like you have your life figured out, David."

He shrugged. "Not really. I just have my own plan I want to follow and I'm sticking to it."

Tessa nodded in return. "You know…Once you get your sister back…" The captain began to tap the tips of her black shoes against the floor in a strange nervousness. Her face got a little red. "…I think both of you are more than welcome here at Mithril. I-I know it's an odd thing to say…But we could use someone like you around…I don't know how your current employer might think, but I could pull some strings around here for you…I mean…If-If you wanted too that is."

"That's nice of you, Tess. I'll be sure to think about it. If that offer still stands after all of this "The Collective" stuff is said and done, I'll be sure to let you know."

She took a sidestep into her room. Her mouth was unable to form anymore words, even though it moved. Finally, she spoke actual words again. "I think I'm going to check in for the night now, David."

David smiled warmly, looking Tessa right in the eyes. "Right-Right. Sleep well. Get some rest."

"Thank you…You know…For listening and for helping me." The captain continued as David began to step away. "It means a lot."

Back stepping away from the captain, David put both hands behind his head again. "Anytime, Tessa. I hope to see you around. Sleep well."

For long moments, Teletha Testarossa watched David back away into the hallway before vanishing around a corner. For some odd reason, she felt like when he left she was going to miss him the most. Tessa lazily stumbled into her bedroom and the metal door closed shut. She threw herself onto her soft bed…

But then a thought rolled into her head, just as she drifted off to sleep. _"What was David doing around the base without an escort?"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**Tip – Read this Episode carefully**_**.**

**Anyway, here is the second to last Episode of Act I. I hope you like it!**

**Seeing as we are coming near the end of Act I, I'm going to let you in on a few things. Go back and re-read all the Episodes before this. I'm not going to lie that small details are important. You might find something you missed the first time! Either way, you're going to find out what this entire Act has been leading up to in the next update!**

**So stay tuned for the finale of Act I, it's going to be something you won't want to miss!**

**(Expect the next update within about ten days. After I finish editing it enough). **

**Also, **_**please leave a review**_** and tell me what you're thinking about the story! Reviews are really what keeps me going!**

**Stay tuned,**

_**Mr-Watch**_

_**P.S - Like always, PM if you find any errors. I'll be sure to fix them ASAP!**_


	8. Act I - Episode VIII

**Final Episode of Act I**

* * *

**The Long Road Ahead**

**Act I**

**Episode VIII**

_**Puzzle Pieces**_

Whatever Commander Mardukas had woken her for must've been important. Tessa had barely drifted into sleep before a private alarm howled in her bedroom. Maybe she had been asleep for an hour. But the alert was sent to just to her. All the rest of the base was still silent. No other bedrooms were stirring and no other personnel had been roused from their slumber. The entire base was still silent, save for the ever so quiet drone of the electricity that pulsed through the ceiling and walls. Her black heels once again clacked on the metal flooring of the hallway. The repetitive sound echoed down the corridor. Although now the noise was more annoying than anything else. Teletha hadn't even bothered to fix her hair. No longer was it in a ponytail like she usually sported. Instead now it was a frizzy grey mess that hung about her back. At least she didn't need to change. Luckily she had fallen asleep in her Mithril uniform, yet it wasn't exactly clean and straight as it should've been. But Commander Mardukas' call was something the Mithril Captain couldn't exactly brush off. So now she was briskly, albeit sluggishly, stalking down the long hall toward a briefing room.

Yet, Tessa couldn't deny that she had become already rather annoyed and perhaps outright angry at what this night was spiraling into. First she had to deal with the spike in duties of her job. After that she broke down to near tears in front of David. Being seen like that was embarrassing and taxing enough. Now she had to deal with whatever Mardukas had asked her for. She gritted her teeth at the thought. Tessa couldn't even get a good few hours of sleep in before being disturbed. The thought crossed her mind that she had less to deal with back on the road with David when they were hiding out back in the States. Then it was simply just getting from one day to the next. But now that she was back at Mithril it seemed that she was back to pushing around papers and late nights with little sleep.

Tessa turned right. In front of her she saw the large metal door to the briefing room where Mardukas must've been, the same room where he sent the message which woke her up. There were no guards standing beside the door. It was oddly unprotected. Tessa didn't know whether it was just too late in the night, or just the information wasn't important enough to warrant security. If it was something that could've waited until morning she nearly felt like she could blow a gasket. The base was deathly still. Everyone was still in their bunks and rooms off in their dreamland while Teletha Testarossa wearily stepped toward this meeting with Mardukas.

She finally reached the metal door and it slid open with a tiny hiss…

It was a small briefing room. Tightly pack tables and a number of computers and laptops filled its small space. Piles of white papers with black type were spread out on the tables and a group of intelligence officers were shifting through them frantically with a very disturbed look on their face. On the papers Tessa could see the furious plastering of the fluorescent yellow-green highlighter ink that had marked out specific lines on each document. The intelligence officers scurried about the room, some picking up and dropping papers while a number of others were shifting through photos and files. Much to Tessa's surprise no one greeted or saluted her as she walked in. Whatever they were working through had completely engulfed their attention. She could still see the same disturbed and very trouble looks on all their faces as if they were working against the clock to stop some sort of bomb from going off.

Commander Mardukas was the first one to emerge from the pulsing mass of bodies. "Ma'am!" He barked as usual giving her a salute. "Forgive me for waking you, but this is a matter that needs your immediate attention."

Tessa forgot to salute back she was so tired. "What is it Commander?" She mumbled, getting straight to the point of all the confusion.

Mardukas also was quick to get to the point. He pressed a number of buttons that sealed the door tightly shut behind Teletha. "Follow me." He spoke as he pin-wheeled on his boots and marched toward a large table.

Sluggishly moving along, Tessa was soon to join him. "Commander…" She began as an officer rushed by her, nearly knocking her over. "…What is the meaning of all this? I didn't authorize anything."

"That's true madam captain, you didn't. It was all my doing. Forgive me if I overstepped by bounds here on the base, but from what I've uncovered I believe that the risk was worth it. I will fully accept punishment at a later date."

She lifted her small fingers and rubbed her still tired eyes. "What is possibly the matter, Mr. Mardukas?"

He wasted no time in thrusting a file labeled '_Case Report: David A. Reed_' into her hands. It was a small group of papers and pictures, nothing too heavy. Although Mardukas knew that that file would soon be growing in size within the next few hours and days. Mardukas said nothing; he waited for Tessa's response.

For a brief few moments Tessa couldn't come up with a reply. Her grey eyes were now locked to the file in her hands. The title is what drew her attention. Thoughts ran through her mind on why such a file would exist in the first place. She thought David was a normal enough, and trustworthy enough, person to be allowed on the base. Tessa didn't expect bringing him here would thrust him into some form of investigation on his character.

Mardukas took a step backward. "Once again, Ma'am, forgive me if I've overstepped by bounds. But I will not back down from my action. I believe this to be worth it."

The young woman almost took no note of Mardukas' statement. "What is the meaning of this, Commander Mardukas?" Tessa uttered, sounding slightly annoyed.

Snapping to attention at Teletha's tone, the commander spoke. "Madam Captain, we have reason to believe David Reed is a covert operator for the organization known as "The Collective." We have uncovered near proof of my statement."

Hitting Tessa Testarossa's heart like a bullet, Commander Mardukas' words took the young captain completely by surprise. She couldn't believe it. How could David even be a part of The Collective? He had protected her from them; at least that's what she thought. "What…W-W-What evidence d-d-do you have to support this c-c-claim, Commander?" Tessa said, stuttering. She knew all too well that if somehow, someway, Commander Mardukas was right, it would be her head on the chopping block for bringing him to the Merida Island Mithril installation.

"Everything we know up to this point is in that file you hold in your hands, Ma'am." He said, blunt and to the point.

Teletha hesitated. Holding the file in one hand, she reached for a chair with the other. She was just sitting down when Mardukas spoke again.

"That being said, that is everything we know up to this point. Our intelligence officers are looking into his background and forming up addition information. This just what we know from the incident at the airport up until the present. We've combined it with information from '_Case File: TC-1'_ and came to some…interesting conclusions."

At this point Tessa's head was throbbing. She could hear her own heartbeat. The night had just taken a turn from bad to worse. At least Mardukas had kept this under wraps and didn't have the whole base in an uproar. The captain didn't want to have to deal with a lynching. Yet still, even before she opened the file, Tessa still had doubts about what Mardukas was saying. "Lead me through the information, Commander." Teletha stated as she adjusted herself in the rather uncomfortable seat in the small cramped room. Setting the file on the table she peeled back the cover as Mardukas began to speak.

The first thing that was shown was a group of photos with time numbers printed on them. These photos were taken at the airport, probably from security cameras, where she was ambushed the first time and where all of this craziness began. Tessa's eyes scanned them furiously, still partially in disbelief. She didn't want to believe such a claim.

Mardukas walked over leaned over the other side of the table. He used on hand to spread out the colorless photos in front of Tessa. Placing them in some sort of order he began to explain. "This photo here…" His finger pointed to the first photo, it was a picture of Tessa at the check-in station at the airport, flanked by both of her now deceased bodyguards. "…As we can see this is you at entering the airport."

Tessa grew a little irritable. There was nothing in that photo that proved anything. "And?"

His finger moved to the next picture and pointed out a new figure. The numbers show that only a minute or so had passed since the first. Tessa was now leaving the check-in area and was now out of the frame. Sure enough, it was David, his sunglasses over his eyes. Clearly, his eyes were locked onto Tessa by the direction he looked. "Here we see David Reed."

Still the pictures didn't prove anything. According to David he had orders to keep her alive. So far, the photos were still proving his point. "Yes, I see that." Tessa mumbled wearily, her head now leaning slightly to the side. "You know as much as I do that David said he had orders to keep me alive."

A stern expression crossed across Mardukas' face. It was as if his information was all falling into place. "Yes, that's true. But, protect you from what exactly?" His finger moved to the final picture of the first group. "Look here…" He tapped the photo a couple of times. "…This photo right here."

Looking toward the third photo Tessa recalled the events. It was an image of when she was at the snack vendor in the airline terminal. She could tell by her own expression in the photo that she was conversing with the man behind the counter. Yet, something did catch her attention. Unlike what she believed at the time the picture was taken, David did not enter the restroom. Instead he was leaning up around the corner of wall next to the door. He was using the payphone.

Mardukas spoke before Tessa could. "Although we couldn't get logs of the conversation, we were able to track the call to its destination." Mithril's way of getting information never ceased to amaze. Even though the call had been made before Mithril got to the area, they were still able to recover at least some of the information.

Confused, Teletha glanced up to Mardukas. "To where?"

The commander's tone dropped. "It was a mobile number that was just outside the airport's perimeter."

Almost instantly Tessa heart skipped a beat. "W-What? That makes n-no sense." Her grey eyes grew wide in a mixed form of horror and pure panic. "B-But that can't prove he was responsible for the airport attack."

Shaking his head, Mardukas continued. "I never claimed he was responsible for the attack. We don't have the proof to maintain that accusations. In fact, information we gathered proved otherwise."

Teletha Testarossa rubbed her palms against her eyes, as if the action would change the story the pictures told. "What information, Mr. Mardukas?"

Mardukas flipped through the case file's pages and pulled one out onto the table. "This…" It was a page full of financial transactions. "…Through our databases we've concluded that those sent to attack you and David were a number of different criminal organizations hired to do so. Mithril was keeping tabs on a number of these for some time even before the airport attack…A bounty was placed on you, Madam Captain." The commander pulled out the file Tessa had at the airport, '_Case File: TC-1_,' and placed it behind the rest of the papers on the table. "We've tracked the numbers. The money that was used to hire your assailants came from the same place as the transactions mentioned in the case file you had. The Collective was the one who placed the bounty on you."

Everything was still a large broken puzzle to Tessa. But in her tired state she began to piece everything together. "That still makes no sense. If The Collective wanted me dead by hiring those people, and if Mr. Reed is an operator, why didn't he kill me himself?" She was still holding onto the hope that it all was just a large misunderstanding and David was simply in the wrong places at the wrong times

"Because…" Mardukas turned David's case report over, revealing more photos. They were all similar. One was in the clothing shop Tessa and David had visited. Once again, as Tessa lost sight of him he went immediately toward the nearest phone. "…The Collective knew that David, if that is his real name, would keep you alive. That's why they hired those mercenaries." He tapped the TC-1 file again. "After they hacked our system, they got something. They stole some information. We don't know exactly what, but…All this leads me to believe they stole information of the planned procedures if Mithril was to be hacked. They used it to anticipate our moves. It's how they found you in the airport in the first place…"

Teletha let out a long drawn out sigh. Her world was now crashing down around her. It would even get worse if this all turned out to be true. Her slender fingers grabbed at her frizzed mess of grey hair.

"…They wanted you to get close to David. They wanted you to trust him. They wanted him to get back here."

Her heart stopped cold. She couldn't breathe. Tessa's fingers started to tremble as they hovered over the black and white photos in front of her. As she opened her mouth, her words were dry and sheepish, like she was terrified beyond anything she had ever been before. "Commander Mardukas…We can't condemn David on just these assumptions." It was as if her hopes for resolving this situation were little fingers holding her on a ledge. "We need concrete proof that David is a part of The Collective before we take any action against him. We don't even know what he would be after here on the island."

"Ma'am…" Mardukas muttered, almost like he was taking down to his own child. His fingers slid into the TC-1 file and pulled out a single photo and put it right in front of the captain. The photo had been taken from a security camera across the street. It was one of the warehouses that had been purchased by The Collective. Tessa remembered this photo.

Tessa stared downward at it. She said nothing.

Out of the other file on the table Mardukas pulled out another photo. It was clearer, enhanced, and enlarged. In the corner of the photo stood two highlighted figures walking within a group. One was the mysterious man from the TC-1 file, but one of the others was all too familiar. David Reed was walking besides that man. He was a member of The Collective "…We have all the information we need."

A frantic voice crackled over the radio on Mardukas' belt. "David Reed is gone! I repeat David Reed is not in his quarters! He's disabled the base alarms! I repeat, David Reed has disabled the base alarms!"

* * *

Tessa sprinted as fast as she could down the long hallway. Her heels had been kicked off and now she was running barefoot. She wanted to get to David and solve this before Mardukas had the chance to gather men to find and arrest him. There was no way off the island save one, by air. David must be making his way toward the hangars. If David was a so called "Collective" operator, there was no telling what he could accomplish on his own in the Merida Island base. Hopefully, her so-called friend would listen to her and stay to sort this situation out. Teletha turned left down another corridor. She was nearing the hangars now.

The base alarms had yet to start screaming. Tessa knew she could've used her rank to prevent Mardukas' actions and keep David out of handcuffs; but doing so would only dig herself in an already deeper hole. She at brought an enemy agent into their secret base. The Council was going to have her head on a pike when they found out. Everything was quickly going to hell around her. Tessa knew she only had a couple minutes before the base would be at arms by soldiers going door to door. David was smart. That was the reason he disable the base alarm system. It bought him more time. But she still knew that Mardukas would be right behind her. And there was no telling what he would do if he caught David Reed.

Teletha rounded the final corner leading toward the hangars. She saw a familiar body slink through the door leading out into the area where the planes were being held. As the door began to shut, Tessa leapt through, colliding with the floor of the hangar and rolling to a stop in a heap.

Everything fell silent around her.

"David!" Tessa scream as she lay sprawled out on the hangar floor. Tears now flowed freely from her eyes. "David!"

Just barely, she was able to pick herself up. Her own poor coordination, lack of sleep, and the pure emotion that pulsed through her small frame made her legs uneasy and wobble. Tessa placed her hands on the sides of her mouth to amplify her voice. "David, god damn-it answer me!"

A harsh grasp got a grip of her uniform and Tessa was flung against the metal wall next to the door. Teletha let out a painful squeak as she collided into the hard surface. Whoever grabbed her now held and pinned her painfully against the wall, the figure now constantly pushing her against metal.

Dazed, her eyes caught sight of David who now stood imposingly in front of her. He had her pinned. Tessa couldn't go anywhere. Tessa could feel her heart sputtering as her brain sent mixed messages of panic and thanks that she had gotten to David first.

Pulling her off the wall and quickly slamming her back into it, David grunted fiercely through his clinched teeth. "Lock the door!"

"D-D-David?!" Tessa stuttered. David slammed her into the wall again, this time a little bit harsher.

"Lock the damn door!" David's purpose filled eyes glanced to the control panel next to the hangar door. "Do it Tessa, or I swear to god I'll…" He began to tighten a fist.

David couldn't finish. Tessa immediately reached over and pressed a combination of buttons and locked the door shut. The captain wasn't sure whether she did that out of fright or friendship. Was she a prisoner now or still a friend?

Once the door was locked David loosened his grip on Tessa's clothes. He didn't say anything; he just looked at her with a fire in his eyes.

"D-David…" Tessa began, finally catching her breath. Although she didn't cry, tears were streaming down her face. "…Why?"

"Because…" David began, he moved in a little bit closer to Tessa, their faces coming close together. She could feel his body heat they were so close. He looked her right in the eyes. "…Somebody has to win this."

"The Collective?!"

David slammed her up on the wall again. "No…Me…I have to win this. I'm playing this little game for me."

"What are you talking about? I know everything, David. I know who you really are!"

His grip on her shirt lightened again. "Yes…Yes you do, Tess."

The reaction from David's confused her. She was half expecting him to deny that. "But why David? Why do you work for them?"

"Because."

"Because why, David!? Tell me!"

David looked down at the floor and then back up. "Because, I have to."

"You have to?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Tessa…You don't know what you're getting into. None of Mithril does."

"David, just listen to me. You don't need to work for them, just let me…"

"No! God Damn-it, listen to me, Tessa! You got yourself involved in something bigger than yourself, all of Mithril did."

Tessa began to feel anger swell in her heart. "And you're helping them?! I thought we were friends, David!"

He slammed her into the wall again. This time the back of Tessa's head hit the wall, stunning her. "This is a warning, Tessa. Your Mithril friends better get ready. The world is about to get a whole lot worse for all of us. This is a game that everyone has to play now. We each have to play it our own way. You're going to have to trust me."

"Oh, and you want me to trust you after all of this!"

David cringed just a little at the comment. "Tess, you know me."

"I don't know you, Mr. Reed!" She attempted to push herself away from him, but he wouldn't budge. "Is that even your real name, David Reed?"

He cringed once again. "Just listen…You know me…I've told you as much as I could. You're going to have to figure this out. _You have to figure this out_!"

"You're making no sense."

"Please…" David finally let her go as he dropped his hands to his sides and backed away. He still gazed into her eyes. "…Tess, you're going to need to trust me. I need to you figure this all out. This puzzle is yours to solve."

There were some voices behind the locked door. Mithril was now trying to figure out a way into the hangar.

Tessa looked at him in a confused manner. Once David let her go her body crumpled to her knees. She now sat on the solid floor. None of what he was saying was making any sense. "What do you mean "Figure this out?" That doesn't make sense!"

"Tessa, I know I've done some bad things. I know you have no reason to trust me anymore. But I assure you, you know me. I haven't lied to you. You need to somehow trust me after all of this. Once I leave, everything will start making sense." David continued to back toward a dual propeller plane in the middle of the hangar.

"But…Why, David…Why The Collective? Why me?"

He continued to back away. "I don't have any other option. The Collective plays their own game and I need to play along to get what I want…I have to play their game…"

Teletha Testarossa couldn't utter a response. She just sat there on the cold floor looking at up him as he got closer to the airplane.

"…Tessa, I assure you. You know me. Once you put all the pieces of the puzzle together you'll know what I'm doing."

"David…" Tessa sighed painfully "…I don't know what you are talking about. Please, just tell me."

"You'll figure it out soon enough." He stepped onto the steps leading up into the plane.

"David…" Tessa whispered in emotional agony just loud enough for David to hear. Tears were streaming down her face and she started breaking down into shattered sobs. The events of the day became too much for her. The raw emotion that pulsed through her body made it unbearable.

David turned around one last time before he pulled up the steps. "And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for what I put you through…But I have to play the game myself, just like you have to. We both have things we want the most in the world…And I need to get mine back…"

Tessa Testarossa shut her eyes and listened as the plane sputtered to life. She could hear it start down the runway and vanish off into the distance. She could send fighters to destroy that plane. It wouldn't be hard. But she couldn't give such an order…She didn't feel like it…There was no use…Not tonight…

David Reed was gone…

* * *

**End of Act I**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, there is the end of Act I everyone! I hope you enjoyed what just happened and I hope it keeps you around for the rest of the story! **

**I'm going to take a short break from this story to work on a few other things. But don't worry; soon Act II will be on its way!**

**So please, in the meantime, **_**leave a review**_**, share this with your friends, and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks, and see you soon!**

**Mr-Watch**

_**P.S – If you find an error, please PM me and I'll fix it ASAP!**_


	9. Act II - Episode I

_**Please read Author's Note at the end of this episode, Thanks.**_

* * *

**First episode of Act II**

* * *

**The Long Road Ahead**

**Act II**

**Episode I**

_**Who is David Reed?**_

Mithril found the stolen plane a few days later. Apparently, David Reed had landed it in some backwater airport. According to the few workers and crews that were present when he had landed, David simply landed the Mithril plane before boarding a private jet that looked to be bound for the American or perhaps the Japanese mainland. After that, Mr. Reed dropped off the map. Mithril couldn't track him or the jet down after that point. It was as if after he boarded that plane he ceased to exist. Even Mithril's assets in the United States and Japan couldn't pick up even the slightest scent of his trail. For lack of anything better, he had turned into a ghost. There were whispers and rumors on where he went, sure. But that's all there was, just rumors and whispers. Mithril was officially back to square one.

Teletha Testarossa had opened up a can of worms. Once David escaped Merida Island, most of the Mithril Council was at her throat. Even her uncle, who had been on her side so many times before, was set against her. She had made a stupid move. They told her that David could've done untold damage to the base and their organization. Even as she walked around the Merida Island base during the days after David's escape she could feel the eyes of most everyone bore into the back of her head. It was like everyone seemed to view it as her fault. In fact, she couldn't deny it was her fault. She had put all their lives on the line. David could've seriously caused some damage if he would've planted explosives. In addition, he might have stolen of important information if he was given the chance. Luckily, the eggheads stated that David got nowhere near their important information. She even heard the rumor that they were thinking of removing her from command of the Tuatha De Danaan. They were thinking of demoting her! That thought sent a shiver down her spine. She had no idea what she would do without her submarine. She wasn't a solider and she knew nothing of actually living any sort of normal life. If Mithril did take her out of command, what would she do?

Damage control was the worst of it. On top of her already stressed schedule, Tessa was continually being bombarded with information, theories, and suspicions of why exactly David had did what he did. There was no end in sight. As the days turned into weeks, Mithril, as well as Tessa, were still no closer in solving the mystery of what exactly was happening…

Tessa, deep in thought about past events, sat in the dull colored private lounge. Its plain colors brought no life to the world around her. It was like she was in a large coffin of metal. Kurz Weber on the other hand, was happily flipping through a magazine on the couch across from her. Thankfully, Weber and Mao still had stuck by her through David's betrayal. It was nice to feel that her closest friends were still willing to stand beside her and figure this problem out. Teletha was leaning over the table that sat between her and Weber. On its surface was spread a bundle of papers that Mithril had dug up on David Reed that they were going to go over as a group. Now all they needed was to wait for Melissa Mao to return…

The metal door slid open with a hiss. Mao strode in the room with a renewed vigor. In her hands she held another manila file, just like the ones that were scattered about the lounge. There was a strange light in her eyes when she took her seat. It was like she had somehow come across a revelation. Immediately noticing this new mood, Tessa locked eyes on her friend. Mao dropped herself into the seat next to Kurz Weber and tossed the file onto the table.

"Someone's in a good mood." Kurz chuckled mockingly, his eyes peeking over the magazine to Mao besides him.

Saying nothing, Teletha just waited for Mao's response. Her thoughts were still clouded over ideas on David Reed.

Mao leaned back on the couch and put her feet on a small clear spot on the table. Her arms stretched above her head. She had the same look in her eyes. "That's it." Melissa stated simply.

"That's what?" Kurz replied. He put his magazine down at his feet and leaned forward toward the table, elbows on his knees.

"That everything we could dig up on Mr. David Reed." Mao purred slyly, like she had come back from a successful hunt. "The well has run dry after this, guys. This is all we have. So if we can't find him or he doesn't show up after this we are shit out of luck people."

Kurz gave a whistle of astonishment. He reached out and grabbed the file off the table. Holding it in his hands he began to quickly flip through its contents, not reading, but seeing the rather small amount they ended up with. It was separated into three different sections.

Melissa turned to Tessa who was slouching rather lazily forward. "You look like shit, Tessa." She had noticed that Tessa had not been taking care of herself as she usually did. Her friend's face was plastered with the look of weariness and her eyes seemed to lack that fire of duty she once had.

"I sure feel like it, Melissa." She groaned silently. The past week's events were now really weighing heavily on her shoulders. Tessa felt drained of life. It was as if Mithril was becoming a parasite and was drawing the life straight out of her through a long straw. This entire fiasco had consumed her. With no time to relax, Teletha had to juggle her regular duties while still attempting to solve this problem.

To Melissa, it wasn't any surprise that Tessa was struggling through this situation. Not only was she struggling with the pain of Mithril, but Mao knew that perhaps Tessa had gotten quite close to David. Maybe even Tessa once had sprouting feelings for him. Although those feelings were probably doused once he left Merida Island, yet they still might have been there. Melissa had no way of knowing one way or the other. She was only guessing after all. Her young friend was now shut like a safe. It was hard to get anything out of her. "Maybe you should take a break, Tessa?"

Kurz still wasn't saying anything. He was still flipping through the pages like the magazine he was once reading.

"I'll take a break when I can, Melissa." Teletha murmured with a long sigh as she brushed some grey hairs out of her eyes. She quickly glanced to Kurz, wanting to turn the subject off her as soon as possible. "What does it say, Mr. Weber?" Tessa questioned, sitting up a little straighter.

Weber looked up, his mind snapping back to reality. With a flick of the hand he turned back to the first page. "Want me to start from the beginning?"

"No…Start right in the middle…" Mao joked sarcastically. Her eyes switched to Tessa. No reaction. She didn't find it funny. "…Start from the beginning."

The man let out a huff of air. His eyes slowly scanned the first page from bottom to top. He lifted his eyes to look at Tessa. By the look in her eyes it was as if she was pleading for him to read her some good news so that might avert a deadly confrontation if they ran into David again. Kurz licked his lips before he started speaking. He looked back down at the file. "David Anthony Reed, born July 15th…" He paused for a moment; a smile briefly crossed his face. "…he was born the same year as you Tessa."

Although Teletha Testarossa didn't have a reply, it was finally nice to know that bit of information. Tessa began to wonder what it might have been like for her if she had a normal childhood like most people. David must've had at least a few good memories from that time. She waited for Kurz to continue.

"David was born to Thomas Reed and Diana Reed. Diana is now known as Diana Young."

"He told me his parents had left each other." Tessa said, interrupting her friend.

Kurz took no note. He simply continued on. Flipping through a couple pages he skipped ahead. "Seems like he had a pretty uneventful childhood, nothing too abnormal. High marks in all his classes, must've been a pretty decent kid…He was pretty good at baseball too…" Kurz ended up on a different page. "…Says here that he and his sister, Bethany Reed, were really close."

"Bethany…" Tessa whispered to herself. "…That's her name."

She had whispered loud enough to draw Melissa's attention. "David must've explained that to you, right?"

Weber paused again and waited for Melissa and Tessa to finish.

Tessa gave a small nod. "Yes, Mr. Reed said he is really close to her. Bethany means a lot to him. He said that since his father wasn't around a lot and his mother left they were usually by themselves. I mean, I didn't know her name until now, but he does speak highly of her." She glanced to Kurz. "Sorry, Mr. Weber…please continue."

Looking over the next few papers Kurz gave a whistle. "Now here is where it gets interesting, ladies!"

Melissa and Tessa immediately shifted her attention to Weber once more.

"Says here that David was plucked straight out of his first year of college into the CIA!" Kurz said, with a strange enthusiasm.

While Mao was slipping her can beverage, the mention of the Central Intelligence Agency made her spit the liquid straight into the air. "The what?!"

Teletha's eyes grew wide in astonishment. That was rather young to be pulled into an organization such as that. Yet, on the other hand, Mithril sometimes did the same thing. And while Mithril's skills and web stretched much farther than the CIA's, it didn't exactly help Tessa's spirit due to the fact that he had almost free reign over the base during his time here. They still didn't know if he has stolen anything besides the plane.

"That's right, the good ole American CIA…" Kurz went on "…David Reed became an operator for the CIA in foreign countries pretty early on after his recruitment. This report states that he had a knack for infiltration and unconventional warfare. " Weber then pulled out a number of black and white photographs and lazily spread them out on the table for Melissa and Tessa. They were a mix of surveillance and actual photographs. "Seems pretty dangerous stuff to me."

Leaning toward the table in unison, both Mao and Teletha eyed the photos curiously. Melissa set her canned drink on the table in a small clear spot. A ring on the table showed that it was the same spot she had always placed it before. Basically, the photos were a collection of images from CIA operations. They showed a number of individuals, operators. David was among them. While in some pictures his face was covered by sunglasses with a mask or bandana, Tessa clearly could pick out his body structure from the others. He was smaller than the supposed older operators in the photo. One photo in particular drew her attention. It was of David Reed. He was leaning up against an old car, relaxed. It must've been taken before or after a mission. Wearing that same blue hat she had so often seen him with in the past, David was holding that same old worn notebook she had seen him with before.

Weber spoke again. "Mr. Reed was one of those guys who would kill you in your sleep, personally; looking at his record he was pretty good at it too." He flipped the page. "From what we were able to gather, David had a pretty successful career with the CIA up…until a point…when…" Kurz tailed off for a moment. His words jumbled together and his eyes narrowed as if he was trying to make sense of something he just read.

"Mr. Weber?" Tessa asked curiously, noticing his expression.

The blonde haired man leaned forward. "Says here, that David was released from duty after he apparently contracted a fixation of something known as PUPPET MASTER. David drops off of their radar completely after that. He just straight up vanishes. Even the CIA couldn't keep tabs on him."

"Puppet Master…That was something that was in the file over 'The Collective' wasn't it? The same one you had at the airport?" Melissa muttered over to Teletha, sounding slightly confused.

Tessa could only nod. She found it strange that he would get booted from the Agency over 'The Collective' and then seemingly switch sides on a whim. Something wasn't adding up.

"Whatever it was that was the last anyone had seen Mr. Reed until the airport." Kurz said placing that group of papers onto the already cluttered table. "That's all we have on him. The well is dry."

Melissa downed the remainder of her drink in one swift gulp. "So, what we've learned is…That we now have to search for someone who specializes in not being found. All the while, his people are plotting to do god knows what. Oh yeah, that's just wonderful." Her tone was a mix of sarcasm and tired disbelief. None of that information made anyone of them feel better. Yet she finished her statement with a throaty belch.

"I guess it's better than nothing." Tessa stated with a hint of optimism. "At least we know now of what Mr. Reed is capable of. And having that information on why David was removed from the CIA doesn't exactly fit with what he is doing now."

"She does have a point!" Kurz chuckled; it seems his cheerful nature hadn't faded away. He gripped the next group of papers in his hand and waved it around. "Maybe there is something in here that will help us. You never know! Should I go on?"

"Sure, why not." Melissa huffed, sounding slightly defeated.

Teletha smirked a little. "Please do, Mr. Weber."

Kurz flipped the cover page and began to read aloud. "Next up on the list is Thomas H. Reed. As we know, the guy was divorced…Seems that Thomas worked for the United States Military. It says that he was big into the Arm Slave Research and Development branch." With raised eyebrow, Weber was surprised. He flipped through the next couple pages, skipping over things of little important to them. "Nothing to out of the ordinary…until here, says he abruptly quit his job."

"Is there a date to when?" Tessa inquired simply.

"Roughly…" Kurz began. "…It was just after David was recruited into the CIA."

"What else is there?" Tessa asked again.

He whistled again. "After he quit his job Thomas Reed was said to have been accused and tried for selling United States Armed Forces research to…" Kurz paused briefly. "…It doesn't say. All it states is that there was a suspected, yet unknown buyer. They don't have a name…But here is a picture…" Pulling at the paper clip attached to the file, Kurz pushed a single photo towards Tessa.

The man in the picture looked strangely familiar. It was like she had seen the man before. Tessa gripped it gently between her thumb and index finger and lifted it up to the light. Then it hit her. It was the same man who was with David Reed in the other photo Mithril had found the days before. It was the same man in _Case File TC-1_. Whoever that man was, he must've been the head of it all, the mastermind. That man in that photo was the person pulling the strings in this game of cat a mouse they were playing with each other. Yet, Tessa did not know who the cat was and who the mouse was…

"We've seen this man before." Tessa mentioned, pulling her head back from the photo and looking between Mao and Weber. "This man is the same man David is working with."

"And?" Mao muttered as she opened up another can.

Kurz raised an eyebrow in Tessa's direction. "So let me get this straight. David is working for the person his father was supposedly selling military secrets to. This man, it could be safe to assume, is the head of this Collective, or whatever they call themselves. There has to be a connection here."

Tessa said nothing, but began thinking all the details over in her head. It wasn't adding up. David had left for the CIA before his father was accused. There was no way that he could have known that man beforehand, only after. But yet, she saw the pictures clear as day. David did know that man. How he did was the question. Tessa's face began to twist as she thought over the details.

Mao stepped into the conversation. "Maybe it was a family thing?"

"No." Tessa was quick to respond. "There is no mention of David going off duty to meet that man. He must've met him a different way."

"Well, this doesn't make much sense."

Tessa turned to Kurz once more. "What is left in that file?"

Clearing his throat Weber spoke. "Thomas Reed was tried, yet found not guilty due to lack of evidence. Oddly enough, Thomas would later be found dead in his car after it went off the road and into a river sometime after the trial. That's all we have."

"That sounds awfully like a clean-up job." Mao growled quickly with a shake of her head. She took another large gulp of her drink.

Teletha couldn't help but agree. She nodded her head slowly at Melissa's response. She looked to Mr. Weber, seeing if he had any thoughts.

"One more file to read…" Kurz Weber mumbled, wearily. "…Bethany M. Reed."

Mao let out a long yawn. It was getting late in the night. "Might as well get to it. Not like these papers are going anywhere. We can pick them up tomorrow if we need to."

Flicking the papers about, Kurz began on the final profile. "Bethany Reed, born to Thomas and Diana, blah-blah-blah…Apparently, Bethany was pretty smart for her age. Says here she advance through her classes faster than any kid their school had seen." Kurz licked his lips and continued. "As mentioned before she had a close relationship with David Reed. She liked watching him play baseball."

Nodding, Tessa reaffirmed that information through her memories of David's stories about her.

Strangely, Kurz Weber came to a pause. It was much longer than any pause he took before. This time it was different. His eyes were wide in shock. Tilting his head he looked at the paper differently, as if trying to make the information clearer by looking at it in a different way. Kurz didn't say anything, but just looked onto the white sheet of paper with black text.

Mao said nothing, too occupied with her drink to notice.

"Mr. Weber?" Tessa uttered silently. The look on his face sent shivers down her spine.

"Captain?"

"Yes?" Teletha could feel her heart jerk. Kurz usually didn't call her by her rank unless he needed to.

"You know how when David was here on the base he would talk about how he was going to get his little sister once he was done?"

"Yes, indeed I do, Mr. Weber."

Kurz gently let the last page fall onto the piles of papers and photos on the table before him. "That last page said that Bethany Reed was in that car with her father when it fell into that river. They never found her body. Bethany Reed is listed as deceased."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The start of Act II everyone, hope you enjoyed it!**

**It seems now that things are starting to come together. New details have emerged!**

**I'm going to leave it to you to attempt to figure everything out now. (Until the following episodes that is). **

_**Please leave a review**_**, they mean a lot to me to hear what everyone is thinking of the story!**

**Anyway, stay tuned!**

**Mr-Watch**

_**P.S – If you find any error, please PM me and I'll fix it ASAP!**_


	10. Act II - Episode II

**The Long Road Ahead**

**Act II**

**Episode II**

_**Who was Bethany Reed?**_

That was a first night in a long time that Tessa had gotten any measure of a good night's rest. As she stood in the small shower still half asleep, arms against the walls just underneath the shower head, Tessa let the water come down over her. Small droplets of water broke off from the main stream and made small paths across her face. She stood there, motionless. Her body felt like it had been renewed. The steam from the hot water rose up off the shower's floor. Tessa could smell it in her nose. When she opened her eyes everything in her private bathroom was a haze from the grey-white water vapor that swirled around her and over the shower's door in the rest of the room. Tessa took in a deep breath through her mouth. Her tongue could taste the water that saturated the air. The moist air filled her lungs as she drew the air in slowly. Closing her mouth she held it all in for a moment before letting it all out through her nostrils. Tessa close her eyes and breathed in and out again. It was early morning now. Kurz and Melissa were long sense gone. No doubt they were still asleep. They went their separate ways after that evening. It must have been knowing now who David Reed actually was that caused her to slumber so peacefully. So Teletha Testarossa was now alone. Her mind seemingly blank of all thought besides the feelings of the hot water running over her skin that melted everything else around her away. The job wasn't done, not by a long shot. But at least, for those brief moments in that steam filled shower, Tessa could gain some small measure of peace and comfort.

Tessa reached for the shower knob, the one that controlled the water. Eyes still closed her slender hands grabbed it softly and turned. She turned it until it stopped. The warm water that came from above ceased to pour from the shower head. Leaning up against the wall again, Tessa didn't make any rush to open up the shower door. What water remained on her smooth skin slowly dripped away, falling onto the ground, moving along the floor and into the small drain in the middle. Steam began to settle around her. It stuck to the walls and pieces of metal of the bathroom. Finally, with one final long and drawn out sigh Tessa turned her body. Her hand grabbed the shower door and slid it open.

Pulling the faint tan colored towel snuggly around her body, Tessa looked herself in the mirror. Just like she had countless times before, she readied herself for the day. Leaning against the pearly white sink she began to brush and dry her hair, combing it out neatly to be presentable. Teletha grabbed another smaller towel and wiped down her still damp face. Reaching toward a tiny container under the mirror, she grasped a small cylinder of lipstick. Tessa put it on her lips. The captain looked in the mirror. The young woman was pretty much set for the events of the day. It was rather refreshing to have such a slow morning. At least for now, there was no trouble, no hassle of information to shift through, and no Council breathing down her neck. In that tiny moment in time it was only Tessa and the sight of her clean self in the mirror.

She then emerged from the steamy bathroom half-dressed. Tessa tossed the tan towel to the side. Bare feet gracefully strutted toward her closet. The soles of her feet made little noise against the cold floor. Her pace was quick. Tessa would've rather avoided someone seeing her half-naked in case a random Mithril worker barged into her room. The young woman remembered an alcohol induced experience where she had wandered about the base wearing just she had now. Thankfully that time only Sousuke Sagara had seen her. He thankfully never told anyone what happened. But all that was water under the bridge. That happened years ago. Sousuke was with Kaname now. Yet, it was something she would rather not repeat anytime soon. Reaching her closet the Mithril officer began to swiftly dress herself into her uniform. It was the same style suit she had worn yesterday. It was the same style of suit she will wear tomorrow. White, tan, and dull. Once she was fully dressed, Teletha Testarossa shut the wooden closet doors with a click.

Her eyes drifted lazily toward the clock above her bed. Tessa had a few minutes before she had to report anywhere. The captain let out another sigh, more time to kill, more time to sulk and think. She missed the old days. Tessa wanted things to go back to the way they were years ago when it was just her and her friends. She wanted to go back to the time when she went to high school in Japan with Sousuke and Kaname. Back then those few years ago everything just simply simpler. When Tessa was there she really never had to worry about anything than fitting in. It was during those days when she was a regular person, not a captain, not a soldier or officer…just normal…

Tessa fell back onto her soft bed. Her body immediately sunk into the sheets and mattress. Still there was more time to kill. Lazily, her head nodded off to the side. Teletha now stared across the room. Directly in front of her was that briefcase. It was that dame damn black leather briefcase that she kept with her during her time back in the states with David…But there was something else, something was sticking out of the messy buddle of papers that seemed to burst the briefcase at the seams. David's notebook, the worn cover stuck out like a sore thumb. She jumped at the chance. Scrambling frantically out of the bed she reached out and nabbed the notebook between her index finger and thumb. Tessa gave it a swift yank. The notebook came free with ease.

"Finally…" Teletha whispered softly under her breath even though she was the only person in her room.

David must have lost it in her piles of papers that night in the hallway when he helped her up off the ground. It seemed strange to Tessa why David would forget such a thing. Everything else he had brought with him to the base he had taken with him when he escaped on the plane. Something about it was off. He seemed too attached to such a thing to really forget it in the Mithril base…Then again…The thought crossed Tessa's mind that maybe, just maybe, he had left it here for a reason. David didn't place it out in the open or anything to be found easily. Instead, it might have been that he gave it to Tessa for a reason. David perhaps knew that Tessa would find it in the briefcase…Yes that was it, David had placed it there for a reason.

She turned over the stiff cover of the notebook a looked at the first mostly blank page. It was all white, save for a bunch of handwritten text in the center of the page.

It read…

"_Property of Bethany Reed"_

"Bethany Reed!" Teletha Testarossa gasped to herself. She nearly let go of it. This little stack of papers held together by wire was David's Sister's notebook, not his. Something told Tessa to turn the page. As if seeing that name seemed to be the key to a locked door that she always wanted to get into…Like if the name on the page had put her into a trance, Tessa Testarossa flipped to the next page.

The first page read the following short entry written in a bright purple pen. All this scribbled writing was coming from Bethany's point of view. Tessa picked out a fair amount of text from the faded ink…

_Journal Entry #1_

"_David left today. He said he got a new job somewhere on the east coast. No matter how many times I asked him, big brother would never tell me. But from the look on his face, I guess it was important to him. Dad seems pretty proud of him to. I probably should be as well…"_

"_I really don't want him to leave though. I don't have many friends at school."_

"_I'm proud of you, David…"_

"_He took me to a baseball game in Chicago before he left though. That was nice. The Cubbies didn't win, but I guess that's ok. They never do well, but people always love them. Sometimes they do really badly, but everyone cheers anyway… I always liked it when David played baseball in high school. We took a picture together at the stadium. Sometimes I wish he would've stuck to that. Big brother was always so good at hitting it over the fences when it really mattered…"_

"_But later, he gave me this little notebook to write in. David told me to write stuff down; he says it will give me something to do while he is away… He also said he would make sure to send letters when he could…"_

"_I'll miss you big brother…"_

Clearly, Tessa knew from that little bit of writing just how close Bethany and David once were. In addition, she also knew now when that picture was taken…Without any hesitation, Teletha turn the next page over. It was in different ink this time, dark blue, slightly less faded. Some time had passed since she had written. Yet now there was a letter taped into the page, a letter from David. Bethany must've taped it in there.

Tessa then noticed a few small circles of wrinkled paper. They looked like dots where water had once fallen. Tear marks. Tears had fallen onto the page from a little girl's eyes.

This next entry was even shorter than the last…

_Journal Entry #2_

"_David set his first letter today. I thought it'd never come."_

"_Dad and I read it together. David said he was happy where he was, but that he misses us too."_

"_I'm not feeling too well."_

"_I have a headache."_

"_I think I'm going to bed early tonight…"_

"Strange…" Tessa mumbled to herself. She had a faintly confused look upon her face "…That was rather…short." The fact that Bethany had mentioned her headache also was a bit amiss.

Turning the page again, there was another short entry. It was scribbled frantically in the same dark blue ink as the journal entry before it. To Tessa, something about this next entry seemed a little off. The pen marks were quick and skittish. Bethany had written in the notebook pretty quickly, trying to get something down in a rush…

_Journal Entry #3_

"_Dad quit his job tonight."_

"_I don't know why he would do such a thing. I thought he was happy where he worked. He would sometimes take me to see the big machines he worked on. Daddy said that these big robots were made with the help of some really smart people." _

"_I heard him on the phone with someone. At first I thought it was David, but it wasn't. I listened to him talk about me over the phone. I guess I was mumbling something in my sleep, something about math and words I don't understand. Daddy was pretty energetic on the phone. Was he talking to a doctor about it?"_

"_I hope I'm not crazy. I don't want to leave home. I want to wait for brother."_

"_I'm just going to go to bed. Hopefully…maybe…it's all just in my head."_

"_I'm going to bed."_

_P.S – "I still miss you David. Please come home soon."_

The last entry perked Tessa interest a tad bit. Something about what Bethany was saying seemed a little off. That poor little girl must have been so afraid. Without David around, her brother, Tessa could only guess at how Bethany was getting along at the time she had written it all down. Yet still, the mention of her mumbling something in her sleep did sound an odd bit like…it couldn't be…Maybe it all was just a small emotional episode. People talk in their sleep sometimes when they are dreaming. Perhaps all that happening was Bethany was having a little trouble adjusting to her brother's absence.

Tessa still could shake the thought of the slightest possibly of what Bethany might be out of her head. It was a long shot, and she didn't have proof. And not having proof at this point, with all the events swirling around her, wouldn't bode well for her future.

The Mithril Captain turned the next page over…There were a couple of colorful drawings in crayon. They weren't anything too notable, just plain scribbles and stick figures. One image stuck out like a sore thumb, a roughly drawn sketch of David and Bethany. David seemed to be holding a baseball bat in his hands.

_Journal Entry #4_

"_Daddy took me to see some people today. He doesn't seem right to me anymore…Just…Off…"_

"_I think they were doctors. They asked me questions about what I was saying in my sleep. I really didn't understand their questions. I couldn't give them an answer…But they still seemed interested in me anyway. They said they could help me…And I could help them…"_

"_Dad must've videotaped me one time. He showed them that. I never saw it. I saw him messing around in my room with a camera before I fell asleep one night. But they came back and said that they could help me or something."_

"_I don't like them. Their eyes look really mean."_

"_I really wish David were here…"_

The words written on the lined paper sent more shivers down Tessa's spine. Bethany's writing, however short, was packed with emotion. Each letter was scribed with a child-like panic. It was as if she was writing when she was having some sort of horrific dream. Even the comments about how Bethany was sensing her father's change in emotion. If maybe Bethany was what Tessa thought she might be, it would only complicate things. This little girl, all alone by herself, was backed into a corner. Each little mention of David made it seem like he was her protector and guardian angel. David seemed like such a kind on honorable person in these pages. But most everything he had done proved otherwise. Yet, Bethany could only write about how she missed him during these events record on the pages. David could do nothing. At this time he was gone, not in any way able to help his little sister.

Even so, the thought of Bethany's condition recorded in the test by her own hand never left Tessa's head…Could she be a Whispered?

Tessa flipped the page…The entry was very short and to the point.

_Journal Entry #5_

"_Some men from Daddy's last job came to the door today."_

"_They were dressed in black suits. Their faces looked mean, just like the men my dad took me to see. I didn't like them one bit. At first I thought they were coming to tell us something about David…Boy, was I wrong…"_

"_They started talking to Dad, something about being accused of something. They wanted to take him to jail, I think…"_

"_I guess we have to go somewhere now. Dad wants me to leave the journal here."_

"_I have to pack my things…We are going now…"_

"_David…Why have you not come home yet? I'm scared…Really scared…Something isn't right here."_

Information from the night before came flooding back to Tessa like a raging flood. Bethany was mentioning the accusations against David's father. She remembered this well. He would be found not guilty. It was all in the files. Tessa's stomach began to twist. She really was starting to hate reading through this little journal. It was as if she was diving deep in this little girls head and her thoughts. Bethany was spilling her mind and emotions onto the pages, even if the script was short and childish. Each little image that was drawn told a story about how much she truly did care for David. Her thoughts drifted back to the start of all this madness, to the night of her and David driving down the road at night when Tessa first asked about the picture on the dashboard. All the details about how David spoke, how he carried his thoughts and shared them with her, told Teletha Testarossa that something was not fitting right in this puzzle.

David had spoken as if his sister was still among the living. Yet, the file Mithril had assembled said otherwise. Bethany was believe to had passed away when her father's car was in an accident…But…It was also stated the body was never found. Was this little girl alive just as David had said? And if so, where is she?

The clock on her wall was ticking onward.

Although Teletha knew how this all was going to end. The Mithril captain wasted no time flipping over the next page…

_Journal Entry #6_

"_We finally got back from the city…It feels good to be home."_

"_David still hasn't gotten my letters. They keep sending them back to my house. I hope he doesn't believe I forgot about him. Talking with him would really make me feel better right now."_

"_Daddy is also getting more and more strange. Ever since we got to the city he was always on edge. He looked like he was looking out for someone, or someone was looking for him."_

"_Why did Dad have to quit his job?"_

"…_Wait…is it all my fault? I started talking in my sleep and he quit his job. He became obsessed over me. Did I do this?"_

"_I've started to write things down now. I'm starting to remember things from my dreams and from my sleep, I guess. Numbers and lines and letters I don't understand. They are all in this random order that only seems to make somewhat sense to Dad. He really likes it when I draw these things…I'm really starting to think this is my entire fault."_

"_He said we have to go on a drive now. Daddy said he doesn't know when we will get back." _

"_David…I really miss you…Why did you have to leave. I want you here." _

"_I put some things in the back of this book for David when he gets back…Maybe he can figure-."_

Tessa Testarossa was jolted from the journal and thoughts when a voice blasted over the intercom within her room. The speaker boomed as the volume was turned all the way up. She slammed the journal shut and stuffed it under her pillow in surprise.

"Captain Testarossa, Sousuke Sagara's plane has just landed!"

Scrambling up off her bed, the Mithril officer made her way toward her door with as much speed as she could muster. If they had called in Sousuke, things were taking a turn for the worse…And maybe, just maybe, Sousuke had brought one of Tessa's old friends with him…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here you go guys, another episode! Lots of stuff happening here!**

**PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE, if you would be so kind, leave a review and tell me what you think It would mean a lot to me to hear what people are thinking of the story. Reviews are really the things that keep me going and motivated. So if you have time, please drop of review. It'd mean a bunch!**

**That's it for now! Remember, I'm always open to PMs if you have any questions!**

**As Always,**

**Mr-Watch**

_**P.S. – PM me if you find any errors, and I'll fix them ASAP!**_


	11. Act II - Episode III

**The Long Road Ahead**

**Act II**

**Episode III**

_**The Whispered**_

"About time you showed up, Captain!" Kurz Weber mocked as Tessa nearly tumbled over her own feet as she came up behind him. Their captain was wearing those heels again. They always make her stumble.

"Forgive me, Mr. Weber!" Tessa panted, managing a faint smile as she came to a stop behind a small group of Mithril members that had gathered in the main lounge. "I was busy with…" She paused for a moment, not ready to reveal the information she had deduced from Bethany Reed's journal just yet. "…something."

Mao tilted her head backward and raised an eyebrow at Kurz. "Give her a break, Weber." The woman grunted with a roll of her eyes. Her attention then turned to Tessa, taking some relief in finally getting the young woman smiling again. "Sousuke's plane just landed. He should be here soon!"

A wave of relief washed over Teletha Testarossa. Finally, maybe Sousuke could help them. She plopped herself into an empty couch in the middle of the room. "That's good. It's been a while since Mr. Sagara has paid us a visit." She said happily, but with a slight sliver of weariness. "It'll be _nice_ to see him again."

The group that had assembled in the lounge began to disperse after the Captain's arrival. Kurz and Mao took their seats together on the other side of the table from where Tessa's sat. Sousuke Sagara was called back by Mithril to assist with the situation involving David and "The Collective." Tessa was hoping that he would in turn help her. While not all the pieces fit together quite yet, the young woman was starting to assemble her own idea of what exact David's goal might be. Perhaps after Sagara arrived she could get the time, and the people, she needed to finally set some plan to counter whatever the Mithril high-ups might be planning once David resurfaced again. No doubt Mithril was at that very moment putting together a plan to resolve the David issue if the man appeared back onto their radar. Tessa only hoped that she could get to the bottom of everything before Mithril used deadly force. She knew and felt that David has reasons behind his actions.

Kurz leaned back and gave a huge yawn. "You know why they are bringing him in, right?"

Mao cringed a little.

"No…" Tessa uttered with a pause. Her head tilted off to the side in confusion. "…Why?"

The blonde man shrugged. "I've heard they are putting together a team to go after him. I guess they are starting to narrow in on where he might be." Weber's expression slowly turned into a frown. "That's probably not what you wanted to hear, Tessa, but that's what I've been hearing through the grape vine…_If you get what I mean_."

There it was, the news Tessa didn't want to hear. "Who is on this team, Mr. Weber?" It seemed odd to her that Mithril was putting together a team to go after David without notifying her. Something was off.

A slight pause between the group of friends filled the air.

Mao was the first to raise her hand. She hung her head low on her shoulders, ashamed. "They…They contacted me about it." She admitted silently. "It wasn't exactly my choice, Tessa. They sort are threating people to join in. Not much I can do when they start pulling rank like they are doing now. Mithril's starting to act really strange recently."

Tessa shuddered a little at the thought. The last thing she wanted to think about was pitting Mao and whoever else against David, who at that point, she still considered somewhat a friend. Running out of time, Teletha would have to start putting together a plan of her own quickly in hopes of not only saving David's life, but those of her fellow members of Mithril. It was as if she was on a rollercoaster. The car she was on keep going up and up the largest hill. She could hear constant the clicking off the tracks in her head signaling the ever closer drawing confrontation that they all knew would happen again before it was all over. But she wasn't alone. Everyone else she knew was along for this rollercoaster of a ride, stuffed into the cars that were linked together, all traveling in unison on that same track toward the same ending. But they were nowhere near the top yet. Tessa and her companions had a long way to go before it all would come to an end.

Melissa quickly turned to Kurz. "And I'm not the only one…"

Teletha's heart sank. By the way Mao looked to Kurz, Tessa knew that her other friend was involved.

"Well, I didn't want to straight up tell her!" Kurz gulped frantically. His face turned a little pinkish.

It was the news Tessa sort of felt in her gut, but now it was confirmed. Mithril was pulling out all the stops. Something was starting to worry them. All hands were coming on deck and now their crosshairs were set on David. Mithril was even planning on sending her closest friends in to hunt him down. Sousuke, Weber, Mao, all of them were being pulled together into this team with the pure purpose to remove David's head from his shoulders. Yet, all this only strengthened her resolve. If she could get to David before anyone else, or at least stop Mithril from tracking and killing him, perhaps she could get the answers she wanted.

Tessa put her hands in her lap and began to twirl her thumbs. "I-Is Sousuke involved as well?" She mumbled. In her head she already knew the answer.

Mao was just about to open her mouth to speak when the door crashed open. The entire room turned to the direction of the noise. Stumbling through the door was a young man dressed in an old Mithril uniform. He face was plastered with a look of trembling panic and an attempt to keeping himself in proper order. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his head. The entire room knew who this young man was.

"Ey, Sagara!" Kurz cheered at the top of his lungs, throwing his arms up in the air.

Sousuke Sagara stayed standing firmly in the doorway. His body filled up the entire rectangle as if he was trying to shield something from view. He was stiff as a board. Everyone looked at him with a raised eyebrow. They all were expecting him to give them some sort of greeting. Yet, Sousuke only stood there saying nothing for the longest time. His mouth started to tremble. He locked eyes in sequence with Mao, Kurz, and then Tessa. Still, the young man said nothing.

"Sousuke?! What's the matter?" Mao chirped as she leaned back in her chair to look by Kurz's large mop of blonde hair.

Finally, Sousuke Sagara uttered the first words he said to any of them in a long time. He looked straight to Tessa when he spoke and gave a weak salute. "Captain, I sincerely apologize for what is about to happen! I had orders and I followed them to the letter. But I'm afraid someone doesn't seem to share the same idea of safety as we do!"

Tessa opened her mouth to speak but didn't get very far. "Sergeant Sagara, what are you-."

A large white fan collided with the back of Sousuke's head with a harsh '_whack_' sound! He stumbled forward into the room. Righting himself he stiffened his body next to the door…Another voice boomed as a new body emerged into the crowded room.

"Sousuke!" The female voice, clearly unhappy in tone, roared. A young woman with long blue hair entered the room "I can't believe you pulled me out of my apartment for this! I thought you said you were taking me on a vacation!"

Mao started to chuckle and gave a shake of her head. Glancing to Tessa, she gave her a reassuring wink. "I think we are having some extra company."

Weber's face turned bright red. He was holding back a waterfall of laughter. Mao could tell by the way his eyes were close and how his mouth shuddered.

Tessa pivoted her head to the newcomer, heart lighting up at the sight. Sousuke had brought someone else along with him to Merida Island. Thankfully, Tessa's knew their woman, her friend, very well. "Kaname!" Tessa yelped, nearly jumping out of her couch.

An old friend of Tessa's, as well as many others in Mithril, Kaname Chidori was now at Merida Island, dragged along by Sousuke. Probably, the blue haired woman had been brought here by orders. Mithril saw it best to assemble those they wished to keep safe especially at a time like this. Kaname was one of those high value targets that many organizations including "The Collective" would want to get their hands on…Yet, that didn't stop Kaname from resisting.

Kaname Chidori never let up on her assault with her paper fan. Tessa's words fell on deaf ears. Wearing a colorful sundress that swayed about her knees, Kaname pulled a suitcase packed full of clothing behind her. The blue haired woman continued to beat the snot out of Sousuke. She was like a cat who didn't want to go to the vet. "You thick headed idiot!" Kaname bellowed, giving Sousuke another wallop on the back of the skull. "I have a job. I have friends! You take me all the way out here, back to this place! I wanted that vacation! You lying dummy!"

Kurz finally broke down. Rolling off the couch and onto the floor Kurz grasped at his chest as he laughed. "Looks like Sousuke and Kaname haven't changed one bit." Weber had tears rolling down his face at that point.

* * *

Tessa wasted no time letting Kaname in on what had happened up until that point. After Sousuke finally manage to calm her down, Kaname did warm up to the idea of being close to her friends once again. Although she was still nowhere near pleased with the situation. The bit about the possibly of stolen information about her did manage to give her a nudge in the direction of understanding…The day was quickly spinning by like a well-oiled clock. Introductions were made and Sousuke wasted no time in becoming acclimated to the atmosphere of Mithril at Merida Island, no matter how chaotic it was this time around. He, Mao, and Kurz left Kaname in the company with Tessa as they reported to Commander Mardukas. It was something about that team being assembled to track down and find David. Now, tucked away in the confines of Teletha Testarossa's room, Tessa and Kaname finally had time to themselves…

It had been now confirmed in Tessa's head that Mithril was assembling a team of her soldiers to go after David Reed. But they were shutting the commander out of the operation. Tessa now had almost no control over the actions at her base.

Lounging on Tessa's sofa, Kaname had her legs stretched out across its surface. One of her arms was swung lazily out to the side, hanging off the couch like it was dead. Her colorful dress brought a new splash of color to Tessa's dull colored room. Her eyes darted from wall to wall, still a little confused on how or why she was even getting involved in such a thing. But whether she liked it or not, Kaname couldn't get out of anything now. Years had gone by since she was at this place and frankly, she didn't want to return anytime soon after what happened back during her time in high school.

"You'll have to forgive me, Kaname." Tessa peeped sheepishly. Sitting on her bed, the grey hair girl clutched one of her dolls tightly in both of her arms. "I didn't mean for this to ruin your and Sousuke's plans. This issue with David really has gotten Mithril riled up in the worst ways, although I can't blame them."

Kaname's head immediately cranked back. The woman could only shrug. "Yeah-yeah, I should've known it was something fishy actually. Sousuke never takes me on vacation. He never takes me anywhere. So when he came and told me he wanted to go somewhere out of the blue, I should've taken that as a hint. Nothing is never as it seems with that man." Although the pair never made it publically official, Kaname and Sousuke had been _'dating'_ for a number of years.

Tessa's fingers dug into the soft outside of the doll. Her eyes looked away from the woman, completely ashamed. "I really wish you weren't getting involved in Mithril business again." She looked back at Kaname. "Not that I don't mind seeing you and talking to you, in fact I welcome it…It's…It's nice to have a friend around who isn't reaching for a gun whenever something goes wrong." Tessa shuffled her bare feet against her carpet nervously.

Giggling half-heartedly, Kaname pivoted her body into a sitting position. "Don't worry I feel the same way. And that sure sounds like Sousuke alright!" Looking off to the side, Kaname locked her eyes with her suitcase. It was bugling full of clothing she would've worn on a vacation into the tropics. "I really would've liked a vacation though."

Finally, Tessa managed a smile. "Me too, Ms. Chidori. After all this is said and done, I really think I'll take a long one myself." Tessa didn't mention that she was even feeling the need of taking such a vacation and never come back.

Kaname pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at Tessa. She could tell something was eating at the young Mithril Captain and friend. "So…what exactly is going on, Tessa?" Kaname asked bluntly, taking note of how tightly Teletha was grasping at the doll in her arms. If the doll was alive Tessa would've strangled it. The action just screamed that Tessa needed some sort of comfort.

Opening her mouth to speak, Tessa didn't get a word in before Kaname spoke again.

"And I mean, what do you think is going on. Don't give me the "What Mithril wants me to know" speech. I want to know what is going on with you. I can see it in that look on your face. Tell me what you think is going on with David, that Collective crap, everything."

Teletha Testarossa, with a face that was turning red, let out a long and pained sigh. Her mouth immediately turned into a frown. She had already given Kaname the run down on the events that had occurred between David and her up to that point, yet only in the relation to Mithril. Tessa wasn't able give her the response she would've wanted to in the first place. Too many people were listening for such a thing. But in the confines of her own private quarters, the young woman might just be able to get Kaname to see what she saw, and perhaps, what she felt. "Well…I've told you the truth on what happened…to a point." Tessa started in a whisper.

Kaname leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees. A bit of her blue hair flowed over her shoulder. She was listening intently. "To a point? Go on, Tessa. What is it?"

Releasing one hand from the death grip she had on her doll, Tessa reached for her ponytail and swung it over her should. She began to twist the end in her fingers. The habit had returned. Eyes staring blankly at the floor, Teletha started to speak. "I've been thinking about everything a lot recently, going over everything that has happened…Something…Something doesn't add up to me."

Nodding, Kaname lifted herself up off the couch and made her way across the room. She took a seat besides Tessa on the bed. "What do you mean?"

"Well…It's just that…David seemed so sincere when I met him. He was one of those people who I don't see doing this sort of thing. He always talked about his sister so highly. I could tell that girl meant the world to him. He was kind and polite…I mean I trusted him."

Kaname gave a small frown. "Maybe it was all a set-up? People like that can sometimes put up a façade to hide who they really are."

Tessa shook her head. "I don't think so…There is something more to it than that."

A pause, then Kaname spoke again. "You know something no one else knows, don't you Tessa?"

The Captain gave a faint nod. "David…When he left he said something to me about putting together a puzzle. He said that I needed to figure it out." Her eyes shimmered with the beginnings of tears. The memories of the night David left still fresh in her mind. The memories hurt, there was no denying that. "When he said that too me, the night he left, the look he had in his eyes was so desperate. He wanted me to figure out what was going on. Frankly, I didn't know what he meant…until recently…"

Kaname's head pulled back. "Oh?"

Tessa reached for her pillow and lifted it. Bethany's journal was still tucked under it. Reaching for it, she immediately placed it in her lap in clear view of Kaname's sight. "I started reading this this morning after I found it. It belonged to David's sister. I think David hide it in my suitcase for me to find."

"And, what does it say?" Kaname mumbled. She too became entranced by the little mass of papers held together by wire. "What's in that notebook that is so important?"

"I didn't finish reading it before you arrived. I reached a part where the notebook where Bethany said that she wrote something down. It's in the back. I haven't opened it that far yet." Tessa whispered. She let go of her doll and placed it back on her pillow. "K-Kaname…" The girl whispered finally, voice almost trembling.

"U-Uh…Y-Yeah? What is it, Tessa?" To Kaname, Tessa was sure acting abnormal. There was something about that notebook she was still holding back.

"…What I'm about to say to you might be a bit of a stretch. But if I'm right, it will change everything. It will be up to us to help make it right. You're the only person I can really trust right now, Kaname. Before I open this again, I need to know that you're with me. If what is in the back of this book is what David wanted me to find, it'll be up to us to finish it out."

Kaname had to pause before giving a response. She knew if she stayed with Tessa at that moment, she would be drawn into this entire fiasco more. If she continued on she would be sucked into something much bigger than herself. Kaname would need to stick by Tessa through the thick of it. Taking a large gulp of courage and a nod, Kaname gave her reply. "I'm with you, Tessa." There was no backing out now.

Tessa also gave a small nod. She felt like a little weight had been lifted off her shoulders now that she had a true ally. Taking in a long and deep breath, Tessa's eyes narrowed at the notebook. "Kaname, I think that Bethany Reed might be a Whispered. I don't have my proof yet, but I feel like what we will need is in the final pages of paper."

Her friend froze. Kaname's face seemingly went numb, like all emotion had been sucked out of it. What Tessa had just said, if true, changed the game. Everything she was told, about David, about The Collective, about Bethany, and the entire mess they were now in would be completely turned on its head. Although she herself was one of the Whispered, having such a little child being the cause of all this made Kaname feel sick to her stomach. She could barely imagine what horrors that the small girl might be enduring at this very moment, if still alive.

"If I'm right…" Tessa began again, flipping over the first few pages she had already read. "…I feel like David's role in all of this might be different as well. Call me crazy, but if we are right, Kaname, I think David might have done all of this to get his sister back."

Kaname was still having a bit of trouble understanding it all. "W-What makes you say that, Tessa?" It had been a long time since she had to deal with anything such as this. It was nerve-wracking.

"This all based on assumption, but I feel like David left me this notebook to figure out that Bethany was such Whispered. He said he wanted me to figure it out. David was leaving a breadcrumb trail. By working for The Collective, he might be getting close enough to where he can get to her." Tessa was having trouble breathing. She had to pause for the longest time. As she went over all the information in her head, everything only seemed to get worse and worse. If the Collective had a Whispered in their grip, they wouldn't give it up so easily. "Bethany Reed went missing, presumed dead. But David always spoke about her as if she was still alive. That's what's been driving him. He knew his sister was other there somewhere. He put it together that The Collective had taken her."

There was a long pause before Kaname said anything. She had to piece everything together herself. The young woman had only received all of this information just a few hours before. "…And Mithril now wants David. From what you told me I don't think he will come quietly." Kaname shook her head; even then they were still working on assumption. "W-Wait, but we still need to figure out if Beth is one of us. If she isn't…I-I don't think…"

"I understand, Ms. Chidori." Tessa replied simply, her words started to slow. "Whatever we find out stays between us. We can't let anyone one else know what we find. The answer is right here in my hands…L-Let's start…" Her head ever so slowly turned back to the worn out notebook she held in her hands. The captain's small fingers furiously flipped through page upon page of nothingness. It was all blank until Teletha had finally reached the final pages.

What they saw sent shivers down their spines…

A small photo fell to the floor…

Kaname and Tessa's eyes grew wide. Their faces went pale. Scribbled frantically on the final pages were formulas, diagrams, and equations far too complex for a normal girl Bethany's age. They were things Tessa could accomplish. They were things a Whispered could accomplish. Subconsciously Bethany Reed had written all of these details in her notebook. Numbers overlapped other numbers and writing was sprawled out across the lined page, not following any particular axis of straightness…Tessa was correct…Bethany Reed was one of the Whispered…But that wasn't all. Kaname leaned down and gingerly gripped the small photo in her fingers. Leaning back up, she placed it onto the lined paper. It was a photo Teletha Testarossa knew well. It was the same photo of the presumed head of The Collective, a picture taken from what she could only assume was Bethany's phone. It all fit together now. The puzzle was finally falling into place…

"So…That's it…" Kaname mumbled silently.

Tessa was about to speak when a fanatically voice boomed over the intercom…

"_Madam Captain, please report to the briefing room. David Reed has been found in Chicago…I repeat David Reed has been found in Chicago!"_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry about the long wait between chapters. It took me a while to push this one out. **

**I also am sorry if it seems a little "Meh."**

**Over the past couple of weeks my fire has been really burnt out for this story. I love it, I want to do it, but sometimes it gets hard to do such things…But, I hope that this chapter will help me get my blaze going once again. There are plenty of things that this story still has that I so desperately want to show and tell you guys.**

**Anyway, I really hope that if you read this chapter that you leave a review. They are like presents! Having feedback can really help me along. So please, review, I want to see this story through to the end and reviews will help me do such things!**

**Thank you for your support, and hopefully I won't be long on the update.**

**Thanks,**

**MrWatch**

* * *

_**P.S – PM if you find and error and I'll fix it ASAP!**_


	12. Act II - Episode IV

**Please read the author's note at the end, thank you!**

* * *

**The Long Road Ahead**

**Act II**

**Episode IV**

_**Stowaways**_

Mithril wasted no time in dispatching three of their top operatives to Chicago. David's resurgence was like the striking of a match on a powder keg or a turning of a key on an automobile. The image of him walking through the Chicago air terminal was the match, the key, to Mithril's engine. David stood out in plain daylight, walking freely as he left the plane where the picture was taken. He made no effort in hiding himself. Mithril wasted no time in setting their plan in motion. Having their group assembled, their operatives were to capture David Reed and return him to Merida Island for questioning, or use deadly force if necessary. Sousuke Sagara, Melissa Mao, and Kurz Weber were swept away onto a plane bound for the United States. Little did the three know that two stowaways were on board…

Kaname Chidori and Teletha Testarossa, after learning that the captain would be shut out of the operation by the Mithril Council, took matters into their own hands. On Merida Island the pair was quickly separated from their friends. The rest of Mithril moved too fast for the captain to counter. She was swiftly having the control of her command taken away from her by the Mithril higher-ups. All of this due to her supposed earlier interactions with the man. Many in the Council deemed it wise to remove Tessa's idea of having David as a friend from the equation. It only served as a barrier in their plans. They didn't trust her anymore. Tessa's only hope remained that if given the opportunity she could convince Mao, Weber, and Sagara that David was not the real threat, at least not anymore. And with the assistance of Kaname, perhaps she could pull it off.

Tucked away in the empty box on the C-17, Kaname and Tessa hide in darkness. Such a strict uniform might go be too noticeable in a highly populated area of Chicago. Tessa had stripped herself of her Mithril Uniform and switched it out more civilian attire, a dress she had bought long ago on a trip to the States. She sat on her duffle bag, as did Kaname. Both of them had stuffed an array of clothing into those bags. Not only were the disguises going to prove useful, they doubled as seats on that long flight to the States.

Sitting in darkness, Tessa turned her head to what she assumed was Kaname's direction. "Kaname…" She whispered. "…I'm-I'm really thankful you're with me on this."

Kaname could only groan. They had been sitting in that cramped and darkened box for hours now. "Yeah, sure. Don't make me regret this though; my back is going to be killing me for weeks after this ride."

Tessa, having no better option than to agree, nodded in the almost pitch-black world that surrounded her. The only light that was coming into the container was through the small crack in the door. Kaname had propped it open for air, and it was their only way to get out. Teletha leaned forward, scooting up closer to the line of light, a window to the interior of the C-17. She could see Mao, Weber, and Sousuke seated across the way, faces painted with confusion. Kaname and Tessa could tell that this mission was eating at them as well. Sagara was flipping through a bundle of papers in his hand, things he needed to know about David before they began their hunt. Those three were the only ones inside the plane besides the pilots and an array of boxes. The trio talked to one another, the words almost unable to be heard by Tessa over the drone of the giant plane's engine. Kaname leaned in right behind her. She wanted to know what Sousuke was thinking. With a turn of her head, Tessa moved her ear for better listening on their conversation…

"I don't you about you guys, but this mission seems messed up to me." Kurz mumbled as he leaned back in his chair. He ran his fingers through his mop of long blonde hair, giving the back of his skull a rub. "Mithril shutting Tess out a mission smells fishy to me. This entire op sounds bogus. We have to hunt down, David?! Ouch, talk about a blow to the head right?" Weber's head turned to Mao and Sousuke. "What do you guys think or am I the only one having second thoughts here?"

Mao ran both of her thumbs down the back of the straps that kept her in her seat. Her head pivoted from side to side as if the woman was looking for anyone who might be listening in. "You're not the only one. Maybe this is just Mithril playing it safe, but I sure as hell don't like it. I feel like we are pulling the trigger too early. Tessa wouldn't have approved this, no way. Probably why they shut her out in the first place." Mao then turned to Sousuke, waiting for his input.

It took a few moments for Sousuke to actually come up with any reasonable response. The young man was too busy flipping through the briefing packet that was assembled for them. In particular he eyed the photo of David walking through the Chicago airport in plain daylight.

"Yo, Sagara, say something!" Kurz bellowed over the C-17's engines.

"Interesting." Was the only reply Sousuke gave in his usual emotionless military style voice with a small sliver of intrigue.

Mao had to prod him in the shoulder to draw his gaze away from the papers. "What're you thinking? You're the newest one to all of this. You have to have some idea or something."

"Hmm…" Sagara began; he moved his arms to show Mao and Kurz the photo of David at the airport terminal. Like always he was straight and to the point. "…For someone who specializes in being undercover, it seems like this David Reed is making himself pretty well know…"

From inside the container, the words perked both Tessa and Kaname's interest. They leaned forward even more.

Kurz blinked at Sousuke's words. "Huh?" He didn't understand.

Sousuke Sagara moved his free hand and pointed at David in the photo. He was in the middle of the terminal, surrounded by a crowd of people. David had a black bag slung over his shoulder, grasping it tightly with one hand. "He isn't trying to hide himself. David isn't wearing a disguise, not even a hat to cover his head."

"Yeah, so what?" Kurz murmured as he leaned back in his seat.

"If what our information says is in fact correct, David's training should discourage this behavior…_most of the time_. He wouldn't be moving in such a populated area like this, especially one with so many cameras."

Mao blinked in surprise. Sousuke might be onto something. "What are you getting at, Sousuke?"

Sousuke returned the photo to his lap, still staring at it. "David would know that after what he accomplished on Merida Island would put him on our wanted list. He went off the grid for weeks. Mithril couldn't find him…So now, he shows up at a Chicago airport in plain sight. Don't tell me this isn't adding up for you." His eyes darted back to Mao and Kurz.

Weber scratched the side of his head and nodded. "Sagara does have a point."

Back inside the container Tessa cranked her head back to Kaname. "You hear that?" He whispered softly.

"Mhmm!" Kaname purred in return. Both of their attentions turn back to the three in the seats.

Mao bit her bottom lip. She was furiously thinking it all over in her head trying to find a logical explanation. "Maybe it was just a screw up?"

"Unlikely." Sousuke barked simply. "David managed to stay off our radar for weeks after the event at Merida. He knows how to disappear. I highly doubt he would change his behavior so suddenly _without reason_…"

Tessa leaned in with anticipation. What Sousuke might say could help her convince those three to join their cause. She could feel Kaname's hands on her shoulders as the pair pushed themselves as close as they could to the crack in the box.

Sousuke took in a deep breath before folding all the papers up together. "…I think he _wants _to be found."

Kaname had put just a little too much weight on Tessa's shoulders.

Buckling under Kaname's added weight, Tessa slipped off her hands. She stumbled forward. The door of the box they had propped open swung outward. Both young women fell out onto the metal grated floor of the C-17 with a pained "Ack!"

"Ouch-Ouch-Ouch!" Tessa mumbled frantically. Her face was being pressed into the metal floor by Kaname's body that was lying on top of her.

Rolling away, Kaname attempted to right herself. Their cover was blown. She saw it when Mao, Kurz, and Sagara nearly leapt out of their seats.

"K-Kaname!" Sousuke blurted, sounding half worried and half angered. He wasted no time in unbuckling himself and running toward the blue haired woman with outstretched arms to help her up.

Teletha pushed herself up to her knees. Red faced she now had to deal with the issue of being a stowaway earlier than she wanted.

Kurz and Mao also wasted no time in unbuckling themselves from their chairs. In no time at all they were both standing over Tessa Testarossa. Mao had her hands of her hips and a half-smirk on her faced. Kurz was simply smiling, apparently finding the scene funny.

"Looks like we got ourselves a couple of stowaways." Kurz chuckled with a bright smile that showed his pearly white teeth. He didn't seem angry at the appearance of Tessa and Kaname.

Sousuke was too busy helping Kaname to her feet to say anything to Tessa.

Tessa's head went low on her shoulders. Cringing, the only sound she could make was an "Er…"

"Even though Mithril cut you out…" Mao said, holding out a hand for Tessa to grab. "…seems you refuse to be shut out."

Apprehensively, Teletha took Mao's hand. With a swift pull from the woman the Mithril Captain was on her feet. "I-I don't want to see this to end the way Mithril wants it to." Tessa began quickly, brushing herself off.

Kurz glanced from Kaname and Sousuke to Mao and Tessa. "Don't worry; we were discussing the same thing. But I guess you heard that now didn't you." He sneered smugly.

Looking to Kaname and being met with eyes of worry, Tessa took in a deep breath. "I don't think David did what he did to make enemies with Mithril…Kaname and I…We found something."

Kaname started to shrug of Sousuke from her arm. She mumbled something in his ear that no one else could hear. Sousuke's posture stiffened and one of his eyebrows rose at whatever Kaname had said. They strode up together to the rest of the group and waited on Tessa's confession on what they had found.

Folding her hands in front of her casual dress, one similar to Kaname's, Tessa started to speak. "Earlier this morning I found a journal left for me by David."

Sousuke, Melissa, and Kurz all perked up and seemed taken aback by what their Captain had just said. Kaname took her place behind Tessa. It was a gesture showing that she was backing her up like she said she would.

"It belonged to Bethany Reed." Tessa continued. "The journal held entries that revealed a bit more information upon what exactly happened in the years David had joined the CIA. In addition to those entries, Kaname and I believe that the notebook contains proof that Bethany Reed is…_A Whispered_."

Kurz immediately started to cringe. He ran a nervous hand through his hair again. "That sure complicates things now doesn't it?"

Teletha Testarossa didn't let up on her waterfall of information. "With that in mind, what I'm about you tell you might be hard to stomach…From what I've been able to piece together, I've come to the assumption that David's father was in fact working for The Collective during his time in Arm Slave research. It was also during this time that he discovered his daughter's Whispered ability." She cringed a little about what she was going to say next. "I-I think that David's father sold that little girl out to The Collective. Soon after I believe that the group murdered Bethany's father and kidnapped her."

"That's some pretty sick stuff." Mao mumbled with a distressed frown. She started to shuffle her feet against the grated metal floor.

Sousuke really didn't have a change of emotion on his face like the rest. But the way he tightly closed his fist did say that he felt something. "But where does that leave David?"

Turning her head, Tessa took in another long deep breath. "Bethany originally left the journal for David to find. That's how he figured out what happened to his sister once he returned from the CIA…I believe that David has joined The Collective in an attempt to get his sister back and find out where she was. He put on a show for them in an effort to show is loyalty."

Plopping himself back into his seat, Kurz Weber gave a long sigh. "Right-Right, but where does all that leave us now? I mean, I believe you, but I'm not sure where to go at this point. Mithril wants us to catch David, right?"

It was then when Sousuke spoke up. "What if David is looking to be caught?"

Mao shook her head like she didn't understand. "Wait, what?!"

"If what our Captain said is correct, it might not be too outlandish to assume that he is looking to be caught by someone. Particularly, I think David was seeking to be caught by you, Madam Captain." Sagara nodded at Tessa.

"M-Me?" She stuttered in a reply. Tessa felt her face turning a light shade of red.

Sousuke stood up a little straighter. "Yes, it's only reasonable to assume that David did in fact trust you. Perhaps that is why he left you that journal in hopes that you would figure it out…I think that David is now showing himself in an attempt to make himself open. He wants to be found by you, Tessa. If he found his sister, he wants your help to get her back."

Tessa started to twiddle her thumbs. She had to think a good long while before deciding what to do next. Now that her cover was blown she knew that there was no way she and Kaname could track down David on their own. They didn't have the skillset. Wincing, Teletha spoke up again. "Mr. Sagara, Melissa, Weber, if what you say is true, Kaname and I cannot do this on our own…While I don't want to drag you into my shoes, I can't do anything else but ask for your help." The young woman gave a long sigh. She didn't want to drag anyone else down with her. "I know full well that I'm already in deep with the way I've aligned myself with David. But I can't let Mithril lock him up for doing something right. I-I want to help him. But Kaname and I won't be able to find him on our own…" Tessa's bottom lip began to tremble, the poor girl was nearing tears. She truly hoped she was doing what was right. "If you deny my request, I won't think any less of you as a coworker and friend…But, I'm asking as a friend for you to help me. I-I don't want this to end the way Mithril wants it to."

Mao and Kurz stiffened up at their captain's short speech. The pair looked to one another with a look of debate in their eyes.

Yet Sousuke was the first to speak. "Madam Captain!"

"Y-Yes?" Tessa whispered, head still hanging low on her shoulders.

Sousuke gave the young woman a swift salute and a rare grin. "You're my captain and my friend, I'll follow your orders to the letter, ma'am."

Kaname wasted no time in jumping in. She leaned up against Sousuke, gave Tessa thumbs up, and an eager cheer. "You already know I'm with ya, Tessa! Let's find David and help him get his sister back!"

It was Kurz who spoke next, walking and standing next to Sousuke and Kaname. He was trying his hardest to conceal a smile. "Well…I always thought this mission was bogus anyway. I always liked David anyhow. If the guy is doing all of this to rescue his sister…Count me in!"

Melissa Mao was the only one who was left. She stood apart from the rest of the group. Her eyes glanced between her friends. Chuckling, Mao finally gave a nod. "You know I was with you from the get go, Tessa. If Mithril wants to lock David up for trying to save that little girl, then they can go screw off. They might come after us after this, but…You can count on me!" Melissa barked happily with her hands on her hips. Chuckling again she uttered a joke. "I hear Chicago has some nice pizza too. No sense we can't take a little vacation from Mithril business while we search for David ourselves!"

"_Mmm…Pizza…_" Kurz purred under his breath…No one else heard him…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, here is the next chapter, I hope you liked it!**

**As of this moment, this chapter was originally supposed to be longer with two parts. But in an effort to make everything flow a bit smoother, and not having a gigantic chapter to read, I've split the original idea up. The next part will be the next chapter, and thus everything will resume as normal.**

**(If I made that too confusing, I simply just added another chapter after this one to make everything flow better).**

**Anyways, please leave a review. I love to hear what you're thinking of this chapter and the story. Every single review means a ton to me no matter how small. This is one of my favorite stories I've ever written and feedback is always welcome.**

**Thank you for reading,**

_**MrWatch**_

* * *

_**P.S – If you find an error, please PM me and I'll fix it ASAP!**_


	13. Act II - Episode V

**Please read the author's note at the end, thank you!**

* * *

**The Long Road Ahead**

**Act II**

**Episode V**

_**Streets of Chicago**_

"You sure this is the right place, Mr. Sagara?" Tessa murmured loudly into her cellphone. Her small stature made it difficult for her not to be swept up in the river of bodies that moved down one of the sidewalks of downtown Chicago. Scrambling toward a corner of an adjacent building, Tessa rounded sidewalk onto one of the less busy back streets off the main road. Peeking her head around the wall Tessa gazed up at a tall glass and steel skyscraper across the way. "This place is crazy!"

"Affirmative." Sousuke drone into his phone with his usual monotone military voice. "This street was the last place Mithril picked up any sign of David before we left." He looked down from a window and out onto the bustling avenue. The man brought a pair of binoculars up to this eye and started scanning the crowd. "Are you in position, Madam Captain?"

"Rog…Er, I mean…Y-Yes…Affirmative, Sergeant." Tessa sputtered back into her mobile device. Being out in the field was a lot different than being in the confines of her submarine. Even so, Teletha Testarossa was rusty after years of Mithril dormancy. She was still getting used to being active in such a way again. "I'm where I should be. If David passes by here I won't miss him."

Sousuke's head and binoculars pivoted toward a new portion of the street. "Kaname, are you where I told you to-." He couldn't finish before a voice blasted through his earpiece.

"Yeah-Yeah-Yeah!" Kaname bellowed back at Sousuke Sagara. "I'm not dumb. I'm right where you told me to be." The blue haired woman traipsed up and down a few blocks up from where Tessa was standing. Phone held up to her ear, Kaname's eyes wandered from shop to shop as she walked by each of them. She used her free hand and index finger to push her large sunglasses up on her nose. "After all this is said and done you better let me at least get _some_ shopping in. You lied to me about that vacation so at least I can get something while we are here!"

"Ehem…Er…Right, of course." Sousuke mumbled back somewhat frantically. A little drop of sweat rolled down the side of his head. He knew that everyone else was on the same phone call and listening in.

"Hey, Kaname…!" Another voice rang out through the cellphone speaker. "…If you got shopping on the brain, count me in!" It was Mao. She was speaking from Sousuke's side of the street farther down on one of the corners. Leaning up against a light pole her eyes scanned the crowd for any sign of David Reed. She pulled her black hat a bit lower on her head and spoke up again. "It sounds like they have some _pretty fancy_ shops in this area, and hey, if Mithril is after us now, why not enjoy our time being AWOL!"

Kaname started talking once more, conversation springing up on the idea of shopping. "I know! I've walked by some pretty nice stores. They had one with a bunch of formal dresses that I think, You, Tessa, and I might…"

Tessa didn't bother to say anything. She pressed her body up against the side of the building she was next to. Shopping did sound rather fun, even at a time like this. Teletha could go for a change of pace. Yet, Mao did bring up a point. Teletha Testarossa knew not when or where Mithril was going to show up looking for them. The group wasn't exactly going to be in the organizations good grace's anymore after this stunt. All of that also was then added onto the fact that they still had picked up no traces of David…

Sousuke coughed into his microphone, trying to get everyone's attention. He stopped Kaname cold. His eyes still peered through the binoculars into the crowd. Head shifting up the street, opposite direction of Mao, Sagara attempted to regain control of their stake-out. "Kurz, are you in position?"

There was a long silence followed by Kaname grumbling something about how Sousuke was always thick headed and didn't know how to enjoy things. Kurz had yet to respond.

Kurz finally spoke up sounding out of breath. "Uh…Yeah…I'm here…" He mumbled slowly, sounding like his cheeks were stuff with bread. "Yeah…totally in position, Sousuke."

"Uhm…Mr. Weber are you alright?" Tessa chirped cautiously, head peering farther around the building to where Kurz should've been. "Is something wrong?"

Sounding like he was swallowing something, Weber spoke up again, his voice quick. "Nope, nothing is wrong at all!"

"He is eating pizza." Sousuke drone again. This time he sounded rather annoyed. "I can see him through the window." The sergeant was still looking through his binoculars, locked onto Weber who was seated next to a window in the pizza-joint he had gone in.

"Mr. Weber!" Tessa immediately scolded through her phone. Face winkling and turning red the young woman glared down the street toward Weber's building.

"H-Hey now, I still can see everything!" He protested back. "You guy were already talking about shopping…I-I mean at least I can get something to. What better cover is there than eating pizza?"

"Wow, Kurz." Mao groaned on the other end of the conversation. "You'll say anything to cover your ass won't you."

"Shut up, Melissa!" Kurz barked into his phone as he stuffed another piece of pizza into his mouth. His words became slow and muffled and the sound of chewing came after every word. "There…ain't…no…reason…I…can't…enjoy…myself!"

Sousuke let out a long breath. He had been gone from Mithril for years and even now it still seemed like he was the most down to business out of the bunch. Pulling the binoculars away from his eyes he used the back of his wrist to wipe away a few beads of sweat. Quickly he brought the eye-pieces up again. This time he continued to spy on the pulsing crowd. "Just keep your eyes open, Kurz." Sousuke stated simply into his cell. "With you and Mao on the ends and Kaname and Madam Captain in the middle, we should be covering enough ground to catch a glimpse of David if he emerges again in this area."

Tessa let Sousuke speak. Catching her breath she dove into the crowd again and moved with the current down the block. She still had the cell pressed against her ear, listening in on the plan. It was odd not being in charge for once. Sousuke and Mao took control early on. Given they had much more experience in the field, the Mithril Captain still outranked them. But Teletha let rank slid, especially with her friends. And at this point it really didn't matter. Mithril was soon to be breathing down their necks given the time…Tessa's eyes darted from person to person; dearly hoping that David would show himself.

Kaname spoke up once again. "About that, how are we supposed to know where David is in this place? This city is _huge_! What makes you think he will still be in this area now? For all we know he could've bolted!"

"Doubtful…"Mao said, regaining a bit of composure after her little mental scuffle she was having in her head with Kurz die off. "…I mean, assuming our theory about him wanting us to find him is right, he should be here." The woman paused for a long moment. "Given, that is if our assumption is correct. Hell, I hate being the devil's advocate here, but we could be walking into one big trap if David was hoping to set us up."

"You know, Melissa does have a point." Kurz began through his chewing. "Not saying that I don't trust David or anything…" He paused knowing Tessa was still on the line. "…_Actually_, I still don't trust the guy. Not saying I don't want to. But it is difficult after what he pulled…And here we are sticking our neck out for someone who may or may not be leading us into a trap."

The young Mithril Captain slouched down a little as she walked. What she was hearing on the cellphone wasn't exactly something she wanted to hear, but yet she couldn't deny that her friends had a point. For all she knew this entire thing could be another big ruse. In the end, the group knew that they had to pull the trigger blindly. Something was going to happen between them and David sometime, perhaps not soon, but Tessa knew that heads were going to collide. Thinking about saying something as a retort to Kurz and Mao's comments, Sousuke got to the talking first.

"Even so, if it does turn out that David still is amongst the organization known as The Collective, we will follow our original mission. We will apprehend David Reed and bring him back to Mithril…" Sousuke's attention turned down the street and he pulled his phone away from his head. Both hands immediately went to his binoculars.

Teletha knew that the other option in that mission was to kill David is necessary. Under her breath she prayed to god that such a thing wouldn't occur. "I'm sure David wouldn't do such a thing to us." She protested.

Kurz snapped back quickly. "And look where that got us, Tessa…Not saying that I don't want to believe you, I seriously do. David seriously seems like a nice fella. But I don't want us to be sent home in bags if you get me, right?"

"U-Understood, Mr. Weber." Tessa peeped, having the realization that she wasn't exactly in the safe confines of her submarine with plates of steel to protect her. Having no plans on dying just yet Tess gave a small gulp of courage.

"Aren't we just a group of positive people?" Kaname droned sarcastically. Her eyes were drawn to one particular shop. It was full of expensive formal attire for men and women, things that high class folk would wear to nice night clubs and to fancy dinner parties. "I still plan on shopping a bit before we leave though. It's one way to stay positive." Kaname seemed to be the only one who didn't doubt Tessa's hunch on David.

Tessa was about to say something about how she would join her when Sousuke reappeared on the phone.

"Two black SUV's driving up from the south." The sergeant snapped swiftly. "Dark window tint and they are driving slower than the rest of the traffic." Sousuke always was able to pick out even the slightest clue of something amiss even in the most normal of situations.

"And?" Kurz mumbled into his mouthpiece as he down another slice of pizza.

"N-Nothing yet." Sousuke murmured back. "I'm going to keep my eye on them just in case." He continued to watch both vehicles as they slowly start to roll up to where Tessa and Kaname were located.

"I'm with you, Sousuke." Mao purred, eyes following both SUV's. "I'll keep an eye on them from down here. They just rolled right by me."

The crowd started to move again. This time Tessa was stuck right in the middle of the mob of people. She started getting pulled along by the pedestrian traffic. Yet she thought that sticking with the crowd might be a good idea at this moment. Short in stature, Teletha Testarossa couldn't tell which direction she began heading. Walking on her tiptoes she tried to look over the heads of the much taller people around her. "I-I'm heading toward the crosswalk." Tessa said into her cell. "I'll be crossing over to Kaname's side of the street." She began to inch her way toward the edge of the mass of people.

"Roger that." Sousuke replied with a nod. He glanced toward Tessa's crowd and then back at the large cars. "You'll be crossing the street two blocks ahead of the suspicious vehicles. Needless to say, I would not advise staying in the street."

Everyone seemed to wonder if that was actual advice or Sousuke's attempt at a joke.

As Tessa moved she began to get the feeling that someone within her crowd of people had their eyes set on the back of her head. It was a small tingle in the back of her brain. There was something around her that just seemed out of place. Her group started to cross the crosswalk as the lights changed and halted oncoming traffic. Tessa wanted to turn around and look, but such an action might give her away…Out of the corner of her eye a body walked beside her. Tessa could've sworn that she saw a very familiar face and a blue cap…

Both black SUV's began to pick up a little speed. They inched one block closer. Something must've caught their eye.

"The SUV's are moving." Mao mentioned somewhat frantically. "Tessa, they are heading right for you. I can't keep up with them."

Still having the phone pressed against her ear and listening in on Mao's warning, Tessa finally pivoted to the side. Nobody. Her body halted and the group began to leave her behind. Something was still amiss around her. "D-David?"

One of the black cars jolted forward. The tires briefly squealed out peeled out against the pavement. A wild horn of the SUV blared as the car barreled forward toward the crowd.

A single hand tugged on Tessa's bag…

Everyone immediately dashed out of the way. The crowd scattered into the street to avoid being hit by the black mass of metal, glass, and paint. Some cursed as the vehicle flu by on the street.

Tessa herself had to jump back a little. She felt her body slam into someone as she dodged the oncoming SUV. Bouncing off the body and onto the pavement, the young woman watched as her cellphone screen cracked as it hit the cement. Her bag skidded to a halt a few feet away. Immediately people started to rush by her to see what the commotion was about. No a single soul offered to pick her up off her rear.

As soon as the SUV moved, it vanished. It took off down the street while its partner stuck around for a few moments longer before rolling away in the same direction yet on a different road.

Scrambling, Tessa reached out for her phone. Wasting no time she pressed it up against the side of her head and started to talk, still praying that it hopefully might still be working. "H-Hello?" Tessa began, sounding frazzled. "D-Did you guys see that?" She was still sitting in the middle of the street as the crowd started to dissipate….A pair of hands grasped her under her shoulders and yanked her to her feet…

Mao chuckled a bit as she brushed her hands against Tessa's dress to dust her off. "Sure did, Tessa. Although I wouldn't suggest sitting in the road again anytime soon." The woman scooped up Tessa's bag as she led her captain away and back onto the sidewalk.

"Everything, good over there?" Kaname's voice crackled through Tessa's damaged phone. "I'm working my way over to you."

Sousuke spoke up next. "Both SUV's are gone. I can't see them. I'm heading down toward Kurz. Will meet up with you three soon. Don't go anywhere."

Placing her own cell against her head, Mao spoke up, still brushing Tessa's off. "Yeah-Yeah, we are all good here. Looks like this town has a bit of road rage." Mao slung the bag she picked up around Tessa's shoulder.

Out of breath from the event, Tessa's eyes glanced about furiously. She didn't respond or even thank Mao for her actions.

Mao's brain perked. "You a little jumpy there, Tessa?" She joked, meaning nothing by it.

"Mao?!" Tessa panted, eyes wide, slightly confused. "I think David is around here. I-I mean I saw him. At least I think I did before the car almost hit me."

"David?!" Mao's head turned in every direction it could on her shoulders. Nothing. No sign of David anywhere. "You sure you ain't seeing things."

Tessa was still looking around like a frightened child who had just heard its first crack of thunder. "Er…I think…Maybe…I might have…I don't know."

The pair strode toward a building bordering the sidewalk. Immediately Mao leaned Tessa up against a glass window. Kaname wasn't far behind. In no time at all, the blue haired woman had joined her other female companions.

"Well that was sure interesting!" Kaname stated, looking down at the still frazzled captain. "At least you didn't become a racetrack, eh Tessa?" The joke went right over Tessa's head. No body laughed.

Still convince she had seen a glimpse of David, Tessa's eyes still tried to scan the crowd for their distance. "I could've sworn that I saw…"

"Uh, Tessa?" Kaname purred inquisitively, head coming down to Tessa's level. Her eyes were locked onto the Mithril Captain's bag.

"Huh, yes Ms. Kaname?" Tessa chirped back, finally returning to reality. "What is it?"

Kaname reached forward and plucked a small white envelope from a pocket on the outside of Tessa's bag. "I think you might have picked up something…David might be around here after all." One slender hand held the envelope out to the captain. On its surface was black ink and cursive words reading: _"To Tess."_

Wasting not a single moment, Tessa plucked the paper container out of Kaname's hands. "David!" Tessa yelped. "I knew it!" She blurted with glee. "I knew I saw him, I just knew it!"

Mao and Kaname glanced toward each other. By Tessa's reaction they both were thinking the same thing.

Slowly, Tessa pulled back the main flap of the envelope. Her hand plunged inside. As her slender fingers remerged and the trio was greeted with a strange sight.

"Invitations?!" Tessa huffed, sounding confused. In her hand she gripped five pieces of paper with directions and pictures of a very formal looking nightclub. They were passes to get them inside for a single night, that night. "Uh…I'm not sure what exactly this means. Is it code for something?"

Mao kneeled down in front of Tessa and plucked one of the invites out of her captain's fingers. She flipped it over a few times before saying anything. "Anything else in the envelope?"

Tessa looked inside. "Nothing." She replied simply. "It's empty."

Kaname grabbed one of the invitations for herself and began to scan it. "Er…This place looks pretty fancy. Just look at those pictures!" Her finger pointed from image to image. Everyone in each photo was dressed in their finest clothing. "Looks like it's a pretty high class nightclub."

"Assuming these are from David…" Tessa mumbled as she herself looked over the colorful pieces of paper. "…what does it mean?"

First to speak, Mao had a sly grin cross her face. "It means we might get to go shopping sooner than expected."

Kaname's ear's perked. "Oh? I like the sound of this." By the way she looked from Mao back to the card Kaname had already figured it out.

Mao stood up and stretched. Her eyes glanced up at the blue sky. The sun was slowly on its downward track toward the horizon. Sunset was soon approaching "And soon too!"

"Melissa, what are you getting at? Tell me?" Teletha huffed eagerly. Her posture straightened a bit. Perhaps now they were finally getting somewhere.

Laughing, Melissa held her invitation in front of Tessa's face and wiggled it around. Her words were almost a yell. "Looks like David has given us a meeting spot, ladies!"

Tessa's heart lit up. Finally!

"And by the looks of it, we may need to get ourselves some disguises…And by disguises, I mean _formal-wear._" Mao was purring slyly at the thought_._ "We won't get into any place like that looking like this." She waved down toward their casual clothing.

Mental engine stalling, Tessa's thought train skidded to a halt. "What?" While this wasn't as complex as commanding a submarine, it certainly was new to her. Being in the field like this really took her out of her element.

Mao leaned in closer and gave Tessa's a suggestive mocking wink and a playful poke in the waist. "And maybe if you show a little skin, David might just come find you instead!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So here is the next chapter! **

**(The second half of what would've been the last chapter)!**

**Anyway, I won't waste a lot of time here. But I will say that at this point, Act II is now (give or take) halfway completed! Things are going to be picking up in pace as the action starts moving. Prepare yourself! This rollercoaster is about to start! **_**And yes, I'm being serious. Strap in, it's going to be a wild ride! **_

_**Seriously, you have no idea what you're in for…**_

**Please leave a review if you've liked the story. They mean a ton to me!**

**Thanks,**

**MrWatch**

* * *

_**P.S – If you find and error, please PM me and I'll fix it ASAP!**_


	14. Act II - Episode VI

**Please read the author's note at the end, thank you!**

* * *

**The Long Road Ahead**

**Act II**

**Episode VI**

_**Narcissism – Part I**_

"You look fine, Tessa."

"B-But, Mao…"

Kaname turned her head away from the pitch black tinted window of the hired limousine. "Tessa!"

Tessa cranked her head away from her reflection at Kaname's voice. Her grey hair flung about her shoulders. "But, this isn't exactly…"

The blue haired woman giggled, giving Tessa a content stare. "_You look nice, Tessa_." She said slowly to get the point across, leaning in a bit from her leather seat within the long vehicle. Dim silver and gold lights coming from the interior of the limo shimmered just above Kaname's face. She couldn't help but let out another laugh. "Just like Mao said, this is only a cover, it's not like you are actually going to be doing any actual _clubbing_."

"Well, actually…Mao said that…" Kurz couldn't finish before Mao elbowed him swiftly in the ribcage.

Kurz's words didn't exactly help Tessa's state of mind. She returned her stare to the pitch black window, looking directly at her own reflection. At Mao and Kaname's recommendation, she had let her grey hair down, it being taken out of her usual ponytail that she draped over shoulder. It was trimmed, cleaned, and had a strange silvery glow to it, something from the salon Mao had taken them to just before night had fallen. Both Mao and Kaname took it upon themselves to prepare Tessa for that night. It was almost as if they had forgotten about the matter at hand, taking the opportunity to pretend that they were actually having a night out on the town. All of this made Tessa feel uneasy. Had her friends truly forgotten about the matter at hand, or were they simply taking this idea of cover to a new extreme. To Tessa, it seemed the latter.

Sousuke sat straight as usual, gently grasping Kaname's hand as she leaned back against her seat. It seemed like a more formal, escorting hold, rather than one of that of a couple. "It's a perfectly normal response to be nervous in a field operation, Madam Captain." The Sergeant said as reassuring as he could. He noticed Teletha's strange nervous posture against the window. "You aren't exactly one to be out in the field, especially during something as serious as this."

All the bodies in the limo swayed to the side ever-so-slightly. The long car had rounded a corner. The blurred lights coming through he tinted glass signaled that they were drawing nearer to their destination, the nightclub district…

"Mr. Sagara, I hardly think that I'm unable to handle myself in the field." She snapped back, taking slight offense at Sousuke's words. "This matter is much more-." Tessa couldn't finish before another voice cut her off.

"Personal?" Mao purred, running her hands over the silky deep purple dress she had bought for herself specifically for that night. While her eyes weren't accusing, they looked directly at Tessa. Mao knew that this matter was in fact very personal to the young woman. David's fate, and that of his little sister's, would be decided in only a few hours…Maybe even Tessa's personal affections lay on the table on a night like this…

Tessa had to take a gulp of courage to even respond. "Well I…What I mean is..." The captain had to reflect the subject quickly. "…I just hardly think this is the time for us to have gone shopping, spending such money!"

Most of the group fidgeted in their seats. While she didn't say it, they all knew that it was very personal between David and Teletha Testarossa.

Kurz was the first to say anything. "Oh, come on, Tessa..." He said rather light heartedly, trying to swing one arm around Mao. She had none of it, pushing him away before his hand even got close to her shoulder. "…It's money well spent. I mean, we would be able to even think of getting in with what we were wearing before!" Kurz motioned with his other hand to his new black suit and tie.

Kaname too looked down at herself. The young woman had picked out a shimmering blue dress, something that matched her hair. "Kurz does have a point you know." She laughed, leaning up against Sousuke who wore a suit similar to Weber's. "Tessa, we need all the help we can get to pull this off. If spending a little money is what it takes, I think we can live with that…"

The captain bit her bottom lip nervously. They all had points in their words. Yet, Tessa still couldn't help but feel uneasy. If David wished for them to meet at such a place, he surely had his reasons. That or it could very well be a trap…

"…And besides!" Kaname said joyously, leaning forward toward Tessa again. She gave her a brief wink. "You do look nice. David won't have any problem picking you out from the crowd. He knows you the most, and trusts you the most. If anyone can find him, it'll be you, Tess."

Looking down at herself, Tessa knew that fighting any of Kaname's words would simply be returned with denial. Although she didn't feel it, perhaps she did looked as nice as Mao and Kaname said. Kaname took it upon herself to find something for Tessa to wear. With a hefty price tag, she had gotten her a long silky black dress. It was one that came down to her ankles, having a slight parting on the side to just above the knee. Around the shoulders it seemed to be laced with silver pieces of fake diamonds. Obviously real diamonds would cost so much more, yet it looked the same. Mao's joke about "showing some skin" might have had something to do with it. Tessa could still feel the cold leather pressing up against her bare back. Thankfully though, Kaname had picked her out something more modest and covering in the front than others Mao suggested.

The limo's speed began to slow. The way the car motioned meant that they were pulling over to the side of the street…

"Don't look so glum." Kurz blurted again, his eyes glancing to the colorful blurred street light outside the limousine. "If it's a trap, at least we can die knowing we are looking nice."

* * *

"Ok, stick to the plan…" Mao uttered as their small group passed through the entry way. A duo of bouncers had taken the tickets that had been planted on Tessa during their time in the streets earlier that day. They had made it in. Now for the hard part, finding David. "…Kurz and I will stand watch as best we can on the perimeter of the crowd. Sousuke and Kaname, you both will enter the crowd; it's your job to keep an eye on the Captain. And Tess, you're the bait. You're the one David will be looking for. You find him, find us, and we get the hell out of this place." She paused looking deeper into the crowd, pushing her way forward as she had her head tilted back to everyone else. "This place is too crowded. I can smell a trap like bad fish."

Tessa shifted nervously. Once again, if only she could be in her submarine during something like this. Yet, only she could get David out of hiding. "R-Right." She muttered, picking up her pace so she wouldn't get separated from Mao in the mass of people. Mao did have a point. Something about this place did scream trap. Their only hope was getting in and out without blowing their cover to anyone whom might be watching.

Even Kaname was starting to feel the strain. She was no soldier, but even she had been drug into this, mainly by Tessa. The blue haired woman stuck close to Sousuke, arm interlaced with his.

"By my estimates…" Sousuke began, his voice as reassuring as even. "…Mithril will no doubt have got wind of our intentions. Given what we know, they won't be far behind as well." His head darted to the door that was slowly growing smaller as they walked further into the night club. The look on his face did show a little stress. "I give us less than a few hours before they try and stop us."

Once again, Teletha Testarossa could only cringe at the news. She knew that fact too. Mithril undoubtly would be hot on their trail. For all she knew, they wanted David dead. That was something they couldn't let happen. In addition, the young captain knew not what would lie in store for them once they returned. Surely, the higher ups would not be pleased with some of their best going AWOL. Taking a gulp of courage, Teletha strode even faster forward, coming side by side to Mao. All of them could see the night club's main room getting closer. "This is our only chance."

"This still seems like a trap to me." Kurz mumbled. He looked between Tessa, Mao, Sousuke, and Kaname, giving his fresh black suit a firm tug at the collar. "David could be leading us right into the jaws of the beast. Even if he isn't, how do we know that he isn't being followed? He what, not only betrayed us, but if he betrayed The Collective, how do we not know that they aren't following him as well."

"That's a risk I'm will to take." Tessa barked, as her cheeks turns a light shade of red. Neither she nor Kaname seemed to be enjoying the negativity that had settled over their group. "I-I know David is doing this for his sister. I just don't see how he would turn his back on us after leading us after him this far. David is in there, I know it. We are going to get him out. We are going to help him get his sister back."

Kaname gave a brief purr of agreement. She was with Tessa no matter what. That flicker of confidence gave the young woman hope that this would end with everyone coming out alive.

"Well…" Kurz mumbled again, as their little group drew to the entrance of the main room. "…It's now or never." They passed through the large and swung open wooden doors. He took his place next to Mao and watched as Kaname and Sousuke did the same. The duos stood to the side of the captain, singling her out. It was game time. David was in the massive crowd ahead of them, just waiting to be found. "Good luck everyone."

* * *

Tessa couldn't believe her eyes. Her feet seemed to subconsciously carry her deeper into the room. It was as if she had stepped into a completely different world, one only for the rich and famous. This club they had entered was truly one to be marveled at…Teletha's eyes gazed above her head. The ceiling seemed to be covered in polished glimmering mirrors. Like ants she saw the people that stood around her move through the little rays of glancing light that also met the reflective surface. In her gut Tessa felt a strange idea of that she was surrounded by an embodiment of narcissism. The club itself was like a living thing, only concerned with itself and its own self-image. Yet, even she saw herself in that reflective surface. She was now a part of this culture of self-indulgence. That mirror on the ceiling saw everyone and everything; there was no escaping it…Teletha began to pushed future into the crowd. David was in this strange world somewhere.

Lowering down the wall, the grey eyes of the captain looked upon wall covered in a pattern of wooden engravings painted in only the brightest shade of gold. They jutted up from the second level, a balcony type space with silver railings that looked over the main floor. For all Tessa knew they could actually be gold, but that was the least probable possibility. Circling the upper level of the room, the engravings marked the obviously separation between the second level and the ceiling. There were a few doors, one on each corner. Yet, despite the doors, no bodies occupied that space. Tessa could only assume such an area was reserved for private uses, or simply decoration in the world of money-lust and outward image.

Finally, Tessa's eyes darted around the main floor. Not surprisingly, it was packed with people dressed in their nicest, just as she was. Nervousness took over. Teletha had to brush at her sides in an attempt to stay focused. Everyone else was counting on her. Cranking her head around, she attempted to catch a glimpse of her friends. Nothing. Mao and Kurz were nowhere to be found. Even Sousuke and Kaname had been swept up in the pulsing crowd. Yet Tessa knew they were there. They had to be. That was the plan…Turning her head back around front, the young woman strode forward even deeper into the crowd. She could feel her heels pass onto a hardwood floor. Out of the corner of her eye, Tessa spied a stage. At that moment, a heavy red curtain blocked anyone from seeing what was behind it. But the mass of people slowly started to gravitate towards its edge. Something was about to happen there and soon.

That was her chance. More people began to move in the direction of the stage. The room slowly became just a bit clearer. Tessa glanced around frantically. David was still nowhere, but the feeling in her gut said he was close. A feeling of eyes looking at the back of her head gave her both chills and comfort. David was there, she just had to find him.

A bar emerged from the parting bodies. Empty spots began to show as the crowd shifted. There. That was the place where Tessa would be able to get a better view of the room. With a new re-found energy, Teletha strode toward the bar. She had no plans on a drink. The captain despised alcohol. In her nose there was enough smell of booze and wine to last her a lifetime. One could place bets that almost everyone in the establishment probably had their fair share of alcohol already…Nearly stumbling over it, Teletha reached the bar. She could feel her uneasy feet in her heels, now would not be the time for her clumsiness to shine, not in this place with all these people watching. Panting lightly, Tessa swiftly waved off the approaching bartender. No drinks, not today, not now.

The room began to fall silent. Dimming, golden light coming from the large hanging fixtures signaled what everyone already knew, a performance on the stage. People began to hush others. And the lights started to grow darker and darker; the entire club becoming nearly dark, save for a few dim lights shining upon the hardwood dance floor.

"W-Where…C-Could…He…Be…" Tessa Testarossa panted. She stood up a little straighter, fixing her black dress. Some many eyes glanced in her direction. It made he feel uneasy. Such a young woman by herself was something out of the ordinary, especially in a club like this. Although, anyone who thought such a thing and yet to come forward. Even those that remained at the bar glanced in her direction at her arrival. A few young men seemed to be entranced immediately at her appeared. Still, none had yet to come forward and greet her. That included David.

A murmur erupted from the crowd and the red curtain on the stage pulled back. The show was about to begin…

Looking back Tessa watched as a small band took the stage. A woman stepped forward to the microphone, the lead singer was Tessa's guess. They took a few moments, looking over their equipment, eyeing almost like a soldier would eyes his or her weapon…Stepping forward, the lead singer looked out over the crowd, eyes scanning the heads. Briefly, it almost seems that she locked eyes with Tessa at the bar, giving her a strange grin before nodding to herself. Another small silence settled over the room. For a few long moments, even Teletha forgot about looking for David. This new world she had entered seemed to be sinking its fangs into her mind. All of it became almost surreal…

Then…The woman began to sing. Her haunting voice bellowed out over the mass of flesh and drink and money. While no rock band, this small orchestral band's sound was massive. Something about the music stirred the crowd. People began to move, separate, split off into pairs. With an almost god-like voice, the female singer seemed to command the crowd into a slow dance. Almost waltz-like the music pushed the crowd onto the dance floor.

Another chance for Tessa to spy David bared no fruit. The young man was not in the crowd that had gone toward the stage to listen to the music or dance. People began to spread out, once again crowding the night club to near bursting levels. Save for now, there was an order to the madness. Pairs were now dancing to the slowly orchestral music instead of conversing in massive groups of indulging themselves in drink.

Sighing, Tessa began to feel that even after the few minutes she had been in the main room, maybe David wasn't here. "I-I can't believe this…" Teletha whispered to herself, shaking her head. Out of the corner of her ear she could hear some of the men at the edge of the bar murmur about her, yet she couldn't pick out what. More eyes seemed to bore into the back of her head. It made her feel uncomfortable in her own skin, and the dress she wasn't used to probably wasn't helping. If she would've known the feeling, the young captain might have compared it to getting stood up on a date. The girl was all dressed up but with no partner, even if she needed David for different reasons. Her body turned and leaned up a little further against the bar, defeated Tessa's head sunk low on her shoulders. She was sure David would've found her by now…

A firm hand grasped at Tessa's arm…

Pulling away, Teletha didn't even bother to turn. "I don't want to dance. Get away from me." In her mindset, Tessa could only imagine that's what this new figure wanted.

Still, the hand pulled, this time yanking Tessa away from her slouched posture against the bar surface. Now with the young woman's arm firmly in its grip, the man pulled her away from the bar and out into the rhythmically pulsing mass of bodies on the dance floor. The pair seemingly now vanishing within the mass of bodies.

"I said for you to-!" A hand wrapped around her waist, turning her, while the other went toward her free hand. It stopped her cold. This man forced her into the slow dance. Lifting her head to meet this figure's gaze, Teletha Testarossa was greeted by an old familiar face. "David!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, so a bit of explaining with this one...**

**Originally, the entire club scene was going to take place in one chapter. But, as I've worked through my details something became rather apparent...It was going to be stupid long. I had so many details I wanted to put in here that there was no way I could push it all into on single chapter...So, biting the bullet, I split it. I really hope you aren't too angry with the little cliffhanger I've left you...But I assure you, the second part of this chapter will be long worth the wait!**

**Heh, so anyway, thanks for putting up with me and this story for so long! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks**

**- Watch**


End file.
